Resurrected
by Lionflame
Summary: Next chapter in progress: 37 'When you said you loved me...what did you mean by that'
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ubisoft, any of the companies that make the POP games, or the POP games in general. Put bluntly, I don't even own the word 'nothing'.

A/N: I've had the idea to create a fic like this for about a year, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

Resurrected

Chapter 1/Prologue

(Battlefield in Babylon, ancient Persia; end of Prince of Persia: Warrior Within)

Rain-filled clouds strayed over the body-littered battlefield, and lightning began to sound off in the distance. This was a dark day for Persia.

The Prince trudged the battle-grounds with his white horse, Azar. In the Persian language, the name meant "Fire". He had chosen the name for him because he had set the horse free from a burning stable that a group of Raiders had set aflame.

The battle-hardened warrior's eyes widened when he found the lifeless body of his second-eldest brother on the soaked ground. He fell to his knees, ripping out the long dagger impaled in his brother's chest and screamed with rage and sorrow.

Everyone, all of the people he knew and loved were dead. His father, slain by assassins; his friends, murdered by Keepers; and now his brother, killed by the game of battle. It seemed like he had always been on his own since the end of his first journey through the sands of time, left to take care of himself. He even shunned the Palace's women ever since Farah had been kidnapped and killed by Executioners.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the Prince hastily stood; searching for the cause of the tremors. As if by magic, the body of his brother slowly rose; acting like it was being held by puppet-strings. The dead eyes of the body flashed open and glowed white for a short period of time as the Prince backed away with awe. The body began to shift and grow, and before the Prince knew it, he was standing right in front of his worst enemy and hunter.

The Dahaka.

This time, the Prince had nowhere to run. The Battlefield was much to big to start running for his home in Babylon. Before he had a chance to move, the mythical beast snatched him by his middle, breaking his bones before using his deep voice to taunt the now helpless Prince.

"Have you not learned your lesson, little Prince! You cannot change your fate!"

The Prince's eyes widened and he screamed with agony and terror as the Dahaka swallowed him up in his dark void of oblivion. All the Prince heard next was his own scream and the Dahaka's roar as his vision went black and his breath ceased.


	2. Fereshteh's plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Ubisoft, any of the companies that make the POP games, or the POP games in general. Put bluntly, I don't even own the word 'nothing'.

A/N: Went ahead and made chapter 2 before any reviews came in, just for any of you that are sitting there gaping at the screen and at a loss of knowledge for what's going on.

Resurrected

Chapter 2

(After the Prince's death, dark unknown throne-room)

A maroon-veiled, shadowed character sat patiently on a throne of gold and red silk. A long, fine scarlet carpet was laid out in front of the great seat, and it looked as if it had never been tread on. A roaring waterfall that served as a barrier for a certain mythical beast was placed in the very front of the long throne-chamber, flowing from a sewage vent on the ceiling and ending in the same way when it reached the reflecting marble floor. The veiled woman on the throne was about to lose her patience and scream her frustration, but as if on cue; a measly-looking chain-bound young man entered the gigantic room through the falls; passing right through it without getting wet and as if it weren't even there, heavy chains dragging behind him.

"Majid!" The woman cried, "I have no time for your stupid, pathetic reports of that feathered beast you worry about! Leave me at once!"

"But your highness" Majid started softly.

"LEAVE ME!" The agitated majesty screamed.

"The Dahaka has returned, my lady!"

This silenced the woman completely. She remained silent for a few moments, awe-struck.

"By the Gods, let down the waterfall!" She yelled.

Majid shambled miserably towards a large iron crank at one side of the huge waterfall-door, grasping one of the many spokes and pulling it until the waterfall stopped flowing.

"You are **_dismissed_**, Majid." She spoke harshly to the frail man. Majid hastily exited the room, the heavily-rattling of his chains echoing off the great walls of the hall with which he exited. As the lady expected, a nightmarish-looking creature began to stomp into the room, making the ground shake very earth-quake like as he moved towards his master.

"Dahaka. It took you long enough!" The veiled-woman said, bold with rage.

"I am sorry, Fereshteh. It did take long for me to find him again, but I did as you wished." The lumbering Dahaka said with his deep voice.

"Well, where is he!"

"Forgive me, your majesty. He is here." Dahaka rumbled and reached, with a long tentacle, into himself. He grunted with pain and pulled out none other than the pale, cold body of the lifeless Prince. He gently laid him down before Fereshteh and the woman unveiled herself, revealing striking features of a woman with wavy black hair and sparkling emerald eyes, and lips colored as red as newly-bloomed roses. Her eyelashes were long and colored as green as her eyes.

Fereshteh smiled wickedly to herself and stood from her throne, approaching her prize. She inspected him closely for a good ten minutes and then called to her servant.

"Dahaka. Bring in my Vampiress Shahdee. Afterwards, you are dismissed as well."

"Yes, Fereshteh." He turned and left the throne room. The emerald-eyed Empress chuckled with pride as she saw her second-in-command enter her chamber.

"Yes, my lady?" The undead female asked. She gasped mentally when she saw the dead body of her killer lying in front of her standing majesty, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Shahdee, step forward." Fereshteh ordered. The Vampiress reluctantly did as she was told.

"Shahdee, do you know who this is?" The Empress asked. Shahdee nodded slowly, at a loss of words for a moment.

"……………He is…my killer." She exclaimed hesitantly. Fereshteh smiled evilly and her eyes shone brightly.

"Shahdee, do you know what I am going to have you do to him?"

"…..No, my lady. What would you have me do…?"

"I want you……………to resurrect him for me," Fereshteh paused to enjoy her second-in command's shocked expression, "…as a Vampire."

A/N: Well, what do you think Shahdee is going to do next?

Prince: I think she's going to say, "You bitch! Why would you have me do such a thing to my murderer!"

Ancient-v: We'll just have to see, even though there is a VERY slim chance that that's going to happen. And you sure do like to say "You bitch!", don't you?

Prince: Yep. (smiles, showing his perfect white teeth; which causes fan girls to swoon and faint)

Ancient-v: Please please please please please R&R!


	3. Turned

Disclaimer: I don't own Ubisoft, any of the companies that make the POP games, or the POP games in general. Put bluntly, I don't even own the word 'nothing'.

A/N: I have to continue while this is still on my mind!

Resurrected

Chapter 3

(same time, same place)

Shahdee gaped at her master, eyes widened. Fereshteh chuckled.

"Or, if you would prefer it, there is one other option…" The Empress said. Her Vampiress immediately brightened.

"What is it, my lady?"

"You could be executed for disobeying me. But, if you would prefer it…" She turned her back to Shahdee and smiled evilly.

"No, no! Your highness, never!" Shahdee cried. Fereshteh chuckled.

"That's exactly what I thought. You have one day to turn him. Take his body, and bring him back to show me by tonight. Afterwards, I will send him back with you and you will take him to the feeding chambers to teach him how to feed." She said.

Shahdee narrowed her eyes at her master and hissed softly, just enough so she was the only one who could hear it. She had never _said_ she was going to help the Prince after she had turned him into a Vampire. Maybe she could dodge around it. The only reason she had accepted the task of turning him was because she wanted to see him suffer after she did.

She hastily and angrily walked to the Prince and picked him up as if he weighed nothing, and held him in a cradling position as she exited the throne-room.

(the turning chambers)

Black candles flickered and shadowed off the walls, illuminating the darkness with gothic light.

Shahdee wasn't gentle as she laid the Prince down on one of the stone slabs. His bones that were already broken were probably shattered because of her harsh treatment. She forced the lifeless Prince's mouth open and unsheathed her turning dagger from her belt. She slit her wrist and quickly moved it over the Prince's open mouth.

As soon as the blood reached his tongue, his body gave a violent shudder. She waited five more minutes until she felt she was going to faint, and bound her wound with some kind of special cotton and Papyrus material. She stepped back from the Prince and watched what happened next.

The Prince's top canine teeth began to slowly lengthen until they were about one and a half inches long, and his nails began to turn a shocking black as they grew slightly longer to sharp points. His ears lengthened a bit and tapered themselves as his body changed. The ribs and other bones that were shattered inside his middle began to rapidly mend together (A/N: Hey, it's CSI!).

As the finished product, the Prince's eyes suddenly flashed open and revealed themselves to be a glowing white with no pupils. He shot up and leant his claws forward against the stone slab, panting heavily.

The Prince spun around to see where he was. Could this be Hell? Where was he? Sights, smells, and sounds bombarded his now hyper-keen senses. It was giving him the worst headache he'd ever had. He blinked once, and his eyes changed from a strange white to crimson red. His night-vision eyes picked up an undead form standing to his right, but he couldn't make out the details or features of that person. He struggled to speak.

"Wh-who….where a-am I?" He asked, his voice slightly raspy.

"Fereshteh's palace, the turning room. Know that you were human once and died by Dahaka's hands. You are a Vampire now, your name is (A/N: BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!)." She said. The Prince was thoroughly confused.

"Fereshteh…The name means 'Angel'. Am I in Heaven, then?" He asked hoarsely. Shahdee laughed at this.

"Far from it, Prince. Vampires don't go to Heaven." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"But…what is a Vampire?" He asked her. He hadn't yet recognized that he felt the sharp points of fangs inside his mouth. He suddenly doubled over, hastily lying down and panting with pain before she could explain.

He was hungry, but for what? He didn't want regular human food, he wanted…something _else_. Something not normally classified as 'food'. And why was being hungry so painful?

Shahdee grinned evilly. 'The hunger takes him…' she thought.

"And now, Prince, I take my leave." She said, wicked joy overcoming her as she exited the room and slammed the iron door to leave him alone with the darkness and his ravenous thirst for blood.

A/N: Sort of a cliffhanger!

Prince: You're evil.

Ancient-v: Why, for leaving you by yourself to go crazy in that God-awful room?

Prince: (puts hands on hips, taps foot impatiently)

Ancient-v: Don't worry, you'll be getting out of there in the next chapter! I think……………

Prince: Evil, evil, EVIL!

Ancient-v: Please Review!


	4. Arsalan

Disclaimer: I don't own Ubisoft, any of the companies that make the POP games, or the POP games in general. Put bluntly, I don't even own the word 'nothing'. Also, I don't own any quotes from, "The Divine Secrets of The Ya-ya Sisterhood"…

A/N: New character in this chapter! He's going to be pretty important to the Prince, too.

Resurrected

Chapter 4

A bare-chested, blood-red and black-streak haired, black cloak wearing Vampire with one gold earring, black leather pants and a thinly chained gold necklace with a black ankh tip-toed through the hall to the turning chambers. He'd smelled something very interesting going on in there, and he wanted to find out what it was. His red eyes glinted with curiosity. A rumor had been going around that a Prince of Persia was in the Palace. He had always wanted to meet royalty! And bloody hell, what if the Prince was being turned into a Vampire like him? He came upon the huge, iron door to the turning chambers and grinned.

He stopped in mid-step, ears perking up. His nose told him that a certain black-clad bitch was coming down the hall towards him, and he didn't like it. He looked about desperately for an exit, and he was reminded that he was standing right in front of the turning room's doors. He brightened and opened the door before Shahdee turned the corner to see what he was doing, fled into the room, and locked it behind him. He turned around and his mind raced at what he saw. There he was, the Prince, lying atop one of the stone-flat tables.

But something was wrong.

The Prince was panting, sweat was forming on his forehead, and his red eyes were dull. The red and black haired Vampire knew what was wrong with him, this newly born Vampire hadn't fed since his awakening.

"Hey, you hold on a minute and I'll be back with some blood, alright?" He said. The Prince replied with pained hiss. Unfortunatley, the other Vampire had completely forgotten about Shahdee in his excitement to meet the Prince. He hastily pushed open the door and rushed out with important intentions…

And collided into Shahdee, making them _both_ fall onto the floor.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing, Arsalan!" She yelled. Arsalan quickly got up off of her and hissed at her with defiance.

"Nothing I would care about you knowing, slut!" He hissed. Shahdee narrowed her eyes.

"If I find you in there again, I'll knock you into the middle of next week!"

"And I'll kick your sorry ass on Thursday," (A/N: That's why I added something to the disclaimer.) Arsalan snarled, "Now go away! I'm not up to anything and even if I were, you wouldn't have the right to go sticking your little nosy nose in my business anyway!"

Shahdee glared at him as she slowly started to walk away. Arsalan waited until she stopped looking at him and he thrust his fist up into the air, giving a silent cheer. Shahdee spun around to face him again, and Arsalan raised an eyebrow as he waved to her.

"What, didn't I tell you to leave! Goodbye, slut!" He waved her away. He waited until she was gone and turned around to head for the feeding chambers.

(5 minutes later)

Arsalan pushed open the heavy door to the turning chambersdragging a very unconscious human by the neck in one handand rushed to the Prince's side, pulling the body up onto the top of the stone slab. He positioned the neck by the Prince's mouth and urged him to feed.

"Come on, bite it! Anywhere, it doesn't matter! You need blood!" Arsalan begged.

"What… do you…mean…bite?" The Prince asked hoarsely.

"Your fangs, use your fangs! Bite him with your fangs."

"I…have f-fangs?"

"Yes, you have fangs! You know what, screw this." Arsalan ripped a deep gash into the neck of the human.

"Open your mouth." He instructed.

"Why…?"

"JUST OPEN IT!" Arsalan cried. The Prince hesitantly did as he was told and opened his mouth, revealing his gleaming white teeth and fangs. Arsalan aimed the blood that was now starting to pour from the victim's neck into the Prince's mouth.

Once the warrior tasted blood, he instantly wanted more. He hissed, shoving the other Vampire away and sat up, holding the human down against the stone and bit into the neck, the blood he needed so badly flowing much easier than it had when he was lying down. He fed for a few more minutes until the body was drunk dry. He gasped loudly for a breath of air when he broke away from his feed, and panted softly.

"I…I'm sorry, I…I don't know what came over me." The Prince said quietly. Arsalan smiled.

"That's okay, I'm a Vampire too. My name's Arsalan." He said.

"Lion…are you fierce, then?"

"Yep. My parents named me right." He said, laughing. "What's your name, Prince?"

"How did you know I'm a Prince?" He asked. Arsalan shrugged.

"I can smell the royalty in you." He said. The Prince looked at his new friend.

"My name……………is Kamal."

A/N: YAY! Now I don't have to always say "the Prince" or, "warrior"…hey, "Kamal" sounds like "Camel"!

Prince: I…I get a name? (tears of joy fall from eyes)

Ancient-v: Awww…well, please Review!


	5. Shahdee?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ubisoft, any of the companies that make the POP games, or the POP games in general. Put bluntly, I don't even own the word 'nothing'.

A/N: …Nothing. Oh, read and review, please!

Resurrected

Chapter 5

"So………am I…you know, _dead_?" The Prince asked his new friend. Arsalan laughed.

"We _both_ are, in a manner of speaking. But, we live. Most people classify Vampires as the 'un'dead." He explained.

"Alive, but dead. So can my arms and legs fall off?" Kamal questioned, a little horrified.

"What! Nooo! …That is, unless somebody _cuts_ them off. But someone like you probably wouldn't let that happen, right?" He joked. Kamal laughed softly.

"How do we die, then?" He asked.

"Well, you can only die three ways; getting staked in the heart, not feeding for over two weeks or being exposed to too much sunlight."

"Staked…?"

"Yeah, staked. You know, a pointy wooden stick?"

"Ok…" Kamal said. Arsalan waited for him to ask anymore questions, but none came.

Arsalan frowned. What was wrong now?

"Hey…", Arsalan moved to the Prince's stone-flat and sat on it, putting a clawed hand on his shoulder as comfort, "I know you're probably a little scared about being a Vampire, but I was too when I was turned."

"I'm not…_scared_ of being a Vampire, Arsalan." Kamal said shakily. Arsalan raised his eyebrow, then understood why the Prince was so sad.

"You…you _wanted_ to stay dead…didn't you?" Arsalan said quietly, eyes softening. Bloody tears began to fall from Kamal's eyes, and Arsalan sensed he needed to be embraced; as a friend. He did so, and the Prince finally let everything that had been locked up inside of him go.

"Everyone I loved, Arsalan! Everyone I knew and loved either died or were murdered! Every single _one_ of them…if it weren't for the damned _sands_ then I wouldn't be here right now!"

"…Sands?"

"Yes, the sands!"

"Well, you just…just let it out. Go ahead and cry. Even the most scarred and powerful men cry. I know what it's like to lose a family and friends." Arsalan comforted. The Prince _did_ cry. He didn't care if he had any pride left, it felt so good to let it go…

(twenty minutes later)

"Okay buddy, no offense, but Vampires _do_ cry blood and you're getting it all over me." Arsalan complained softly.

"I'm…done anyway. I need to get out of this room, it's making me dizzy." Kamal said.

"You smell it, too? I wonder if it's the candles…well, come on, then. Let's go to the feeding chambers first, though. I'm starved." Arsalan stretched, yawning and showing off his sharp fangs. The Prince's eyes widened and Arsalan laughed at his expression.

"You'll get fangs like these soon enough, you've practically just been turned and it takes a while for a newly turned Vampire to fully develop."

The Prince held his claws up. "So my…claws…are going to grow as well?"

"Yeah, but not much. Now come on, before I have to feed from _you._"

(feeding chambers)

Kamal stared at all of the chained up humans against the walls of the massive room.

"Arsalan?" He asked hesitantly while they were walking down some stairs.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Exactly…how many Vampires live in this Palace?" The Prince asked nervously.

"A lot, but most of them are just recruits."

"What do you mean, recruits?"

"You don't know what a recruit is?" The older Vampire asked, a little surprised.

"No, I know what a recruit is, but…the Palace has an _army_ of Vampires?"

"Sure." Arsalan stopped talking to his friend and walked up to a chained young man. Kamal watched as Arsalan leant over and bit the teenager in the neck, feeding.

"Um…one more question?" The Prince asked.

"Crwrfrsm?" The other Vampire asked.

"…What?"

"Crwrfrsm!" Arsalan repeated, more harshly.

"Sorry, I still can't understand you." Kamal said. Arsalan broke away from his feed and gasped.

"Can you wait a few seconds, man! I haven't eaten all day!" He turned back to his meal and bit again, drinking more. The Prince mentally smacked himself in the face. Since when did he act so immature? Maybe the blood he had drank had a childish effect on him. He paused his brooding when Arsalan finished his feeding.

"Now, what's up?" The streak-haired Vampire asked.

"Well, have all these people even done anything wrong? Or are they just here to feed us?"

"It's both, Prince. Most of these people have committed heinous acts in their lives, and so the Empress has 'em shipped onto the island to put them here as food for us Vampires."

"Oh…wait. **_Empress_**?" Kamal almost yelled, shocked.

"Empress Fereshteh. But you wouldn't know about her yet. Or do you?" Arsalan wiped his mouth with a claw-tipped finger and licked the blood off of it. The Prince calmed down when he realized he didn't know any Empress named Fereshteh.

"No."

"Well, I can arrange for Shahdee to take you to her and meet her, if you want."

"**_SHAHDEE!_**"

A/N: (laughs) Oh, poor Princey.

Prince: That's sick and wrong, Arsalan.

Arsalan: What! I didn't know you knew her!

Ancient-v: Read and review, please!


	6. Dark Secrets

A/N: What's going on, people! Where are all my (beep) reviews! I only got two reviews from the same author! (thank you Ocecat, unlike SOME people…..) I'm gonna let it slide and give you a new chapter this time, but next time; be warned that I won't review unless I'm in the best of moods. And usually I'm in the best of moods when I'm listening to my "Constantine" movie music or "Phantom of The Opera" music. They need to hurry up and release those damn movies. Anyways, here ya go.

Ocecat: Thank you, _so_ much; I'm glad I have at least one person that cares about this fic.

Resurrected

Chapter 6

"Uh…..yeah, Shahdee. You know her or something?" Arsalan blinked.

"Of _course_ I know her! She slaughtered my crew and sunk my ship on my way to the Island of Time! How is she still alive?" The Prince cried.

"Whoa, that must have really sucked…sorry. Had to let it out." He shook his head. "Anyway, Shahdee got resurrected as a Vampire, you know; like you" Arsalan was interrupted by an angry female voice.

"ARSALAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" Shahdee shrieked, storming down the stairs to where the black and red-haired Vampire was talking with Kamal. Her eyes were wide as she witnessed her murderer standing, talking and in full Vampiric health. Kamal glared at her, and she glared back.

"It's a free Country, you know!" Arsalan said, Shahdee's attention snapping to him. "I can bring him to full health if I want to!" He added.

"You…are such a little pain in the ass!" The Vampiress punched him in the nose. Arsalan's nose began to bleed. Kamal watched with growing irritation as his friend hissed angrily, baring his gleaming fangs. Arsalan punched her back. Shahdee's eyes bore into his.

"You're not supposed to hit a girl!" She yelled. Arsalan grinned.

"Who said you _were_ a girl?" He mocked and dodged another of her punches while she screamed with rage. Suddenly, an outraged voice broke the air.

"OKAY, YOU TWO CAN PUT AN END TO YOUR LITTLE SPAT NOW AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" The Prince screamed.

Arsalan and Shahdee quickly paused and looked at the Vampire fledgling. Shahdee wiped the blood from her opponent's blow off her forehead and explained.

"Arsalan wasn't supposed to release you from the turning chambers, let alone go _in_ there! Nobody was supposed to" The Prince's voice cut in from there.

"Wait a second. You! I recognize your voice! You" He paused, eyes narrowing as a sudden realization dawned on him.

"_You_ were the one in the turning chambers with me!" He said with shock. "_You_ were the one that left me in there, thirsting for blood and dying shortly after my resurrection! I'll bet you enjoyed every second of it, too!" He said angrily, glaring at Shahdee. Arsalan did the same, but surprisingly said nothing.

The Prince absent-mindedly drew his swords from the sheathes on his back, and his enemy laughed.

"What, you think you can best me in a fight? You must be joking. You're only a fledgling! All of your fighting skills were lost to you after you died!" She cackled. Kamal continued to stare into her ruby-red eyes with his own crimson ones.

"You haven't got a chance! If you were smart, you'd turn and walk away with your little half-witted friend"

"Nobody's going anywhere but the Empress' throne room." The three of them looked up at the entrance to the feeding chambers and saw a lone imperial guard standing in the doorway. "The three of you must come with me." He said, as the group began to ascend the stairs and join the guard.

Kamal sheathed his blades and carefully avoided his sire's eyes as they made their way to the Empress Fereshteh's throne room.

(throne room)

Fereshteh drummed her fingers on her knee, head tilted to the side into her palm. She stared at the three bowed figures of Shahdee, Kamal and Arsalan. She couldn't sense any fear in Kamal's heart, but she knew it was there in Shahdee's and Arsalan's.

"Shahdee." She held her hand out and made a raising gesture with it. "Stand."

"My lady"

"STAND!"

Shahdee silently and hastily stood, quivering with fear like an Okapi caught in a Leopard's hungry gaze.

"Explain yourself." Fereshteh kept her tone low and threatening.

"Well, your highness, you seeI took the Prince to the turning chambers and turned him, and II….." She stopped, ultimately fearing her master's reply.

"You left him there to starve and die." The Empress said flatly. Shahdee avoided her gaze and instead stared at the marble floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Don't avoid my eyes, you mischievous little minx." The royal woman threatened, voice dripping with venom as her Vampiress slowly met her gaze with great difficulty. "There is no excuse for your actions, Shahdee. I'm sick of your little schemes because this isn't the _first _you've pulled on me. I'm going to let you off easy this time. But if you ever, _ever_ do _anything_ like this, EVER again, I will NOT hesitate to execute you immediately. Is that understood?" She questioned, agitated.

Shahdee didn't answer, lips set in a firm line.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Fereshteh roared, hurting all three of the Vampire's ears, and especially Kamal's. Since he was just a fledgling, he couldn't focus his senses on how he wanted them to be; so they had always been hyper-keen since his rebirth.

Shahdee reluctantly swallowed dryly and replied, "Yes, my lady." She had never been so humiliated in her entire life. And in front of a half-witted Vampire, as well as her own fledgling!

"As for my new Vampire fledgling, you will be sharing Arsalan's chambers tonight. Tomorrow, I will send Majid to take you to the training grounds. But for now, all three of you are dismissed." Fereshteh waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, and the same guard that took them to the throne room joined a second guard and escorted Kamal and Arsalan to the black-cloak wearing Vampire's chambers.

(that night)

Arsalan and Kamal lay in separate, luxurious beds with soft, crimson; satin sheets and thick, black bedcovers. They had their arms crossed behind their heads which were situated on the finest red, Egyptian-cotton stuffed, silk-covered pillows.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Arsalan suddenly broke the silence, save for the chirping crickets outside in the deep jungles surrounding the Palace, as a gentle breeze swayed through a large, open window and sifted through silken ruby curtains. The Prince's slightly glowing red eyes flitted to his friend on the bed to his left and then stared back at the ceiling with absent-minded attention.

"What is?" He heard himself ask. Arsalan looked out of the open window at the gently swaying jungle-trees.

"Sleeping at night. We're just not meant to sleep during these hours, you know? We're nocturnal hunters, predators. I'm surprised you're not bouncing off the walls with exuberance, most day-old fledglings would be." He said.

"I'm just…..thinking about things."

"Like what?"

"Like how Empress Fereshteh called me _her_ Vampire fledgling, like she owns me; and how I feel so much like an inanimate object…..as well as why you just called me a nocturnal hunter." Kamal sighed. "I don't think I can get used to this life. I mean you don't just walk up to somebody and say, 'Oh, I'm going to kill you now and let someone else resurrect you into a creature of the night!' ….." The Prince murmured, pondering.

"Well, that's what you are now, and…..I _know_ you'll get used to it. Every Vampire does."

"Even Vampires that have lost everything dearest to them?"

"Most Vampires _have_ lost everything dearest to them, Prince. You're not as alone as you think you are."

"You'll never be able to comprehend what I've been through….." Kamal answered softly.

Arsalan sighed, silence overcoming the room until he broke it. "Yes…..I do."

Kamal turned his head to see Arsalan looking down at his feet.

"My family…..they were slaughtered when I was eight…..I was at a fighting lesson with my old weapons-tutor, and…..when I went home, I found them lying on the kitchen floor; their chests ripped open with blood all over the floor and walls. I found a dagger with an imprint on it that said 'Island of Fereshteh', and…..well, I'll tell you more later." He smiled sadly, then closed his eyes and rolled over on his side facing the Prince's bed. "For now, let's get some sleep."

Kamal watched Arsalan for a few more minutes before speaking. "I…..I never thought anything like that happened to you, you've been acting so normal and being yourself that I had no idea…..you're a lion, indeed." He murmured. Arsalan laughed softly.

"I can get through a lot of things." His friend replied and faked a yawn, trying to get into the mood for sleeping.

"Good night, Arsalan." The Prince said softly.

"Night, Prince."

A/N: Hmmmmm…..

Prince: THAT was a long chapter. What put _you_ in a good mood?

Ancient-v: Listening to "Constantine" music can do that to you. You should try it.

Prince: Nah, I'm gonna get some sleep.

Ancient-v: Me too! You've got a big day tomorrow, you should get some rest.

Prince: Yeah, I'll do that. Night.

Ancient-v: Night. (claps twice and lights go off) Oh! (claps twice and lights come on) PLEASE REVIEW! I'm doing the best I can here, people! Honestly!

Prince: I think you're doing pretty good, actually.

Ancient-v: THANK you! So, as I said, R&R! PLEASE! (claps twice and lights go off again) …..Night, Prince.

Prince: Please shut up so I can get some sleep.


	7. Who did this?

A/N: I wasn't going to continue for a while, but since I got a review, I will.

…..Plus, I'm still listening to cool music.

Ocecat: Thanks again.

Resurrected

Chapter 7

The sound of his rapidly sprinting feet was the only thing he could hear as he ran madly through the Palace, searching for anyone; anything that was still alive.

He began to hear child-like laughter and followed the source.

He entered the room where the sound of the laughing was strongest and found a woman with long, black hair crouched on the floor; her back facing him. She was now giggling madly.

"My lady?" He asked softly. "Are you alright?"

The woman continued to giggle. He slowly inched himself to her front and his eyes widened at what he saw.

The woman's wrists were slit with blood gouging out of them. He began to slowly retreat from her before she spoke.

"You cannot change your fate, you know." She said, and to his utter horror, shifted into the Dahaka as the beast slammed his fist down on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Prince screamed sat up hastily, panting as he realized it had all been just a nightmare. He shakily brought a hand to his forehead and wiped the cold sweat away.

He steadied his breaths as Arsalan slowly roused from his sleep, stretching his limbs and yawning. His friend blinked and sat up, watching Kamal as the Persian Prince closed his eyes and rubbed his temples .

"Hey, was that you?" Arsalan asked. The Prince sighed.

"Yes. It was just a bad dream."

"Well it had to be something fierce if it got you to scream like that. You probably woke the dead!" He said, laughing. Then he stopped, realizing he just made a bad pun. He laughed more.

"Arsalan, that has got to be the worst pun I have _ever_ heard in my entire life."

"I know. But it cheered you up, right?" Arsalan asked, a little hyper.

"It-"

Five knocks at the door sounded before the Prince could reply.

"Who is it?" Arsalan yelled.

"Majid, my lord. I have been requested to send you orders by Empress Fereshteh." The chain-bound man answered from outside the door.

"Alright, Majid. Come in." Arsalan replied. Kamal watched as a very frail man dragging chains entered the room. If his name meant great and honorable, he sure didn't show it. He certainly didn't look happy, OR great and honorable. He made a mental note to ask Arsalan if he knew what had happened to him.

"The Empress requests you two to go to the falls immediately, and afterwards you will attend the training grounds." Majid explained. Arsalan gave him a thumbs-up sign.

"K, Majid, you can go now." He said. The Prince watched him shamble out of the room and slam the door behind him as he pushed himself out of bed with a yawn.

"What are the 'falls'?" He asked his friend. Arsalan got up as well and retrieved two large, black towels. He handed one to the Prince and watched as he slipped it around himself over his night-pants he had worn to sleep.

"It's like a showering area, where you get clean and lots of water falls from the ceiling but never stops. The water goes down into a bunch of vents and new water comes out of the top. Don't worry, though; we won't be able to see each other. The mist and water are way too thick for that." Arsalan said. Kamal laughed.

"Thank God." He chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arsalan cried.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Arsalan; but I don't swing that way."

"Hey, neither do I! Big meanie." Arsalan wrapped a towel around himself and led the Prince out of the big bedroom.

(the falls)

"Here we are. Isn't it cool?" Arsalan said childishly and ran off to his own section of the water. The Prince rolled his eyes. Fortunately, Arsalan was way too far away from him in the big room that they couldn't hope to see a speck of each other.

He stripped and entered the hot water, enjoying the warmth. His body had always been cold since he became a Vampire, and he found his only heat-sources in water or being wrapped up snugly in thick bedcovers. He also admitted to himself that he couldn't remember the last time he had bathed. (A/N: Ewwwww! I'm gonna slap him for that one!)

It was twenty minutes later when he finished, and he retrieved his towel and pants as he went to find Arsalan. He carefully avoided most of the water and stayed on path that went through the room.

He realized it was strange that Arsalan hadn't spoken to him as he showered.

His nose began to pick up a strange scent, a smell he liked but didn't like all the same. A scent his Vampiric side relished, but his human side shunned. He soon recognized what he was smelling.

Blood.

He began to run, but not fast enough to trip and fall on the slick path. He followed his nose to the source and gasped at what he saw when he found it.

Arsalan was lying on the ground, his wrists slit as large amounts of blood poured from them and was washed away by the flowing current of water. His breathing was labored and bloody sweat began to dew at his forehead. Kamal quickly scooped him up and found that he had no difficulty in carrying him.

From the doorway of the falls, dark eyes watched and flitted away.

(The throne room)

Arsalan was bandaged and taken away to his chambers with two healers when the two arrived. The Prince bowed, but didn't know if he held any respect for the Empress or not.

Empress Fereshteh silently regarded the Prince's kneeling form before she spoke out.

"Who did this to Arsalan?" She demanded quietly.

"I do not know, my lady. We were at the falls when this happened, and" He was cut off.

"I didn't ask you what happened, I only asked who did it." She snarled. Silence overcame the gigantic room.

"Since you are incapable of knowing who preformed this mischievous act, you are dismissed to Arsalan's chambers for the rest of the day. Majid will bring you prey for you to feed upon. That is all." She finished, and Kamal stood to exit the room.

A/N: There is _no_ excuse for you not to bathe.

Prince: How could I? I was being hunted by the Dahaka and God knows what else.

Ancient-v: I still think that's gross. Oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. An enemy and a savior

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia OR the companies that make the games.

A/N: As long as I get reviews, I'll keep updating.

Ocecat: (laughs) I did slap him for it.

Resurrected

Chapter 8

The Prince released his fangs from his meal and gulped down the last mouthful of blood. Majid pulled the dead prey from Kamal's bed and dragged it out of the room. The royal Persian Vampire noticed the skinny man was afraid of him. He could even smell Majid's fear. But, it was right for the prey to be wary of the predator.

He heard a groan from Arsalan and looked in his direction. His friend was just now starting to become conscious. The healers had told him to watch him before they had left.

"P…Prince?" Arsalan barely managed. Kamal got up from his bed and went to his friend's side, sitting on the edge of his Arsalan's bed.

"You shouldn't be speaking, Arsalan. You're too weak." Kamal said softly. Arsalan smiled a little.

"I know. Just….wanted to…..make sure….." He stopped, catching his breath.

"Make sure what? Make sure you weren't alone?" The Prince asked. Arsalan nodded weakly. Kamal sighed.

"Arsalan, what made you think I'd leave you alone in here? You were with me when I was starving in the turning chambers. Besides, Empress Fereshteh told me to stay in here with you, as did the healers."

"So y-…you're saying that…..you would….be….somewhere else….if you c-could?"

"Of _course_ not. Even if Empress Fereshteh told me to be somewhere else, I most likely would have disobeyed her." Kamal said.

"And then…you'd…be executed." Arsalan replied.

"Sure, but at least I'd die knowing I returned your favor."

"You're…such…a dumbass…"

"Wow, thanks. Before I make you go back to sleep, can you at least _try_ to remember who it was that hurt you?"

"I…I think it was a girl…yeah, a girl…with black hair…"

"A girl with black hair? Do you think it was Shahdee?"

"N-no….she didn't smell like a Vampire, but….she had ruby eyes….and her hair…was bound up in….a ponytail."

"And you said she _wasn't_ a Vampire?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Thanks, Arsalan. That's good enough. I'm going to get someone else to stay with you while I try to find who hurt you, is that okay?"

"Yeah…kick their…ass…"

Kamal chuckled as he exited the room and found a few guards to stay with his friend. He asked them to stay with Arsalan and set off to find the one who almost killed him.

The Prince tried just about every room in the Palace before he heard screams coming from Arsalan's chambers. He rushed there and threw open the doors, eyes widening.

All four of the guards were dead, body parts splayed out across the floor. A lone female with a black ponytail and flowing, white robes had a sharp, wooden stake raised over Arsalan's heart, and was about to plunge it in…..

"STOP!" Kamal screamed. The woman briskly turned around and, to the Prince's relief, she fit the description of the person who almost killed Arsalan. He drew his swords from their sheathes and held them a battle-ready position.

"Who are you!" The lady with the stake asked.

"I don't have to explain myself for you, because if Arsalan gave the description right then you _must_ be the female who hurt him!" Kamal growled, fangs bared and eyes glowing.

"I'm not going to tell you who _I_ am if you don't tell me who _you_ are!" She said with defiance. The Prince sighed and lowered his weapons.

"I am the Prince of Persia, fifth son of King Sharamon. My name is Kamal." He said, trying to remain calm. His Vampiric nature told him to stay angry and fight it out.

The woman looked awe-struck as the stake fell out of her limp hands.

"_You_ are the Prince of Persia? The one that knew my sister…are you the Prince that knew her?" She asked, circling around him to examine him. Kamal didn't like her doing this.

"Who is your sister?" He asked, remaining calm.

"You mean _was_! My sister was the daughter of the Maharajah in India, she was kidnapped and killed by Executioners!" She cried. This stunned the Prince into shock.

"Might I…ask you what her _name_ was?"

"Farah!"

He had never had a stronger feeling of being hit with a sack of bricks than he did now.

Eyes wide and still glowing, Kamal replied after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Yes. I knew her."

"THEN _YOU_ WERE THE ONE THAT LET HER DIE!" She lunged at him with venomous ice in her eyes, stabbing him in the shoulder with the stake before he could react.

The Prince cried out with agony as the wood was drove into him, finding that it was weakening him. He doubled over, falling to the floor and clutching the stake embedded in him. Dark, unnatural blood began to ooze from the deep wound, but he held onto consciousness for he and his friend's sake.

"Y-yes…I knew her…but we received a note from the… Executioners… explaining that she was already dead… before we could go searching… for her!" He panted, teeth bared in pain as his vision became blurry and senses dimmed.

"You could have gone searching for her anyway, you know how they lie! They never tell the truth and you could have found her and brought her home safely if she hadn't died already!" The woman shrieked.

Kamal forced himself to grip the stake and he slowly began to pull it out, eyes clenched in agony and fangs tearing into his bottom lip. He then managed to rip it out of him, and he felt himself release the most unholy shriek of pain he had ever heard; sounding much like a Vampire in distress, which was what it was anyway. He pressed his palm tightly to his wound as the female in front of him took the stake lying a short distance away from him and raised it above his heart, eyes narrowed with deadly intention.

As the stake descended, five black feather-tipped arrows zipped through the air and imbedded themselves in the woman's back. Her eyes widened, and she slowly fell next to Kamal, dead. He looked into her lifeless eyes and found, with his Vampiric nature, anguish and sorrow.

He only caught glimpse of a woman slowly walking up to him who was wearing a long, red skirt that had short brown hair and carried a bow and arrows before his vision faded to black and he passed into the realm of unconsciousness.

A/N: Oooooh, two new characters!

Prince: Yay for new characters!

Ancient-v: New characters are good. PLEASE R&R!


	9. Roya

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia OR the companies that make the games.

A/N: Here ya go. Chapter 9.

Resurrected

Chapter 9

The Prince's vision swam as his unnaturally colored crimson eyes slowly opened, ears pricking to oft talking going on in the room. He realized he was in Arsalan's chambers, lying in his own bed. He weakly turned his head to see the female that had saved him talking with his friend.

"Miss?" He asked, not wanting to speak but finding that he had to so they knew he was awake. The woman turned abruptly with her eyebrows raised.

"You're up earlier than I thought you'd be. You're a quick healer for a fledgling of your age." She said gently, smiling. Kamal closed his eyes half-way and smirked a little.

"I'm a determined person." He said. The lady then shook her head, eyes bright. For the first time, Kamal noticed the fangs in her mouth and her ruby eyes.

"I'm sorry," She apologized. "My name is Roya. And, since you're Persian you probably know that it means 'dreams and visions'…and yeah, I'm a Vampire too. But I'm younger than Arsalan in Vampiric terms. I'm still a year ahead of you, though!"

"She _does_ have dreams and visions, you know," Arsalan pointed out, then put on an odd expression. "It's kinda freaky."

"So she has visions, and then they happen?" The Prince asked, a little shocked but still feeling like he should have expected something such as this. He'd been through too much to not believe in farfetched things.

"Yep." Roya replied. Kamal gave them a confused look.

"But how do you two know each other?"

"Roya left the island a few years back, and she finally came back today. You know when she saved you? She had a vision that you were going to die by Farah's sister's hands, err, stake…and so she came to save you."

"I believe thanks are in order." The Prince said, laughing.

"Don't mention it, it's what I do. I only get visions of people who are really important." Roya said.

Kamal raised a brow. "Since when am I so important?"

Roya laughed. "I dunno, I don't even know you. But, I'm sure in time I'll believe you're as important as all the other people I have visions of."

Arsalan chuckled softly. "She adores fledglings, too." He said. The Prince looked at him.

"Does that mean I have a Vampiric mother now?" He asked, sounding unsure. Roya smiled good-heartedly.

"Not really, but I _will_ be taking care of you when you need it the most. That is, if you'd do the same for me." She said, brushing her brunette hair out of her eyes. Kamal gave her a questioning gaze.

"Farah's sister…" He paused, "…Did either of you know her name?"

"Unfortunately, no; we were talking about that while you were asleep. We don't know anything about her, OR this Farah you speak of." Arsalan slumped into his bed, and Roya sat on the edge of Kamal's as she started to see sorrow building up in the fledgling Vampire's eyes.

"I knew her." He said quietly, head hanging. "Farah, I mean."

Roya gave him a sympathetic look. The Prince waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Don't feel pity for me. It only makes me feel worse." He said sadly.

"How did you come to know Farah?" Arsalan asked. Kamal held his breath for a while, hoping to pass out again before he had to explain, but it didn't work. He exhaled sharply.

"When I was young and…stupidly oblivious of the dangers of battle, my father took me on a trip to Azad in India. Our men slaughtered their enemies mercilessly and I had gone to find honor and glory for my country. I raided the Maharajah's treasure vaults and stole the dagger of time, and my father took the hourglass of the sands. We brought it to one of my father's friends as a gift, but I got to keep the dagger. A Vizier, whom had been traveling with us, told me to unlock the hourglass with the dagger of time, and…I did. After that, I watched my father and his men turn into ravenous, bloodthirsty sand beasts…soon after I defeated a few batches of them, I met her…Farah." His voice became shaky. "God, she was the most beautiful thing alive on this earth." He stopped, trembling with silent sobs as he covered his eyes. Bloody tears fell from them, and Roya gently leaned over hand him a soft tissue in a small pocket of her long skirt.

He wiped his eyes, shaking his head and smiling sadly.

Arsalan's eyes were wide. "So…not going to finish?" He asked. The Prince bit his bottom lip.

"I really don't feel like it, Arsalan." He said. Arsalan nodded, pulling the covers up over himself.

"I understand. I think you know why, though." The streak-haired Vampire said softly. Roya sat silently as Kamal replied.

"I know."

A/N: The new character is revealed! I'll post her profile on my web-page soon enough.

Prince: This chapter was so angsty! Angst, angst, angst…angsty angsty angst!

Ancient-v: I like angst.

Prince: Me too.

Ancient-v: PLEASE REVIEW!

Roya: Or there won't be anymore chapters!

Ancient-v: Yes there will, don't listen to her!


	10. The Blood Crescent

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Prince of Persia games, or the companies that make them.

A/N: Well well well, we got a new character in yesterday, didn't we? Chapter 10.

Resurrected

Chapter 10

Kamal began to notice that, over a few days, Roya was very protective of him. Arsalan was right about her, obviously. If he forgot to feed or bathe, she'd constantly remind him to do so. He didn't mind it too much, but it _did _get on his nerves every now and then.

Then again, maybe she was like this for a reason. He intended to find out. Today wasn't really a busy day, but he wanted to find something to do.

Another thing he noticed was that every time he drank the blood of someone like a teenager, it gave him a slightly immature attitude. Of course he didn't like this, but he had to deal with it. He tried to drink more blood that belonged to people his age, so he wouldn't have that problem.

He hadn't heard much from his sire or Empress Fereshteh, he guessed they were having words.

He was sitting on his bed when Arsalan came in. Roya was already there, but Arsalan had been called to gather information from the Empress.

"Hey, guess what?" Arsalan asked. "You got your own chambers!"

Kamal didn't know if he should feel happy or neutral. "Uh…okay?" He said. Arsalan frowned.

"What's wrong? You don't want your own room?"

"It's not that, it's just…I don't know. It'll feel weird if you're not there."

"Oh, come on! Practically everyone in the Palace has their own room."

"When do I move in there?"

"Now, if you want."

"Can I stay in here for the rest of the day?"

Arsalan raised a brow.

(that afternoon)

Arsalan grinned and turned around from looking out of the window and into the now-breaking-day to face Kamal.

"Hey," He started, "You know what tonight is?"

"No."

"Tonight's the night of the Blood Crescent," Roya explained as she walked into the bedchamber. "Which is actually just a crimson crescent moon. But it has mystical powers on all Vampires; even fledglings like you." She pointed gently in the Prince's direction.

"What kind of 'powers'?" He asked confusedly.

"Well, any Vampire that merely glances at it will become mad and go on a mindless, murdering rampage…it's said in a book that Arsalan and I read a few years back that our violent nature is brought to the surface when we look at the Blood Crescent." Roya pointed out.

"Violent nature? Are we just naturally violent?" The Prince asked.

"Yes, but we can control ourselves so that we aren't violent. We're Vampires, sure; but we are _good_ Vampires." Roya said. Kamal raised his eyebrows.

"_Good_ Vampires…mhm."

"It's true! How many times a day do you go on a killing rampage?" Roya asked him.

He had to admit, he hadn't went on any killing rampages since he became a creature of the night. "None." He bit his lip, wary of his fangs. Roya smiled.

"You see? We feed; but only because we have to. That is our way of eating."

"Of course. If we didn't feed, we'd die." He replied. Roya winked at him.

"You got it! The Blood Crescent is the only thing that MAKES Vampires go on murderous rampages. And as long as we don't look at it, we're okay." She said.

They waited for night to come.

(later that night)

"Here it comes!" Arsalan shouted with glee, watching the tip of a dangerous crimson moon slowly rise into the sky. Roya smacked him in the back of the head, frowing.

"Close the window, you fool! Do you WANT to become a mindless killer again tonight?" She scolded. Kamal turned to look at them upon hearing this, eyes slightly wide as he looked back and forth at each of them.

"Arsalan has looked upon the Blood Crescent before?" He asked with a little shock. Arsalan scowled.

"Yeah, well it wasn't my fault!" He replied vehemently. The Prince looked taken aback.

"It wasn't?" He asked. Roya sighed.

"He was only a fledgling when his bedchamber was raided and someone gagged him while they made him stare at the Blood Crescent outside on the balcony….." She paused, reliving the horrifying memory with a shudder. "We still don't know who did that to him, but we know he is still on this island somewhere."

"Then let's find him! I mean come on, common sense! If he plans to strike again, we should catch him before he does!" Kamal practically yelled, smacking himself on the forehead to emphasize his point.

"That _is_ a good idea…but we must be careful if we are to find him. He is probably dangerous-" Roya was cut off by the streak-haired Vampire.

"It could be a _she_….." Arsalan cut in. Roya stared at him, glaring.

"You never know!" Arsalan added. Roya and Kamal rolled their eyes and turned, exiting the room. Arsalan ran after them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

(Palace, unknown hall)

"I have never been here…" Roya said nervously, "I've never even known about this part of the Palace before." She added as they slowly crept down the dark hall, three pairs of red eyes glowing in the dark. No torches or any other kinds of lights were there to light their way, but since they were all Vampires they had no trouble seeing whatsoever.

Arsalan began sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Kamal asked. They all stopped and Roya placed a hand on her hip.

"Smell something familiar?" She asked. Arsalan nodded, still smelling the air.

"Oh yeah. It smells just like the one who set me off on my little killing spree those four years ago." He said quietly. The three of them were silent, save for the sniffing sounds Arsalan made.

"We'd best be on our guard, then. If that man could outsmart Arsalan, we are in grave danger." Roya said. The Prince rolled his eyes in the pitch dark.

"When am I _not _in grave danger….." He muttered. Suddenly, cold hands gripped his neck harshly and yanked him out onto a balcony as he gave out a muffled cry.

"Kamal!" Arsalan shouted. Large, steel doors flung out in front of the balcony entrance and locked in place.

"Ugh! What is with the bloody doors!" Arsalan cried.

From outside the balcony, rough hands clenched around the Prince's neck and forced him to look up at the Blood-red Crescent moon. His eyes widened, and they flashed violently as he convulsed in his captor's grip.

"N-n…bo!" Kamal choked as his mind was taken over by some kind of unseen force and he began to go into a mindless state. Only one thought resided in his mind, though.

Kill.

"Come on!" Arsalan rammed himself into the doors, smashing his body into the heavy steel. "Stupid…worthless…piece of…crap!" One last shove, and the doors flung open.

"DON'T LOOK AT THE MOON!" Roya screamed. They carefully avoided looking at the moon's powerful red haze and focused their attention on something much more important.

They were greeted with a crouched and angrily hissing Prince.

The culprit was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, goddammit!" Arsalan swore. Roya and the duo-color-haired Vampire's eyes were wide, both of them trying to think of a plan before Kamal leapt and attacked.

"Your arrows!" Arsalan shouted. "Use your arrows!"

"I can't!" Roya replied. "They're black-laced arrows, they'll kill him!"

"Well would you help me _think_ of something, maybe!" Arsalan cried.

"I am!"

The Prince slowly circled the two, claws a lot longer and deadlier than they were and fangs sharper. He growled and snapped his teeth to emphasize his deadly intentions.

"Got any stakes?" Arsalan asked frantically. Roya nodded and hastily slipped one out of the pocket of her skirt. "Damn, you keep a lot of shit in there don't you!" He added.

"Just stake him and be done with it!" Roya cried. Kamal's eyes flashed and he let out a Vampiric shriek. He knew his opponent's plans for him, and he didn't like it. He started sprinting towards the one he knew had a weapon.

"Sorry about this, Prince!" Arsalan held the stake behind his back as the Prince leapt into the air, targeting his prey.

Arsalan carefully aimed where he wanted the stake to go and thrust it out when the time was right, Kamal's eyes widening with the agony he knew would come. His landed on it and roared with pain, collapsing and thrashing about.

Roya and Arsalan waited until the Prince calmed and fell unconscious, then picked him up and carried him back to Arsalan's chambers.

A/N: Well…that was…interesting.

Prince: And it was long!

Ancient-v: You're welcome! I had to put off a lot of phone-calls to finish it, too. PLEASE R&R!


	11. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia OR the companies that make the games.

A/N: Chapter 11.

Resurrected

Chapter 11

"Hungry?" Roya asked. Kamal shook his head, sighing and slumping back into the pillows of his new bed. Well, the bed really wasn't _new_, but it _was_ in a room that was his.

"No, Majid brought me some blood earlier. Besides, I don't think I could feed anyway…" He murmured. Roya laughed.

"Why not? Fledglings are always hungry." She said. The Prince gave her an 'are-you-kidding' look.

"Because I got stabbed with a stake for the second time this month. It's really starting to piss me off." He scowled.

"Well, none of what happened last night was your fault, at least try to understand _that_ much."

"I know. It just drives me crazy, knowing that my captor was so close but I couldn't see his face…"

"Arsalan still insists it could have been a girl." Roya smiles. "But I don't believe it was. I didn't catch a trace of a feminine scent in the air. I guess Arsalan's nose is all messed up." She said. Kamal laughed. He then remembered something he had wanted to ask Arsalan but he decided to ask Roya instead; since he couldn't get out of bed and Arsalan wasn't there.

"Majid…what happened to him?" He asked. Roya frowned.

"He did not always have the name 'Majid'… His name used to be 'Asghar', or 'small' as you know; because he was not well liked. He was married for a time, but I will soon explain what ended he and his wife's happiness. He had one son as well, but we don't know his name because he had his memory erased by Empress Fereshteh before he could tell us what his child's name was. He and his wife were framed for murdering someone at a market and his wife was put to death; while he was sent to this island to serve the Empress. Empress Fereshteh gave him the name 'Majid' just to mock him; and he has been called that to this day. He use to be a strong, powerful man…but now you wouldn't be able to recognize him from his past self if you tried."

"Oh. That's awfully sad. What happened to his child?"

"Nobody knows, but someone named Amin told me the other day that he thinks he was adopted by Egyptian parents. I cannot possibly tell how he knows this, but Amin is Amin….."

"Maybe he has visions just like you."

"No, I'm the only one on the island that has visions!" Roya laughed. "I fall unconscious for a short period of time when I have visions, so that's how I know. That, and Empress Fereshteh told me."

"How did she know?"

"I am not sure."

"Hm. She's a little strange."

"I agree."

"Don't you ever feel like she's planning something for you behind your back?"

"Usually when she is planning something, they are not supposed to know."

Suddenly, Kamal hissed and sucked in his breath, eyes clenching shut while he bit his lip. Roya gently pushed the Prince into a fully lying position. She placed an ear to his bare stomach and listened.

"Tisk tisk, Prince. It's empty."

"I've also noticed that I don't have to use the bathroom."

"That's because the blood re-nourishes the proteins in your stomach, and eventually dissolves."

"Neat. Now what are you saying?"

"You need to feed again." She said. Kamal groaned. "Now none of that, you have to drink a lot of blood if you want that wound to heal." She added.

"What if I _don't_ want the wound to heal?"

"Hush." She says. She left the room for a few minutes, then came back with what the Prince regarded with widened eyes as a fully live and struggling human.

"What do you want me to…oh my God." He said, grimacing. "You want me to bite him while he's alive?"

"Sometimes it helps if the prey is live…here. I'll restrain him while you bite. Probably haven't put those fangs to use since yesterday, anyway."

"Oh, that's a good excuse." The Prince said. He watched as Roya firmly pushed the young squirming male onto the bed and force his head down, showing his jugular to the Vampire. Kamal bared his fanged teeth and reluctantly bit down into the large vein.

It disgusted him that he was delighted in the fact that his prey was whimpering.

He finished a few moments later and made a face as he pulled his fangs away from his meal. Roya took the now dead human away and discarded him outside the hall. She went back inside and saw Kamal staring at the ceiling.

"That was…strange." He muttered.

"Your first fully conscious meal, it should be. That wound should heal in no to time, now." Roya said. Kamal smiled a bit.

"I'll be glad to get out of this bed and walk around."

"Oh, you'll be glad to do a lot of things."

A/N: Pretty pointless chapter, except for the part that explained what happened to Majid. THAT was a VERY important part of this story.

Prince: I know why, I know why!

Ancient-v: Shut up, don't tell them! They'll have to do a little web-surfing to find out!

Prince: PLEASE let me tell them!

Ancient-v: The suspense is killing ya, huh?

Prince: YES!

Ancient-v: No.

Prince: Dammit!

Ancient-v: R&R PLEASE!


	12. Runaways

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia OR the companies that make the games.

A/N: I've been lazy today. So what.

Resurrected

Chapter 12

Even though Kamal had his own room now, Roya and Arsalan were always there anyway. He knew they both had their own bedchambers, but it seemed as though he was the spot of attention.

A week after his ability to walk again, he began to learn how to hunt.

"No, no…if you crouch like that all the time, you'll hurt your back." Darya, the Vampiress instructing him; scolded. The Prince sighed loudly and loosened the muscles in his back.

He was being taught in the training grounds, the _pouncing_ field to be exact.

"You guys? Do I _really_ have to do this?" Arsalan whined from where he stood, which was a good 30 yards away from Kamal and Darya. He was tied up with rope and being held back from running by Roya.

"Yes, you git. You know how important it is to teach a fledgling how to hunt." Roya hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow! …But what if he isn't a fledgling anymore?" He asked. Roya rolled her eyes.

"You should start feeling a tingling sensation in your ankles now…" Darya said, watching as Kamal readied himself for the spring. She noticed how much he was into this. His Vampiric nature was being awakened and he knew it.

"You may pounce when you see fit, Kamal." Darya said. And he did.

He felt the rush of air as he lithely sprung into it, tackling his friend the the ground and biting him in the neck. Arsalan cried out.

"You never TOLD me he was going to BITE me!"

(days later)

Arsalan and Kamal sat reading a huge, mythological book in Arsalan's chambers when Roya walked in.

"Hey Roya. Haven't seen you in a while." Arsalan said, not having to turn around to know it was her because of his nose. Kamal knew as well, but he didn't say anything.

Both of them turned around, noting that she looked frantic.

"What's up?" Arsalan asked. Roya's breathing was quickened.

"I-I just had a vision…" She gasped, clutching the side of what used to be the Prince's bed, and fell upon it on her back. Kamal and Arsalan approached her.

"Well what was it about?" Arsalan asked her. Roya's eyes were wide.

"T-terrible…Kamal is…part of an…ancient Vampire p-prophecy…"

"A Vampire Prophecy?" Kamal said, but it was more of a shocked statement.

"Y-you were lying on some kind of alter…all chained up…The Empress Fereshteh is holding a wooden stake over your heart…and…that is all I saw before I awoke again." Roya said breathlessly.

Kamal's mouth was slightly ajar. "Maybe that was what you meant when you told me that you only have visions of people that are important."

"Geez, Kamal! You sound so damn casual about it! We have to figure out a way to dodge around this!" Arsalan snarled. The Prince was silent, staring at him. "What?"

"You called me Kamal. You called me by my real name…" Kamal said quietly. Arsalan softened his gaze for a moment, then gave him a harsh glare.

"Well what of it?" He asked defensively.

"Never mind." The Prince smiled and shook his head.

"So how are we going to know when this is gonna happen?" Arsalan asked Roya, who had now calmed down.

"I don't know. But we have to be wary when we leave this room. Most likely, The Empress Fereshteh will send for you to meet her in the throne room, and it will begin there. Her guards will probably try to grab you and chain you up to the alter. I'm not even sure where the alter is, but there was sunlight shining onto it." Roya explained.

"Sunlight burns us. That can't be good." Kamal stated.

"What about this 'Ancient Vampire Prophecy'? What is _that_?" Arsalan asked Roya.

She focused, looking lost in her thoughts. "I have read about it before…it is said that the Prophecy includes a Prince, an Empress; and an army of Vampires. Oh, I remember it now! It said that the Empress would kill the Prince by placing him in sunlight and plunging a stake in his heart, and the moon will block out the sun. When this happens, the Empress will summon her army of Vampires to destroy the world. That is what she is up to!"

"Then we have to stop her." Kamal said firmly. "I've had a bad feeling that she is up to no good."

"And believe me, you have found out a bit too late." Said a voice in the doorway. The three of them turned to find a group of Imperial Guards standing there, weapons drawn and holding them menacingly.

The group of Vampires warily stood and began backing away. Kamal tried to think of a plan.

"You guys know a way out of this?" Arsalan whimpered like a baby.

"I thought you were a _lion_!" Kamal hissed. Arsalan ignored him, attention focused on the advancing imperial guards.

"You three will meet the end of your days this hour and spend your eternities rotting in hell!" The leader of the Imperials snarled. Suddenly, a smoke bomb exploded around them and two familiar friends ran into the room. The Imperial Guards choked and were blinded by the thick smoke.

"Darya, Amin! What in the Gods' names are you doing here!" Roya cried. Darya carefully avoided the smoke and grabbed Arsalan and Kamal's clawed hands, pulling them through the room to the exit. Amin took Roya's hand and did the same.

Once they were out in the hall, they all exhaled sharply, even though they didn't have to breathe. 'The smoke had an effect on us, as well as the Imperial Guards. It must have been poisoned.' Kamal thought.

"Run!" Amin urged.

"Where! There is no way we'll be able to escape this island if-" The Prince was cut off by Amin.

"There is a boat waiting for you at the end of the forest and on the beach, it will take you to Babylon!" Amin explained. The three stared at him. "RUN!"

"Thank you Amin, Darya!" Roya cried, then joined Arsalan and Kamal and ran like hell.

"You two will not escape." Another group of Imperial guards began descending down the stairs of the second floor of the Palace. Darya and Amin's eyes widened as their swords impaled them, silencing them.

(outside the Palace)

The Empress obviously had expected something like this to happen, because countless arrows were flying at them over the top of the Palace. They hastily dodged them as they ran for the tropical trees.

It was when they entered the jungle that they realized they had more dangers to face.

A/N: Hm, a little action here and there…..

Prince: A _little_?

A/N: PLEASE R&R!


	13. Fledgling No More

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia OR the companies that make the games.

A/N: …There's like a river of water flowing down my street. Oh, yay for the new reviewer! And it just occurred to me that I haven't got my lazy butt up and gone to review Ocecat's "Hand of Fate" again, while she keeps reviewing my story!

Ocecat: Thank you so much, I'm not worthy lol!

Z6e6r6o: Thank you bunchies!

Resurrected

Chapter 13

"I don't know about you," Arsalan said, "But I'm getting hungry. What kind of weird blood are we supposed to drink while we're in this stupid jungle?"

"Animal blood." Kamal said, hearing Arsalan groan a complain. "And don't call this jungle stupid, because if it wasn't here then we'd be lodged to the ground with arrows."

"Very true." Roya said. "You should try to keep up a better mood, Arsalan."

"Oh, well, sure! Tell the Vampire that just had the shock of his life to be in a better mood! And animal blood, what is up with drinking animal blood! I can imagine myself running around trying to grab this little tiny squirrel's tail and-"

"ARSALAN! SHUT UP!" Kamal and Roya shouted in unison. The streak-haired Vampire immediately locked into silence. Roya looked lost in her thoughts as they moved through the thick trees and bushes, creating their own path. She suddenly gasped.

"What?" Kamal asked. Roya smiled.

"You're not a fledgling anymore!"

"So that's how it works, Roya? You gasp and say-"

"Arsalan, don't start. So how…I mean how do you know?" Kamal asked the Vampiress.

"You've been a Vampire for a month and a half! That means you've entered Vampire adulthood." She said happily.

"But I'm already an adult." Kamal countered.

"Yes, but not an adult in Vampiric terms. But you are now!" She replied.

"Oh…so, what? Do I get some kind of special power like you?" He asked.

"Some Vampires do, some don't. But with you, I believe that you will achieve one soon enough." She said. "Oh, and your claws, ears and fangs lengthen until they're like mine and Arsalan's." She added thoughtfully.

"He told me they would, when he first met me." Kamal replied.

"You know I-"

"Arsalan!" Kamal cried.

"What! Dammit, you are CRAZY people! I was just going to say that I first met him in the turning chambers!" Arsalan countered. Roya turned to look at him as they walked.

"But I thought Shahdee was your sire?" She asked.

"She is," The Prince started, "…But Arsalan is really the one that took care of me after my rebirth. Shahdee just _left_ me there to _starve_." He said sourly. "Her name alone puts a bad taste in my mouth."

"That's very sad. Most Vampires and their sires are very close like parent and child." Roya said, nodding approvingly.

"Well we weren't." Kamal said quietly. Silence overcame them.

"…..Well I think Shahdee is a bitch."

"ARSALAN!"

(that night)

"Any more heat and we'd have been burned to a crisp." Roya stated as they wearily collapsed onto the grassy jungle floor.

"I thought it was only sunlight that could burn us after a period of time."

"No, you can also catch heat syndrome. Which, might I add without both of you jumping on my ass, sucks." Arsalan said. "Yes, I know the 'jumping on my ass' was a bad pun, but-"

"Hold on." The Prince was completely still. The other two Vampires did the same while their ears twitched and pricked.

"Am I the only one hearing that?" Kamal asked. A series of noises of something munching on grass came to their hypersensitive ears.

"I think it's an Okapi." Arsalan said.

"What in the Gods' names is an Okapi?" Kamal asked.

"It's got some stripes, has hooves…and it's kind of brown at the top…has a funny nose. They're weird looking little animals." Arsalan replied.

Kamal and Roya gave him a look.

"…And we're going to kill it, aren't we." Arsalan added, more of a statement than a question. Roya nodded and pulled her bow from her back, lodging an arrow into it and silently standing up.

"But you GUYS…they're the coolest animals ever!" The streak-haired Vampire whined.

(ten minutes later)

The three Vampires were tiredly lying on their backs in a circle, arms crossed behind their heads.

"You know…" The Prince started, "…I never thought any of this would happen to me. I feel like I've died a million times then went somewhere else."

"What do you mean, went somewhere else?" Arsalan asked, clawed hand on his full belly.

"I feel like I've gone somewhere between heaven and hell, because…It's not quite heaven and it's not quite hell."

"I'm not sure I get your meaning, Prince." Arsalan replied. Kamal just laughed softly.

"You'll understand after you sailed the Ocean and felt like you've died one thousand times over." He said. Silence overcame the three Vampires, before Arsalan spoke out.

"Hey, Prince…remember when I told you I'd finish my story?" He asked. The Prince nodded.

"I do." He answered.

"Maybe this is a good time to finish it." Arsalan said. He sighed before moving on, not seeing Kamal and Roya turning their heads to look at him as he gazed up at what visible stars there were above.

"After I'd found the dagger lying beside my parent's corpses, I secluded myself for ten years so I could train myself to get stronger before I could go to the island. After that, I left with all of my friends and went across the sea on a ship to avenge my parent's murderers. I made it there, but most of my crew had died due to illness and disease when we arrived on the island. Soon, I was the only one left after the long trek through the jungle to the Palace. I made it inside, but once I did; I fell unconscious. Empress Fereshteh found me lying at the doors of her throne room, and obviously thought I'd make a good Vampire so she had a Vampiress named Elaheh turn me. After I was turned, Empress Fereshteh allowed me to kill my parent's murderers, but not after some consideration. She told me that if I killed them, then I would have to remain her servant for all eternity." He finished.

"And that's what you became." The Prince said. "Does Roya know about this?"

"I do. I've known about it for a long time, now." She said, yawning.

"Thank you for finishing, Arsalan." Kamal said softly. "I know it hurts you."

"Yeah, but you can't start a story and not finish it." Arsalan replied.

The Prince yawned as well, and the other two Vampires noticed that his fanged teeth were as long as theirs'.

"Congratulations." Arsalan said sarcastically.

"Now you have to try harder not to bite your bottom lip."

A/N: I FINALLY finished Arsalan's bio! I don't know about Roya's bio, though. (sniffles)

Prince: PLEASE R&R!

Ancient-v: You little punk, that's MY line!


	14. Author's Note

A/N: About the Okapi thing.

I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOOO SORRY! THE OKAPI IS THE ONLY KIND OF HOOVED JUNGLE ANIMAL I KNOW AND IT HAD TO BE A HOOVED JUNGLE ANIMAL THAT BIT THE DUST!

So, once again, sorry about that. I'm already working on the 14th chapter, and I don't think any Okapi's kick the bucket in that one.


	15. At Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: I know, I posted an author's note about the Okapi thing and…now I feel guilty. Anywho, away from the bad things and into a new chapter! BTW, this fanfic is almost over so I need some faithful reviews!

Ocecat: Thank you! I'm sorry about the poor little Okapi! He was just there, munching on some grass and minding his own business…but when he saw me he thought "Oh, shit!" lol…but hungry Vamps and innocent Okapis just don't mix…sadly enough…(sings) what a wonderful world it would be!

Resurrected

Chapter 14

After a couple more day's worth of trudging through dense trees and tropical brush, they had made it to the beach. Luckily, it was night time when they got there and they didn't have to worry about the heat.

The ship almost looked exactly like the one the Prince had captained a long time ago, except for the fact that the sails were dark navy blue and the wood was jet black. A large flag blew in the wind at the top deck, and had a picture of a lion behind two crossed swords.

All three of them thought it was strange that the Empress Fereshteh hadn't sent someone to look for them.

Or had she?

"Ahoy there!" (A/N: (snorts) Very original…) A dark-clothed man greeted them as he let down a makeshift bridge for them to board. "My name's Arsalan."

The Vampiric Arsalan raised a brow, looking like he was about to attack the man.

"Arsalan, no. Um, excuse me. Is there anything else we can call you other than your real name? Our friend's name is Arsalan as well." Kamal said politely.

"Oh, well in that case you can call me-"

"DO NOT…" Arsalan started, snarling, "…Say 'Arse'." He threatened as he stepped aboard the ship with the other two Vampires. The human Arsalan gave Kamal a questioning look.

"Can we just call you Bob?" The Prince asked, a little bit of fang showing as a threat.

(later that night)

"Bob?" Roya started, "Why _Bob_?" She asked while she, Kamal and Arsalan made their beds for the night

"Because I'm hungry and tired, which makes me pissed. If I don't get to feed soon I'm going to have to kill someone on this ship." The Prince growled.

"Geez, someone's grumpy. Go tell…_Bob_," Arsalan snickered softly, "That you're a Vampire and you need blood. Oh, and get some for us too. But don't be too mean about it, or he'll piss his pants again like the last time you threatened him cuz I could smell it." He yawned. "I'll finish your bed for ya." He added. Kamal sighed loudly and gave him a friend-to-friend punch on the arm as he exited the room.

"Thanks, Arsalan." He called behind him.

Arsalan rubbed his arm. "Ow." He complained. Roya laughed softly.

(Top deck)

The Prince looked about for…_Bob_…eagerly. And, if you stretch it, almost frantically. He hadn't fed in two days since the Okapi and he was starting to get desperate. His Vampiric nature told him to find blood immediately as his vision automatically went into heat-sense. He cursed and tried to change it back to his normal vision, but he couldn't. Now, it was harder to find who he was looking for; and he silently wished he had remembered the Captain's scent.

He couldn't take it anymore.

The predator in him was driving his human nature away and his mind became filled with violent intentions. His clawed fingers twitched and he jerked uncontrollably.

Desperate to feed, he stalked over to the man nearest him and swiped at his back with his sharp claws, causing his prey to cry out. He crouched down and quickly bit the man in the throat, missing the jugular in his haste. The man died slowly due to the inaccuracy of the bite, and Kamal fed like he'd never fed before.

Once his need for blood began to fade away, his normal plane of thought returned and he remembered to bring blood back for his friends.

He tugged on the back of the man's shirt with his fangs and grabbed an arm with his clawed hands, dragging his kill down the stairs and to he and his friends' cabin.

He received many odd stares on his way, which he replied to with a deep rumbling growl.

(Cabin)

"Where is he?" Arsalan groaned. His question was soon answered when the door slammed open and a Persian Vampire Prince dragged a very dead human into the room. Roya gasped and Arsalan's eyes were slightly wide as the man was dropped to the damp floor.

"I know, I know…" Kamal started, "But…_Bob_ was nowhere in sight and my stomach was growling something fierce."

Silence overcame the room.

"Works for me." Arsalan and Roya said in unison.

(one night later)

The three Vampires were snugly sleeping in their bunks, ears perking involuntarily every now and then. Suddenly, violent knocking began to sound on their cabin door.

"What in the…hell?" Arsalan cursed as he sat up quickly, but bashed his head against the bottom of Roya's bunk above him. "Shit! Would somebody PLEASE see what asshole is banging on the damn door!" He cried. The Prince on the other side of the small room hissed and got up, walking to the door and opening it before their peace-disturber could disturb them any further.

It was the Captain.

"I-I know what you did! Y-you're monsters, all th-three of you!" _Bob_ stuttered. The Prince sighed, easily grabbing the hysteric man by the collar and pulling him inside. He slammed the door behind him and folded his arms, blowing stray hair out of his face. (A/N: (sings) He's too sexy for his shirt, too sexy for his shirt, so sexy it hurtsssss!)

The terrified man fell into a trembling ball in the corner of the room as Kamal began to explain.

"Yes," The Prince started, sighing, "I killed one of your crewman. I'm sorry. But, YOU were nowhere in sight and I WOULD have asked you for some blood, but I couldn't find you. Where exactly _were_ you when I was looking for you?"

"What…what are you?" _Bob_ asked softly.

"You still haven't answered my question." The Prince replied. The Captain continued to shake.

Kamal bit his lip, looking up at the ceiling momentarily before looking back down at the frightened man.

"We're Vampires."

Silence.

"But I…I thought Vampires were only myths…" _Bob_ stuttered.

"You saw the fangs, didn't ya?" Arsalan cut in. The Captain looked at the streak-haired Vampire, then back to Kamal. The Prince fully bared all of his teeth, including his fanged ones.

"I…I don't believe it. I'm just…seeing things." The Captain trembled.

"_Well_ then," Kamal started, grabbing the man by the collar again and throwing him outside.

"You'd best _see_ things out there on the Ocean and do your job. If you don't get us to Babylon…" He paused, clicking his fangs to his bottom teeth to emphasize his threat,

"You'll regret it."

A/N: (still singing) He's too sexy for his shirt, too sexy for his shirt, so sexy it hurtsssss…

Prince: (rips shirt off)

Ancient-v: (jaw drops, stares)

Prince: Um…maybe that was a bad idea. PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: (still in a stupor, even though the Prince has now put on another shirt)

Prince: I guess I'll write this chapter, then!

Ancient-v: NUUUUU! You'll screw it all up!

Prince: That's what I thought.

Resurrected

Chapter 15

The Vampires spent the next day sleeping and lounging in their cabin. The Prince knew the Captain didn't want to lose any more of his crewman, he just hoped that _Bob_ had more sense than he looked like he did; because no news had come to them about the feeding arrangements.

'Not believing in myths is one thing,' Kamal thought while lying on his bunk around the afternoon, 'But when you see the fangs for yourself, it's best to believe.'

(later that night)

The Prince was beginning to feel hunger pangs again. It wasn't as bad as the last time, but he _did_ need to find the Captain and tell him he needed blood.

Arsalan and Roya dismissed the thought of feeding, probably because they didn't need to feed as much as he did. Even though he had reached Vampiric adulthood, his needs were a little greater than that of his friends'.

He lithely stood from his bed with a cat-like grace and went to find _Bob_.

(top deck)

Fortunately, he found the Captain at the wheel.

"Excuse me," He started, and the Captain turned to look at him. The human's eyes widened and he produced a crucifix from his cloak, trembling and holding it out at the Vampire. Kamal simply raised his brow.

"What is this supposed to be?"

"It's a crucifix, you filthy beast! If you touch it, you'll burn into flames!" _Bob_ replied.

The Prince still had his eyebrow raised.

"But who says I'm going to touch it? Besides, I think I would know what dangers can befall me already. My friend has told me of them."

"Has he now?" The Captain asked sarcastically. Kamal shook his head, looking down at the wooden deck and back up at the human.

"I just wanted to apologize about last night. I know you're afraid of me, but that's something natural with all humans. They fear what they don't understand-"

"And I'm supposed to fear what I don't understand? I understand you perfectly, Vampire; you prey on the innocent and kill them like sheep or fowl, stalking them before you pounce and feed upon them like they are nothing. How do you expect me to be used to you or your friends?" _Bob_ snarled. The Prince sighed, touching the tip of one of his fanged teeth with his tongue.

"I don't expect anything from you other than for you to get my friends and I to Babylon, and for you to give us blood. I know you don't want any more of your crewman ending up as our dinner and I know you would rather bleed them than have them killed. Which will it be?" The Prince asked. The human remained silent.

"Look, even if I reached Vampire adulthood the other day, I can't control my nature very well yet. Once again, I am _sorry_ for killing your crewman. I didn't want to, because I have more human nature than most Vampires-"

"Alright."

Kamal raised his eyebrows, then lowered them and sighed with relief. "We have to drink at least a third of a gallon of blood each day."

"You'll only be on this boat for about another week before we reach Babylon."

"You're sure?"

"Aye."

"Thank you. Please send the blood to our cabin in ten minutes at the most." Kamal replied, then began briskly walking away.

"I never thought I'd come to terms with a Vampire." The Captain's voice stopped him, and the Vampire turned around. "But I did. You're a reasonable one, at least. Not like others."

"I thought you said you haven't seen any other Vampires but myself and my friends?" The Prince asked.

"I haven't, but I imagine any others would be uncontrollable beasts." _Bob_ laughed.

(cabin)

Arsalan and Roya were awake now that they had smelled the blood goblets that had been brought into the room by one of the crewman. He handed one to each of the Vampires and they drank hungrily.

"Hm," Roya paused, "How did you come to terms with the Captain?"

"I don't know. I told him that if he didn't want anymore dead people on board then he'd better give us blood."

"That's a good threat. Hands on deck are important, we should start threatening him for gold and stuff." Arsalan said, but Roya smacked him upside the head.

"Arsalan." The Prince said quietly.

"What? It's a good way to get rich."

"We've already scared him to death, he actually had a crucifix when I went up there to talk with him." Kamal replied.

"Crucifix?" Arsalan asked confusedly.

"Yes, Arsalan; a crucifix. A portable cross. Obviously you didn't tell me about that one, because he told me Vampires burst into flames when they touch it." Kamal replied, swirling around his goblet of blood before taking a sip.

"…Cool." Arsalan said. "Did you touch it?" The Prince gave him a look as he gulped down a mouthful of blood. "…Oh. Right. You would have burst into flames."

"The Captain said we have about another week before we reach Babylon." Kamal said, watching the stilled blood in his goblet. "We'll have to do with sleeping during the day and drinking blood from cups until then."

"Who made _you_ boss?" Arsalan asked. Silence overcame the room, and they remained perfectly still as their eyes moved from side-to-side to glance at one another.

"You're alpha." Roya suddenly spoke out, smiling gently. The Prince looked up from his goblet at her.

"…What?" He asked her.

"Alpha, you know; as in 'leader'?" She replied. Kamal narrowed his eyes.

"I thought that was the kind of thing with wolves." He said. Roya shook her head.

"They're like that with any predator."

"Just because I told you how long we're going to be here doesn't mean I'm an alpha Vampire." The Prince said, taking a drink of his blood.

"I can sense it in you, your royal blood is winning out and is making you the leader of the three of us." Roya said.

"O…k." Kamal said. "…Have you been drinking something we should know about?"

"No!" Roya countered, looking hurt. "Other than blood, that is."

Suddenly, the ship began to rock violently and shake like an earthquake was occurring. Kamal jumped up and ran out of the cabin, his two friends following. They ran to the upper deck and found every crewman there, frantically trying to find out what the problem was. Kamal scented out the Captain and found him at the wheel, as usual.

The wind was blowing harshly and the water was violently tossing huge waves against the sides of the ship, but the Prince sensed something else was wrong.

"What's going on!" He shouted over the storm. _Bob_ desperately turned the wheel this way and that as he tried to maneuver the boat through the perilous waters.

"I don't know!" _Bob_ yelled. "It's like something is hitting the bottom of the ship!"

"What do you mean!" Kamal screamed.

Suddenly, a huge and very nasty looking serpentine sea-monster arose out of the water and roared at them, and the Prince's eyes widened. He looked back at the Captain, who had the same expression and replied.

"I see what you mean!" He shouted and he and his friends drew their respective weapons.

A/N: …Cliffy.

Prince: Bad author, bad!

Ancient-v: PLEASE R&R!


	17. Denied Entry To Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: I never really thought of a reason for Arsalan to use his Sais until now. Roya gave him a stake to use on the Prince in the chapter "Blood Crescent", but I didn't think that was the right time to use his Sais.

Resurrected

Chapter 16

The Prince rolled to the side when the gigantic beast lunged its head toward him, aiming to bite his leg. Roya shot arrows at the creature's neck and Arsalan impaled the creature in the eyes with both of his Sais.

Kamal repeatedly slashed at the serpent's head when it dived down upon them to try and tear one of them off deck. The creature roared in agony. The Prince stabbed one of his swords into the top of the sea-monster's head; slicing through the brain. He knew this was a fatal attack to any living being. But before the creature could die, it snapped its jaws and sharp teeth around the Vampire's torso.

He let out an inhuman scream of pain.

The mythological beast still held Kamal in its teeth when it gave one last deafening shriek before its death and aimlessly fell into the dark abyss of the sea; taking the badly wounded Vampire with it.

Arsalan and Roya's eyes widened and they scrambled to the edge of the ship, frantically searching the violent waters for their lost friend.

He was gone.

(later that night)

Arsalan sat hunched on his bunk, face in his hands while bloody tears streamed down his pale cheeks. Roya sat beside him, head leaning on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"He's gone, Roya." He said softly. The Vampiress closed her eyes in grief.

"He died a hero's death." She murmured.

"No, we could have saved him! We could have pushed him out of the way before that filthy monster took him! We just…we just _stood_ there…we didn't help him…" The streak-haired Vampire said.

"We did everything we could to help, Arsalan." She replied quietly.

"All we can do now…is pray that he enters the gates of heaven."

(somewhere off the shores of Babylon)

The Prince's body slowly drifted onto the soft, white sand along with the gently rolling shoreline waves. Bloody bite-holes were embedded in his torso, and his clothes had been badly ripped and torn.

__

He found himself awakening in a peaceful world. He sat up and saw he was sitting on a hilltop, with long grass blowing gently in the soft breeze. He heard a child-like giggle from behind him and slowly turned, his eyes widening in response.

Farah.

His beautiful, beloved Farah…

And a child. A little girl to be exact, looking to only be about five or six years old. She had wavy black hair like **her**…

It was her daughter. His mind came to an astonishing conclusion.

It was **his** daughter.

"Farah?" He stood, but stopped in mid-step to run to her when he noticed his fingers.

No claws.

He licked the teeth inside his mouth and discovered there were no fanged ones, either. He delicately tapped his ears to discover they were normal and not pointed.

He was human.

His love slowly treaded through the soft grass as he stood there, gazing at her breathlessly. His eyes didn't believe what they saw.

"My love…" Farah said and gently embraced him. He turned his face into the soft skin of her shoulder and nuzzled her lovingly.

"Farah…" He said, tears falling from his blue eyes. "You have no idea…"

"Shh…" Farah smiled gently and slowly moved in for a kiss, meeting his lips with hers. They closed their eyes, tongues meeting one another's. They shared that kiss for a very long time until their daughter began tugging on her father's pants and her mother's flowing white dress; laughing with childish youth.

He smiled warmly and knelt down to scoop her up, placing her on his shoulder. Farah laughed.

"Her name is-"

"Kakolukia." He cut her off, a tug of a smile appearing at his mouth. Farah gave him a mischievous look before taking her daughter from him and placing her on the ground.

"It is not yet your time, my love." She said suddenly, looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" He asked her. He recognized a bit of sorrow in her sparkling eyes.

"You must finish your journey before you come here to stay in the place with your daughter and I forever." She said. He knew she wasn't joking around with him.

"**You** are the most important part of the Great Vampire Prophecy. Only you and you alone can defeat the Dahaka." She added. Kamal felt tears burn his eyes.

"But…I d-don't…want to leave… you…you can't-"

"I'm so sorry…" She said, quickly turning her back on him. His world flashed white for a few moments, and his head spun.

He hastily sprung up from the sand, and saw a black ship with a blue flag coming into view.

A/N: …(sniffles) Please R&R…


	18. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: Anybody remember the "Numa numa dance" kid? He was on the news for a long time about a month ago…By the way, I'm NOT a robot; just because I update fast doesn't mean I can't spend 2 hours writing new chapters for this fic everyday… anyway, chapter 17.

Resurrected

Chapter 17

__

He was dreaming again, but this time his love wasn't the one he was with. It was the Old Man who had warned him a few years back to not go the Island of Time.

"Go to the temple of Rostam in the forest of Rahim. Only there can you fulfill your destiny."

The Prince's eyes opened ever slowly as he awoke to find himself in a dimly-lighted room. His Vampiric internal clock told him it was night. He was in a bed. _His_ bed; and he knew because he remembered how the sheets and blankets smelled.

…And he was in his room.

Not his room on the bunk of the ship he had sailed on, but the room he slept in that was in his _house_; in Babylon.

He was home.

He was also immediately pounced upon by an extremely relieved streak-haired Vampire as soon as he opened his weary crimson eyes. Literally.

The Prince's eyes widened and he let in a sharp intake of breath with pain. He weakly tried to push the other Vampire off of him, but to no avail. Arsalan was hugging him too tightly.

"Dear Gods, you had us so damn worried! You were gone for a whole week and we thought for sure you had died!" He cried. Then Roya entered the room and gasped upon finding the Prince awake and, more importantly; the other creature of the night that was choking him in his meant-to-be friendly embrace. She ran over to them and roughly pushed Arsalan off the bed, stroking back the Prince's raven hair. Arsalan landed on the floor with a painful sounding thud.

"Are you alright?" The Vampiress asked the heavily wounded but greatly bandaged Vampire.

"I'm…in a little pain, but I think I'll be okay. I've gotten staked two times in my Vampiric unlife, haven't I?" Kamal asked hoarsely, laughing softly. Roya smiled.

"You should go back to sleep. Are you hungry?"

"A bit." The Prince said. Roya nodded.

"I'll bring you some blood, then. Oh, and I think someone is here to see you. Do you want me to tell them to come in?"

"Uh…sure, I…guess." Kamal answered. Roya nodded once more and exited the room.

The Vampire Prince heard her open the front door and tell someone, a young man at the sound of it (when he heard the visitor reply in thanks); to come in. He watched a short-black haired teenager with a brown shirt, beige-colored pants and brown boots entered the room.

"Shahin?" Kamal asked. The teenager's eyes widened as he saw the Prince. Arsalan slowly stood from his sprawled position on the floor and raised a brow.

"You two know each other?" He asked them. Kamal stared at Shahin and the human stared back.

"We were playmates when we were little…we both were babysat by an old man every day in the Palace I lived in…because my father was always too busy with foreign affairs …we were only about four or five years old." The Prince said quietly in disbelief.

"Shahin was the son of the Sultan, a very good friend of my father's…"

"How do you recognize me?" Shahin asked confusedly. Kamal blinked and stared at the ceiling.

"I am no longer human." He said.

"Well I knew that much when I walked in here and saw you, but what do you mean?" His black-haired friend asked him.

"I'm a creature of the night now, my friend. I was turned into what you would call a 'vampire' a few months ago on Fershteh's Isle." He said softly. "I drink blood."

Shahin gaped at him with horror. He noticed the fanged teeth in his friend's mouth for the first time.

"Shahin, it's not as bad as you think." Kamal added. "And, _I'm_ not the only Vampire here. Arsalan here and the lady that met you at my door are also Vampires."

"You…kill people?"

"Only the bad ones." Kamal answered.

"But…you _kill_ people…"Shahin countered, shocked.

"**_Yes_**, but not the ones that haven't done anything hideously wrong in their lifetimes."

"So you're like…a scavenger? Feeding on the ones that corrupt the community?" Shahin asked.

"We're not _scavengers_, we're hunters. Even if…well, you know; even if we can still feed off the dead." Kamal said thoughtfully, but shook his head. "But the only dead thing I've drank blood from was some kind of animal called an Okapi."

"I'm still not at ease, but…we're still friends, right? I mean, just because you're a…" Shahin gulped, "…Vampire…and I'm kinda your…well…"

"You don't have to say it. Why are we even talking about something that's making you uncomfortable?" The Prince asked.

"Because I want to be able to get used to you." Shahin countered.

"Well, my friend," He said, yawning whilst lulling his tongue and showing off his gleaming fangs, "I'm afraid you won't have long to get used to me."

"Please don't eat me!" His black-haired human friend said suddenly. Kamal at up, propping his shoulder up on the mattress while he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not eating anybody." The Vampiric Prince said. "And I don't _eat_ people, Shahin. I drink their blood." He paused, letting an overwhelming silence drift into the room.

"I'm going to be leaving with my other friends soon." Kamal said quietly. Shahin suddenly gained great confidence.

"Then I'll come with you!"

A/N: I'm debating on whether I should let Shahin go with Kamal, Roya and Arsalan when they leave to go to the Temple.

Prince: Nooooo! No humans with the Vampires!

Ancient-v: PLEASE R&R!


	19. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: Who here thinks Shahin is goin' with the Vamps?

Prince: (thumbs down)

Resurrected

Chapter 19

"Let me go with you." Shahin said, a little bit of a question and a little bit of a statement. Roya walked into the room and handed the Prince a goblet of warm blood. He nodded in thanks and took a sip, swishing it around in his mouth a little to enjoy the taste; he hadn't eaten in a while. He watched as Arsalan left the room, figuring that his streak-haired friend thought they needed to talk alone.

"No." The Prince said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's _dangerous_ and I can't let something horrible happen to you!" Kamal cried. His friend looked down at the floor for a minute, then his eyes narrowed and he glared at the Vampire.

"I know what this is all about." He said, venom in his voice. "It's because I'm human and you think humans are weak."

"Shahin-"

"No! No, it's okay! Because you know what, you're a Vampire. You're supposed to think lowly of your prey, aren't you!" Shahin said sarcastically.

"_I_ don't want you coming along because I'd have more guilt to bear if you were hurt, or even worse _killed_!" Kamal hissed.

"Then turn me into a Vampire." Shahin said simply, crossing his arms.

"**_What?_**" The Prince asked with disbelief, almost spilling his goblet of blood.

"You heard me! Turn me into one of your kind!" Shahin cried.

"…Why would you _ever_ ask me to do something like that?"

"Because I want to come along with you on your journey!"

"You want to know what it's like to be a Vampire?" Kamal said, anger building up. He bared his fangs at his friend and snarled. "Then **_here!_**" He splashed some of his blood into his friend's open mouth, whose eyes widened in shock and horror at the taste.

The Prince's eyes became filled with regret, and he slowly pushed himself back at the headboard of his bed. "God, Shahin…I am _so **sorry**_…"

The human's face was covered in blood, and his tongue tightened at the revolting taste of his own kind's blood in his very mouth. Shahin slowly looked up at his friend, trembling.

Roya suddenly walked into the room, having heard the yelling coming from the room. She put a hand to her mouth when she saw Shahin's face and look between the Vampire and the human. She pulled a soft tissue from the back pocket of her skirt and without word, went to motherly wipe the human's face. Shahin spun on her, panting with rage; and stormed out of the room.

"What…what was that all about?" The Vampiress asked Kamal.

"He…asked me if I would turn him into a Vampire."

"And you said no?"

"…Yes." He answered.

"Maybe you should have agreed to turn him." She replied.

"What in the Gods' names has overcome your mind, Roya?"

"And what, might I ask, has overcome _yours_?" Roya countered. He sighed.

"I just…didn't want the life of a Vampire for him."

"You speak of him as if he were your own son." She replied. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well; I've always been a little older than him, and I've been a bit protective of him for a long time." He murmured, then took a sip of his blood and savored the taste.

"Where did this blood come from?" He asked Roya.

"_Bob_."

Silence.

The Prince's eyes widened and he stared at the blood in his goblet, revolted.

"But…he hasn't done anything wrong." He said. Roya smiled.

"Yes, but he _was_ annoying, wasn't he?"

"You didn't _kill_ him?" Kamal asked.

"Of course not, silly. I'm not heartless." She said. "I let him leave. He muttered something suspicious when he walked out of the door, though…"

"Oh…" He said, then inhaled sharply.

"How in the _hell_ did Shahin know I was _here_!"

(alley behind the Prince's house)

"And what did he say?" _Bob_ asked the black-haired Persian.

"He said he didn't want me coming along with him." Shahin replied quietly.

"Well, damn…there goes another of Fereshteh's spies…" _Bob_ replied. Shahin's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He was silenced when the Captain's sword unsheathed with blinding speed and impaled him through the heart. The short-haired Persian fell to the ground, lifeless eyes gazing up at his killer.

"I will have to inform the Empress of his whereabouts…"

A/N: Hmmmmm…probably shouldn't have let _Bob_ go, Roya…

Roya: (stares at the ground with shame)

Ancient-v: But that made the chapter more interesting!

Roya: (smiles)

Prince: PLEASE R&R!

Ancient-v: You little punk!


	20. The Secret of Rahim Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: Coca cola boosts the mind.

Resurrected

Chapter 20

__

"The Ancient Vampire Prophecy…please, tell me; what is my role?" He asked his old mentor. The Old Man regarded him silently before replying.

"The Empress Fereshteh must be slain in order to destroy the Dahaka and let you enter heaven."

"And my destiny lies within Rostam's Temple?"

"Within the dreaded forest of Rahim. But beware, there are ancient; unknown beasts that lurk those woods. No man who has entered has ever come back."

Kamal's eyes opened, and he realized he'd fallen asleep again. He also realized he felt a lot better than he did when he first awoke. He found Roya and Arsalan sitting in chairs beside his bed. Roya was awake, smiling gently at him; while Arsalan snored loudly in the other chair. Roya glanced at Arsalan and rolled her eyes; kicking his chair over and causing him to jump awake as he fell to the floor.

"You've been in a cruel mood, haven't you?" Kamal asked as he sat up and moved to get out of bed. Roya frowned and gave him a concerned look. Arsalan remained silent, but glared up at the Vampiress.

"Are you sure you're alright to be out of bed?" She asked and placed a soft hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Sleeping and feeding seemed to do me some good."

"Okay, stay there and I'll bring you your new clothes." She told him and started to walk out of the bedroom door.

"New clothes? From where?" He asked her. She called to him from the living quarters of the home.

"They almost look completely like your other armor and pants, but they're slightly different. I showed your old, torn ones to some guy named Mohsen at an armory and he custom-made your new ones. They're gothic, just like you like." She entered the bedroom again and the Prince's eyes widened.

The torso area of the armor _did_ almost look exactly like his old ones, except it was pitch-black. It still had a sand-sensor in the middle, though. The golden crest around the neck was now silver to match the jet-black color. It wasn't without protection for his arms, either; the torso armor came all the way to his wrists.

The pants, he discovered, were flexible black leather like Arsalan's and the boots were the same color as the rest of his armor.

"Copy-cat." Arsalan growled.

"I'm…surprised." Kamal said as he stared at his new clothes. Roya frowned slowly.

"You don't like them?"

"No, I love them; it's just a lot different than I would have imagined."

"Should I…should I have Mohsen make a different set?"

"No, Roya! I like my new clothes." He argued. She gave him an unsure look as she exited the room.

"Try them on then, I want to see!" She said as she exited the room. Arsalan scrambled after her.

"What makes you think I want to see a naked Prince!" He cried and fled the room, slamming the door behind him. The Prince laughed softly.

(ten minutes later)

Kamal stared at himself in the mirror of his bathroom. After brushing his hair and trimming it a little, he looked…(A/N: SO SESSSSSY!)

…Good.

He had bathed, cleaned his teeth and fangs…

He was just afraid that Roya might start coming on to him. He wasn't egotistic, but he did know he used to have women all over him when he looked like this the last year he lived at the Palace with his father; before his father was killed and his journey to the Island of Time.

He scented the air outside the bathroom through the side-crack of the door to be sure nobody was in his bedroom, and stepped out of the bathroom. He decided he was acting immature and, albeit reluctantly, left his sleeping quarters.

Roya turned upon hearing him enter the living room and gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. Arsalan just stood there, glaring at him and mumbling something about a "Copy-cat".

Kamal raised his brows at Roya, and she frowned.

"The acting thing didn't work, huh?" She asked sheepishly. He smiled and shook his head.

"Roya, do I _really_ look alright?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"I think you look terrible, messy and tacky." She paused, seeing his shocked reaction.

"I'm just joking! You're so serious sometimes, it makes me wonder if you _ever_ have any fun. Really, I think you look fantastic!" She added honestly. She entered the cooking area and pulled three goblets off of the counter. "Hungry? It's goat's blood this time, though."

"No, I'm fine, thanks." He replied. He felt strange to have someone else ask him if he wanted anything from his own home. "Roya?"

"Yeah?"

"Why can't you ask me anything…" Arsalan hissed under his breath.

"Sorry Arsalan. I guess ever since you got knocked out of your chair, things have been going bad for you one after another." Kamal said apologetically. Arsalan smiled.

"What is it?" Roya asked, walking from the kitchen and into the living room.

"I've…been having…_dreams_ lately." The Vampire Prince said.

"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" She asked him. He bit his lip.

"In my sleep kind of dreams. But, I think…I think they're real."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, I…it's hard to explain." He said quietly. He sat down on a comfortable chair in front of a wooden coffee table and leaned over it, propping his elbows against it and placing his chin in his palms; being wary of his sharp claws.

"Try me." Roya said and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Well…the first one I had…was probably just a couple days ago…" He began. The Vampiress raised a brow.

"That was when we found you on the beach."

"It was?" Kamal asked.

"Yes, we spent a week searching for you while we came into the shores of Babylon until we found you." She replied. The Prince's eyes widened.

"Then time must be passing very quickly in this realm while I dream."

"Continue…" Roya said. Kamal blinked out of his daze and did so.

"The first one I had…was one of _her_. Farah. And a little girl that was our daughter. We were on some kind of grassy hilltop, and…I think it was day time. I wasn't burning in the sun or heat because I was human again, and…she told me I couldn't stay there because I had to fulfill my destiny in the Vampire Prophecy." He finished.

"The second dream was one with an old man, my mentor when I was a young teenager and my babysitter when I was a small child. He told me to go to the Temple of Rostam in the forest of Rahim."

"The third, well…was pretty much the same. Except that he told me I had to slay the Empress in order to defeat the Dahaka and enter Heaven, thus saving the world from Fereshteh's evil reign with her Vampire army and that there were strange monsters in the Rahim forest." He finished. Roya's face was twisted with concentration on her thoughts.

"I have heard of the forest of Rahim. But sadly, I do not know enough to comprehend what strange beasts occupy that place. We should ask someone on the streets." She said.

(streets of Babylon, night)

"Excuse me, sir?" The Prince asked an elderly man who was minding his own business and walking feebly with his walking stick.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know anything about the creatures that live in the Rahim Forest?" He asked him. The old human's eyes widened in the darkness.

"A-…aye…I do." he replied.

"Can you…can you tell me what they are? If you know, I mean?" The Vampire asked.

"…Werewolves."

A/N: Finally!

Prince: (frowns, stares at ice-packs weighing down ancient-v's hands) Um…please R&R…


	21. Raising The Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: I've finally decided what to do with poor, poor Shahin.

Resurrected

Chapter 21

"Werewolves?" The Prince asked the elderly man.

"Yes, werewolves. People that turn into large, rabid wolves upon the night of a full moon…No man who has entered that forest-"

"-Has never returned. I know." Kamal cut in, then began walking off toward his friends. He politely waved behind him.

"Thanks for the help!" He added. The old man nodded and continued his way down the road.

"May the Gods bless him if he decides to go the that cursed place." He mumbled in prayer.

When the Vampire Prince had almost reached his friends, he immediately sensed something was wrong. He smelled blood, and his Vampiric sense of smell told him that it was almost completely fresh.

He saw Arsalan and Roya staring grimly at something in an alley on the ground and rushed to see what it was. He instantly regretted what he saw.

Shahin lay in a puddle of blood on his back, his heart torn open and chest covered in blood. His lifeless eyes stared up at the sky, wide and terrified. The Prince slowly moved toward his friend, shock adoring his red eyes. He knew his friend was dead.

"Shahin…" He dropped to his knees beside the body of his friend, familiar red tears dropping onto the ground.

"N-no…" His eyes half-lidded as he cried with sorrow. His two Vampiric friends watched with sadness and pity for him.

"Will you reconsider now?" Roya asked quietly.

"Reconsider what?" The Prince asked, eyes still burning with tears.

"Turning him." The Vampiress replied. Kamal spun around, eyes wide as he stared at her with shock.

…But now that he thought about it, he knew he had been cruel to his short-haired friend and he knew Shahin would have wanted to very badly come along with him on his journey. He would miss Shahin terribly, as well.

"…I would have to be the one to turn him, wouldn't I?" He asked the Vampiress.

"He would feel uncomfortable in a sire-fledgling relationship with me or Arsalan." She replied. Kamal looked back down at the body of his friend.

"I'll do it." He said. Roya nodded.

"Good. You know how to turn him…?"

"Feed him my blood…I had guessed that much." He replied. Roya smiled gently.

"Arsalan and I will leave you two alone for the turning." She said. Arsalan said nothing and followed her as they left for the Prince's home.

Kamal smiled sadly down at his friend's lifeless body.

"Well…" He looked up at the sky as if knowing his friend's spirit was up there somewhere, "This is your last moment until you become a creature like me…" He said, then decided to get it over with and get on with it.

He gently pried Shahin's mouth open and unsheathed a Vampiric looking dagger on the belt of his pants, something he hadn't noticed before. It'd probably came with his clothes when Roya gave them to him, but he hadn't seen it because it was near the back of his belt.

He slit his wrist and aimed the unnaturally dark blood over his friend's mouth.

The body did the same as his did when he had first been turned; convulsing violently while it changed in places it needed to. Claws, fangs and pointed ears slowly appeared on Shahin's body.

But the Prince was feeling something happen as well.

Some kind of permanent feeling was welling up inside of him. It wasn't fear, no; and neither was it fascination or morbid curiosity.

It was paternity.

He supposed Shahdee had felt the same way when she had resurrected him, even if she hadn't wanted to do it. This was something that coiled around every kind of parent's heart, dead or living. This was the want to protect something new and oblivious to the world.

He was a sire now, and this was his fledgling; his newborn predator. His childe.

__

His.

A/N: …Congratulations?

Prince: (sniffles with happiness)

Ancient-v: Now you have to wait and serve him the rest of your immortal lives! (laughs)

…Or will you kill him? Will he kill himself? PLEASE R&R!


	22. Sire And Fledgling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: I'm not sure if Shahin's future is bright or dark, but it's half and half.

Resurrected

Chapter 22

Kamal lay beside the ever-so-slowly waking of his new (and first) fledgling on his bed, above the blankets and sheets. He figured it was taking Shahin longer to reawaken because he was younger and had a more serious wound healing than that of his when he'd died. Arsalan and Roya were still leaving them alone, but Roya had checked up on them once or twice. Arsalan refused to take part in any of it, but the Prince supposed his streak-haired friend had his reasons, however strange they might have been.

He watched his fledgling silently, the strong vibes of paternity never leaving him as he brooded. If anyone tried to hurt or take his new childe away from him, the Prince would most likely respond ferociously by either killing them slowly or making them suffer horribly. He knew this was how Vampire fledglings survived; how they were so dependant on their sire's faithful protection to keep them undead and well.

Kamal understood what he would have to do now for his newborn Vampire friend. There were so many things to teach him. Feed him, bring him prey, console him, stay with him, teach him to hunt, teach him to pounce, teach him to avoid the dangers against their elusive kind…

…And he still had yet to complete his important role in the Ancient Vampire Prophecy.

After he'd learned of the werewolves, he didn't feel so much like he was part of a lost race; a people whom had seemed to hide in the dark for thousands of years and more to come. With the knowledge he gained about his kind after his turning; he felt like he was just one of many creatures of the night who lived in solitude and went about their small nightly schedule, hunt; feed; then go back to sleep. Vampires weren't exactly known as well as places or cities such as Babylon or Cairo, but once he'd learned of the werewolves, he felt like people knew him better; that he wasn't so alone in the dark.

He couldn't wait to see the ancient race of wolf-evolving people for himself.

Moving on to his next thought, the Prince knew how tight the bonds were in a group of predatory hunters. There was usually always a leader (otherwise known as himself, or according to Roya, anyway…), a sentry/lookout for either danger and/or competition (Arsalan?), a watcher of the young ones and newly-borns (Roya, perhaps? Maybe not, since he was a Vampiric parent now), and of course; the fledglings or child-like members of the group.

His attention snapped back to his fledgling when the freshly resurrected Vampire began to painfully stir from his deathly comatose state, albeit slowly. An unimaginable amount of questions began to rapidly flood Kamal's thoughts.

Would Shahin know the Prince was his sire? Would he know who the both of them were? Would he know _what_ they were? …And would Shahin even remember him?

…Would he remember _anything_?

He hesitantly moved away a little to give his friend-and-fledgling some much needed space. He didn't blink, for he feared his childe would disappear if he did so. Instead, his crimson eyes watched the turned teenager like an adolescent, orphaned hawk; not sure what to do with the rabbit because of its being abandoned. The Prince knew nothing about being a parent, but he prayed that whatever Gods were watching him would give him the instincts to raise this new weakling of a Vampire into a strong creature of the night like himself.

Shahin moved very little, and this worried him greatly. His friend had been comatose for much longer than he had. But, then again, he had to remind himself that Shahin was far younger than he was. Kamal bit into his own wrist with his threateningly defined fangs and let the blood flow into his child's overly-willing mouth.

Shahin eagerly gulped it down like a babe taking its first drink of its mother's milk, innocent and envyingly oblivious to the world as a fawn on its first walk in the wilds of a leafy forest, before it would come to know the wolf and the natural fear of the dangers that came with it.

But Shahin did not belong on any lower level of the food-chain now. He had no need to worry or fear anything else he could know of. Except for, perhaps; the werewolves his sire had learned about. But werewolves or no, Shahin would find out that he'd always be well-protected by a much greater and much more powerful Vampire than himself.

"N-n…" Shahin spluttered as he finished drinking his sire's blood. The Prince hushed him paternally, stroking back the black bangs in his childe's eyes as he spoke gentle words to him.

"Shhh…I'm here…you're not alone, I won't leave you…"

This reminded him of his own sire, and how she had left him alone with unfathomable terror in both his heart and mind, internally and externally. Of how afraid he'd been during his awakening. How desperately hungry and terribly confused he'd been, in dire need for another's close presence.

It wasn't going to be anything remotely close for his childe.

"K-kam…Kamal?"

At the sound of his name spoken by his fledgling and how ready his heart was to sink (but didn't, as far as the reply from his childe went), his eyes dilated with shocked appearance. But he had to remain calm, or Shahin would smell the strange emotions flowing through him and become frightened.

"Yes, Shahin. It's me." The Prince replied. Shahin's eyes steadily opened, as scarlet-red as Kamal had expected them to be.

"Am…am I a…Vampire? Shahin asked weakly. His sire, appalled that his fledgling would know this already (and by himself, no less!) nodded and smiled gently.

"You are." He answered faithfully.

"Did _you_…turn me?" Shahin mumbled.

"I did. I'm your sire now, your Vampiric parent. You're my childe, my fledgling." Kamal replied softly. He knew his fledgling was hurting, how keen and painful his senses were and how frustrated he was to not be able to control them.

He wanted Arsalan and Roya to see his new fledgling, but he didn't want to get up and leave the new Vampire. He slowly shifted himself away from Shahin, but stopped when his fledgling called out to him.

"P-please…don't…don't leave me…" Shahin cried softly, almost pathetically. He was in so much pain right now, Kamal knew. His small amount of sentimental nature was slowly building up. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight it.

"I…I don't want to…be alone…" More soft pleas from his childe. He was going to break any second now.

"Please…I'm so scared…" Shahin pleaded. This did it for his sire. Kamal lay back down on the bed, protectively grabbing his childe and pulling him close. He held him like he was the only thing in the world.

"Th-…thank you…" The fledgling smiled with comfort and nestled into his sire's embrace.

A/N: So…what do you think? Yaoi, fluff, or a little bit of both? None?

Prince: This chapter screams fluff.

Ancient-v: Really? I thought it was 4 Yaoi…oh well. PLEASE R&R!


	23. Pain Of The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: I know exactly what I'm doing now, I had a little bit of writer's block for a short while but now I don't!

Resurrected

Chapter 23

__

"You delay your destiny." The Old Man scolded softly.

"I had to…do something. For a friend." The Prince said in the same tone.

"You've become a sire." The human said, as if changing the subject. Kamal narrowed his eyes, looking down at the ground.

"Yes. But I couldn't leave him dead. You know as well as I how much of a best friend he is to me." The Vampire murmured, sitting down on a silken pillow of the tent and holding his clawed fingers around his knees. The Old Man glanced at him before gathering some kind of strange bottle from one of the many shelves occupying the spacious pavilion.

"Siring a fledgling is not part of your journey. I have foreseen it. You were supposed to leave him dead-"

"How **could**_ I! You were there when we were children, Farzan; you were there watching us as we laughed and played and ran like the day would never end, what made you think I would leave him there, to kneel before him with endless, bloody tears and not do anything about it! I don't understand how you can be so heartless! I am changed since Farah died, yes; but at least I still have some feeling left in this dried up prune of a heart!" The Vampire male shouted with anger, awaiting Farzan's expected reply._

The Old Man watched as the Prince swallowed and wearily laid down on the ground on his side facing his old baby-sitter, closing his eyes. He was hungry as well, but felt like he would collapse once more if he got up to hunt. His ears flicked the air repeatedly to emphasize his hunger.

"I'm tired, Farzan. I'm so tired of everything, of always running to and fro from my destiny. I don't even feel like going on. Don't you have a stake somewhere in that cloak?" Kamal asked quietly. The Old Man chuckled, then let a moment of silence take over them.

"You would kill yourself and leave your friends behind, as well as your destiny. But you must remember; you will **never** _be able to become human again and enter heaven to join your loved ones if you do not complete your role in the Prophecy." Farzan said._

"This is far more important than you or any other Vampire would be able to comprehend"

His eyes opened and he realized he was still holding Shahin close to him, close enough so that he could smell his childe's scent. It was unique, like all other smells his keen nose picked up nightly.

His stomach clenched and a short, pained hiss escaped him. How long had he been sleeping? Time passed much faster while he dreamt for some strange reason.

However long he'd remained unconscious in the realm of sleep, he needed to feed. Badly. He hated it when he lost control over himself, something he would never be able to forgive himself for if he ever hurt one of his friends. Or even worse, his fledgling.

He didn't want to leave Shahin, but he had to hunt while he still held his normal state of mind. His Vampiric instincts told him it was night once more, so he didn't have to worry about that. There must have been someone on the streets doing something terrible, or at least he hoped. But crime or no, he would drink his fill of blood before the night was over.

He yawned upon awakening recently and did his best not to wake Shahin from his dire slumber. Fledglings needed a lot of rest, and he knew this from experience. The Prince gently pulled his arms from the younger Vampire and carefully tiptoed out of the room like a mouse escaping a sleeping cat.

He found Arsalan and Roya talking in the living quarters, and the Vampiress' face lit up when he walked in.

"There you are, you've been sleeping for three days! How are you? And more importantly," She asked Kamal jokingly, "How is _he_?"

"He's fine and sleeping peacefully, but I'm starving. I need one of you to go in there and watch him while I'm out hunting. I should probably make two kills just in case Shahin needs to feed when he wakes up, so this is going to take a while. I really don't want to have to kill any innocents." He explained. Arsalan gave him a look that said, 'Do I really have to take care of the tyke?', but Roya simply smiled warmly and accepted the responsibility.

"I'll keep an eye on him. I like fledglings, you know." She said and patted the Prince on the shoulder as she passed into the bedroom where Shahin was asleep. Arsalan sighed with relief and Kamal rolled his eyes at him as he exited the adobe-made home.

(later that night)

The Prince returned to his house and opened the wooden door as softly as he could, then shut it gently as he pulled something male and unconscious inside. It wasn't a human this time, it was a Vampire; because he'd learned that Vampire blood could rise a wounded fledgling to full strength. He couldn't feed Shahin anymore of his own blood because he was just recovering from his weakness of blood-loss after drinking countless amounts of blood, and he didn't want to have to ask either of his friends to slit their wrists or throats.

Arsalan had fallen asleep on the heavily-cushioned sofa in front of the coffee table. The Prince snorted at the scene of his friend sprawled out in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position.

He entered the bedroom as silently as he could, playing a little game with himself. He'd made himself think that he would explode if he made too much noise, which; in his morbid sense of humor, he'd laughed at.

He saw that Roya had glanced at him upon entering the room with his kill for the night, and walked to the side of the bed to stand beside her seated form in one of his most comfortable chairs he owned. They both gazed at the sleeping form of Shahin, who was lying on his back with his stomach gently rising and falling.

"He breathes." Roya stated out of the blue. Kamal chuckled softly.

"You, Arsalan and I breathe just as much as he does. Getting bored with him already?" He joked. Roya spun on him with a shocked expression.

"Of course not. Why would you think of such things? I should have my own army of fledglings." She countered, and the Prince gave her a suspicious look. "Not an army bent on the destruction of mankind, silly. An army of peaceful looking, sleeping fledglings to look after."

"And why don't you?" Kamal asked her quietly, but a bit more sternly. Roya looked down at her feet.

"Because…because I don't have the right to be a mother." She said, a lone tear trying to escape her eye. Kamal stared at her, amazed at how she could move from such a happy tone to one filled with sorrow and grief.

"Roya…" The Prince knelt beside her so he could look her straight in the eyes, "…What happened to you?"

"It's not…" She sniffled. "It's not what happened to me…it's what happened to my children when I was human. What I did to them…one night, I had a vision while I was sleeping, and in that dream I…I saw my little ones lying on the ground in our very house, slain in cold blood; and I…while I was sleeping, they were being murdered by that bastard of a father they had…and I could have prevented it." She gasped, sniffling her runny nose, "I could have stopped him from killing my babies. But I just had to go to sleep. To just think, that maybe if I had been awake…I could have saved them." She sobbed now with labored breathing and the Prince leaned in his head against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and cried for what seemed like an eternity.

Kamal's eyes were wide throughout hearing the whole ordeal. "I'm so sorry, Roya." He said as he squeezed her shoulder and comfortingly rubbed her back. When he was a fledgling, he'd always sensed something was wrong in the way Roya looked at him. There had been some small portion of sadness adorning her sparkling, scarlet eyes.

"They're in a better place now…" He whispered to her. She began to calm, but held onto him in their embrace like the world would end any second.

"A better place…" Roya murmured.

A/N: There you have it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. A New Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: I just realized that I haven't done any review responses in a long time.

Ocecat: That's okay, I haven't checked my email in a while either. And how could I ever be mad at you anyway, you're such a faithful reviewer!

Hubiedutch: Yay for the new reviewer! (you, of course) Thank you!

Z6e6r6o: Yeah, I thought a Prince of Persia Vampire fic would be a good idea for a fresh addition to the Prince of Persia fics. It's just…different, and I don't think anyone else would have imagined the Prince as a Vampire or drinking blood.

Thanks for the reviews.

Resurrected

Chapter 24

Kamal lay sleeping with his childe in a comfortable pair of black trousers and a sleeveless black shirt when Shahin awoke.

Shahin nudged his sire's shoulder, eventually rousing him from his slumber. The fledge whimpered and the Prince shot into protective, concerned sire mode.

"What? What's wrong?" He sat up, frantically looking his childe over to see if anything was wrong with him. Shahin made small, Vampiric whimpering noises.

"Hungry…" He cried softly. Kamal immediately reached over his side of the bed and pulled the unconscious Vampire up to his fledgling. He wanted to direct Shahin to the neck, but he waited to see if the younger Vampire instinctively knew what to do. If Shahin was hungry enough, he would figure it out for himself since his sire wasn't going to help him.

Shahin smelled the blood resonating in the jugular of the vampire before him and slowly leant over, letting the scent guide him to where he wanted to bite. He sunk his small fangs into the pale flesh and made some kind of happy noise as he nursed the sweet Vampire blood.

The Prince felt his black heart swell with pride and laid back down, watching his fledgling feed. Shahin would survive his first few weeks of Vampiric unlife and become a powerful predator like himself, he was sure of it. With the help of he and his friends, this young hunter would live.

Suddenly, Arsalan burst into the room, panting as he leant against the mast of the doorway. His eyes were wide and panic was stricken all over his face. Kamal quickly sat up, alert.

"What is it?" He asked the streak-haired Vampire. Arsalan looked up from the floor at him, breathing still labored.

"It's Roya!" He cried hoarsely.

"She's gone!"

(streets of Babylon)

"ROYA!" The Prince screamed, sniffing the air continuously and running from alley to alley. Arsalan did the same.

"Oh my God…" He heard Arsalan murmur quietly. He ran to the alley his friend occupied and froze along with the other Vampire.

A stake lay on the ground with a pile of dust beside it.

"No…n-…" Arsalan fell to his knees in front of the small mountain of ashes. Tears stung both of the Vampires' eyes.

"This…this can't be…Roya…" Arsalan added. All of a sudden the Vampires' ears perked up and they found an old man walking toward them. He stopped behind the two and gave them a sad look.

"You are Vampires, are you not?" He asked. The Prince clenched his teeth and fangs shut violently, so much that he could feel his fanged teeth slicing into his gums. He spun around and pounced, shoving the old human against the wall.

"Why, old man?" He growled, fangs fully bared in his anger. "Did YOU do this to her?" He asked threateningly. His prey chuckled.

"No, but I can bring her back." He said. Kamal narrowed his eyes.

"**_How_**?" He snapped.

"I'm a gypsy, I don't have to explain my ways to you." Was the reply. He was silenced as his face contorted with agony and the Prince's sharp claws easily penetrated the man's shoulders. Arsalan watched with curiosity.

"You…" Kamal hissed, eyes glowing momentarily, "…Are in no position to tell me what you'll not do…" He said dangerously. "You will bring our friend back and I will spare you if you do. If not," He shoved his claws deeper into his enemy's flesh and growled.

"I'll make you wish for death."

The Gypsy bit his lip as the angry Vampire slid his claws out of his deeply punctured shoulder and gasped, leaning forward. Blood seeped from his shoulders where Kamal's claws had cut into him.

"I've known your kind for years, Vampire," He panted as he held onto one bloody shoulder, "You stalk and kill us gypsies just to live, never showing us any mercy and slaughtering us like cattle. You don't have to tell me what you'll do to me if I don't oblige." He snapped back and knelt beside the pile of dust that was Roya.

"Nenthri ihm mihk imahis," He said in a foreign language as his waved his hand over the ashes, "Shin migahmi Vampiri britah hirim bihak." He finished. His hand glowed purple momentarily, and the stake beside the ashes exploded into millions of tiny splinters; flying through the air and sticking into Kamal's skin. If he'd been wearing his armor, he would have been protected from them. He yelped and fell down, trying to avoid more of them. They somehow managed to miss Arsalan.

The pile of dust began to grow and shift, taking the outline and form of someone. The dust disappeared and in it stood a Vampiress.

But it wasn't Roya.

"**_SHAHDEE_**?" Kamal and Arsalan cried in unison. The Vampiress kicked the old man aside, instantly killing him with the long points of her sharp boots. She raised a brow at the male Vampires.

"Yeah, it's me… aound that filthy little no good bitch who staked me is going to pay, too." She snarled, spitting on the ground to emphasize her disgust. The Prince and Arsalan exchanged shocked looks as they slowly turned to look at each other, then back Kamal's sire.

"And…" Shahdee narrowed her eyes at the hundreds of splinters imbedded into her childe, "What in the hell happened to you? That looks painful."

"It _is_…hey, wait, no. I am **_not_** going to let you change the subject." He hissed. "Where is Roya!" He threatened, standing up but wincing at all the sharp little pieces of wood in his pale, unguarded flesh. He leant against a wall and bared his fangs in pain.

"…A lot of bad shit happens to you, doesn't it?" Arsalan joked. Kamal spun and glared at him, eyes flashing a red glow for a moment.

"WE ARE _NOT_ CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" He roared. He turned around when he saw the confusion etched on Arsalan's face.

Shahdee was gone.

"Um, guys?" Came a small female voice behind him. The male Vampires turned around to see none other than the Vampiress they had been looking for at the entrance of the alley. Roya smiled at the Prince.

"Need some help with those splinters?"

(Kamal's home)

The splintered Vampire lay on the sofa, his shirt off and lying on his belly as Roya picked the small pieces of wood out of his pale skin.

"And Arsalan," He paused as he clenched his teeth together in a whimper of pain while the Vampiress plucked another splinter out of him, "…You say…she just vanished?"

"Yeah, it was weird! It was like she was there, and then WOOSH! There she goes!" Arsalan replied. Kamal rolled his eyes at his friend's sound effects and hissed sharply as yet another sliver of wood was removed. He gasped at the sudden realization shooting through his mind.

"Hey, Roya," He said, "You didn't…happen to be the one that staked her, did you?"

"No," She said truthfully. The Prince curled his tongue in his mouth.

"…Then who did?"

(outside the Prince's home)

A threatening looking female wearing all black that made her seem invisible narrowed her eyes as she crouched beside the window of the Prince's bedroom, clutching a stake in her hands. Many other pointed pieces of wood adorned her belt.

"Just you wait, Prince," She said quietly, "Just you wait and see." She stood as silent and graceful as a panther and stealthily moved around the corner of the adobe-brick house, grinning to herself with dark glee.

"You will know fear once you meet the Vampire Hunter."

A/N: Hmmm…(silence)

Prince: …PLEASE R&R!

Ancient-v: PUNK! (chases after the Prince)


	25. First Bloody Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: So we've got the Vampires, the werewolves; and the entrance of the Vampire Huntress; whom we can say is probably a hunter of both Vampires _and_ werewolves.

Resurrected

Chapter 25

__

"…She hunts your kind and slays them as if it were her sole duty and purpose to do so. You must be wary of her, she is royalty and most likely has many allies at her disposal."

The Old Man's ever-cautious words echoed in the Prince's mind as he awoke from his short nap. Vampires knew how to awaken themselves when they wanted to; it was simply a part of their mysterious nature. His ears pricked when he heard soft footsteps entering the living quarters from his bedroom, and quickly but in a fluid-like grace he bolted up to help his childe.

Shahin didn't look weak anymore, but he was still pained by his new predatory senses and confused by his surroundings. He would have been acting the same as a three-day-old wolf pup. His sire remembered when he was like his fledgling after his rebirth.

"You shouldn't be up," The older Vampire said softly. From the chair across the oak-wood coffee table rose a sleepy Roya, who had also fallen to sleep along with a snoring, comical Vampire lying atop her and almost cutting off her circulation with his elbow pressed against her throat. She gasped and shoved him off of her, causing him to cry out as he fell onto the floor. The Prince, Shahin and the Vampiress winced as a 'thud' sounded when he hit.

"Always gotta be me…" Arsalan moaned as he slowly picked himself up. Roya shushed him as she held a finger to her mouth and jabbed the other one in the air towards Shahin's direction. Arsalan looked over at the fledgling and his eyes widened.

"Oh." He slowly moved forward, advancing on the young Vampire and Shahin gave him a frightened look as he moved to back away. The Prince grabbed his shoulders gently and held him there while his childe trembled. Arsalan began sniffing him and he gave a small whimper of fright.

"It's okay," His sire comforted, "He's just remembering your scent."

Shahin stilled himself, tightening his muscles. Before his sire could react, he hissed and slashed across Arsalan's face with his small clawed nails, drawing five bloody claw-marks across his cheek. The older Vampire gave a louder, more threatening hiss as he prepared to claw the fledgling back and Kamal roared.

"STOP IT!" He shoved Arsalan down into the chair next to Roya's and growled.

"He's just a fledgling, he doesn't know any better!" The Alpha Vampire snapped as Arsalan held his bloodied cheek. Shahin quivered and began slowly backing away, but Roya jumped up from her chair with motherly intent and held her arms around him.

"Well then you should have told me that before I started smelling him!" Arsalan argued.

"I didn't think Shahin was that violent!" Kamal said coldly.

"Of course you didn't _think_-"

"You **_GUYS_**!"

The two male Vampires stopped their sniping at each other and looked in Roya's direction.

Shahin was crying his first bloody tears. He was frightened, and terribly so. But frightened at what? The bloody claw marks he had dealt to his elder's pale cheek, or the keen tone of anger in his sire's voice? Both, perhaps?

"Dear Gods, Shahin…" The Prince slowly advanced on his childe. He sank to his knees as his fledgling fell forward with shock, catching him. Shahin gratefully melted into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…" Kamal whispered, voice hitched with oncoming sobs. The fledgling buried his face into his best friend and sire's neck, but the Prince knew he wasn't going to bite.

Sometimes fledglings would seek the blood of a loved one in an approach for much needed comfort, most likely their sire. He had learned this in a book he and Arsalan had read back at the Palace of Fereshteh's Isle. But, Shahin had already fed and had no need for blood. He simply sat there and shed tears onto his Vampiric parent's pale flesh.

Roya and; surprisingly Arsalan; decided to leave them alone. Arsalan somehow felt better about the situation because of how he sensed the strong, true fear emanating from Shahin. and mentally forgave both the fledgling and the older Vampire.

Once a good thirty minutes passed, Kamal took the opportunity to chuckle softly as he comfortingly rubbed his childe's back.

"He's a strange one, isn't he?" The Prince asked jokingly, referring to Arsalan. Shahin made a small, hoarse reply.

"Mhm." He answered. A small moment of silence and the older Vampire sniffed his fledgling a few times, his keen sense of smell picking up fibers of dirt.

"You need to bathe." He said. He watched as the young hunter's ears perked every now and then, catching faint sounds of scampering mice and other small animals outside the adobe house.

"Does it still hurt you? Your ears and nose, you know; things like that?" Kamal asked.

"A little." His friend replied. The Prince sighed.

"It'll get better. Probably stop hurting in a couple days or so, and then you'll be able to focus them how you want them to be." He said quietly. Shahin put on a grimace.

"I can hear heartbeats…I think they belong to the animals outside, because, well…_we're_ dead…"

"I know. That's how it is at first." His sire replied.

"Why am I hearing heartbeats?" Shahin asked, gently pulling out of his friend's arms. The Prince gave a look of concentration as he searched his thoughts and bit his lip.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you, but…it's a natural addition of something that can help you catch your prey."

"I'm going to…" He gulped, "…But I don't want to kill anybody." Shahin whispered.

"You're going to have to every now and then if you want to survive. Vampires cannot simply subsist on animal blood, we have to drink human blood to live and sometimes that involves killing our prey to get enough blood. But you won't have to learn to hunt for another good couple of weeks. You're too young right now and most of the time your meal will want to fight back."

His childe was silent.

"Hey," The sire Vampire started, lifting Shahin's chin. "Chin up. We can't help what we are, and none of having to kill for food is any of your fault at all." He finished. Shahin sighed softly.

"It's just…ever since my family died I…I haven't been too keen on killing." The Eagle-named Vampire fledge murmured.

"I know. But look at it this way," Kamal said, "You don't have to worry about any other predators now that you're one of them, and have me to protect you. And perhaps once my destiny is complete, you can slay your family's killers."

But his fledgling gave him a suspicious look and The Vampire Prince let on a questioning gaze before Shahin replied.

"…You won't be helping me?"

A/N: Aha, the suspicion to Shahin that his sire might die has finally been revealed!

Prince: PLEASE-

Ancient-v: (knocks him unconscious with a giant mallet and laughs evilly) REVIEW!


	26. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update, I went away from home for the weekend; thus leaving my computer. I stayed at Embassy Suites owned by the Hilton, and apparently they need to make a computer/office area for that Hotel. Otherwise, I would have updated if there had been.

Hubiedutch: I'm sorry that last chapter was boring for you, but I had to create some links between the characters. That, and I needed to introduce Shahin to Arsalan and Roya. I'm not angry with you, I'm actually glad you said that because now I know to try and make chapters like that a little more interesting. Thank you.

Z6e6r6o: I know that was kinda weird, but I had to get it out there. I'm happy that you're being honest with me, though! Thank you.

Ocecat: There's my ever faithful reviewer! I was beginning to wonder where you went. Thank you for saying the Sire-childe relationship was interesting! I mean I'm not mad at the other two reviewers but that was exactly what I wanted to hear! Thanks again.

And now, on with the next chapter.

Resurrected

Chapter 26

"You're not going to come with me?" The fledge murmured. Kamal stared at him, then hung his head.

"Shahin, I might…I might _die_." He replied.

"Why? How?"

"Because my destiny is very dangerous." Kamal answered softly.

"But must we speak of this _now, _childe? It's…depressing. Can't it _wait_ until maybe a few more weeks when you've learned to hunt and have gathered common Vampire knowledge?" His sire asked hopefully. "Please, Shahin." He added. His fledging sighed and nodded.

"Alright." Shahin said. Kamal nuzzled the back of the Vampire fledgling's hair. Shahin made a face.

"But I don't like it."

"I know," The Vampire Prince replied. "Let's go see what the others are up to." He added and stood from the couch, stretching his limbs and lulling his tongue while he yawned heavily.

He motioned for Shahin to follow him and he headed for the bedroom door. He called jokingly as he opened the door's handle.

"You two better not be doing anything unheard of in here!" He cried and gasped at what he saw.

A female long, black hair wearing all black had his two friends pinned against the wall, holding a deadly stake at each Vampire's heart. He narrowed his eyes and hissed.

"Who are you?" He asked dangerously. The girl turned slowly, looking over her shoulder at first and then; upon seeing who it was, she smiled a sickly-sweet smile and chuckled.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up. And what's this?" The unknown female questioned mockingly as she gestured towards Shahin. "A young fledgling? And he belongs to you, Prince?"

Shahin glared at the woman, not liking the fact that she was making it sound like he was owned by someone. The Prince began to bare his fanged teeth slightly, then saw his fledgling doing the same. Kamal didn't like the unknown woman either, but of course one would expect something so apparent when his friends were about to be small piles of ashes.

He sniffed the air a few times, trying to catch a familiar scent on the new, threatening visitor. His eyes remained narrowed.

"You don't smell human…and you don't smell entirely like a Vampire, either…then what are you?" He asked in more a demanding statement.

"My name is Nefertari III, daughter of Nefertari the II, daughter of the first! And, I am the last Vampire Hunter alive, as well as imbued with the power of a Vampire to help me destroy the ones who I so despise. I am Egyptian royalty, a Princess; and from what I hear you are _Persian_ royalty, a Prince." She exclaimed, and moved away from Arsalan and Roya. The two Vampires sighed mentally with relief. Nefertari began to slowly move around the Prince, smiling dangerously.

"We are like in many ways, you and I…" She started, "Both having lost family, both having only one purpose to live for…both _hunters_…but alas, you are a natural hunter; in a twisted sort of way. _I_ don't feed upon my victims."

"I'm guessing you're here to slay my friends and I." Kamal said, and his fledgling slowly went into the living quarters to gather his sire's weapons. He came back and handed it to the Prince, who nodded in thanks and turned back to his enemy. Nefertari giggled.

"Of course, Vampire. Or would you rather sit and talk?" The Huntress asked coldly, drawing her sword in a blinding speed. The Prince held his blades before him, motioning for his childe and his friends to leave the room. They did so, running out of the adobe house as well and hiding in the comfortingly dark alley across the street.

"You do realize that I cannot let you live?" Kamal asked as they circled each other.

"Now that I know that you know way too much about me for my liking, and because you are a threat to my childe and friends; you must die for these reasons!" He cried and lunged, locking swords with his opponent as sparks erupted from the contact.

"Not likely, Prince." Nefertari taunted and kicked the Vampire in the stomach. He hissed and slashed her across the shoulder with his Eagle sword. She cried out, and he watched with shock as her wound began to shrivel and heal rapidly before their very eyes. She smirked at him and charged, catching her sword on the edge of his blade once again.

Their parries and thrusts were beginning to look like something of a Dance of Death, a unique style of combat between a Prince and a Princess.

Both predator, both prey.

All at once, Kamal missed a correct block from her and her sword came screaming through the air at him, and his eyes widened as it slashed across his face; re-scarring the scar that was already there. He glared at her with vehement and ice in his eyes. As blood seeped down his face from his flesh-wound.

"You…" He hissed, "…_You will **pay** for that!" _ Remembering that face-wounds took a long time to heal on a Vampire and that she held qualities of one, he lunged and slashed his shiny black claws across her face. She yelped as his claws cut into her skin and blood began to pour from her multiple claw-wounds as well.

"Blood for blood, hm?" Nefertari asked icily with hatred. The Prince saw his opportunity and pounced on the blood-loss weakened Huntress, shoving her to the ground while he placed his deadly claws atop her shoulders. He began to bare his teeth and she knew he was going to bite her in an attempt to drain her of her blood, thusly to kill her.

Before he could sink his fangs into her neck, something thin and sharp zipped through the air and imbedded itself in his back. He cried out, falling onto his stomach beside his enemy and panting heavily. He weakly reached behind his back as Nefertari stood, and ripped the thing from his pale flesh. He brought it to his crimson, now-dimly glowing eyes and they widened.

It was an empty dart.

"The fluid has already entered your system, Vampire. You will be asleep soon." Nefertari said in a sickeningly-sweet voice. Behind her, a man with hardened features and the look of someone who worked at sea slowly walked in through the door of the bedroom.

The Prince smelled a familiar scent before he fell unconscious.

__

Bob.

A/N: That can't be good.

Prince: That no good traitor!

Ancient-v: PLEASE REVIEW!


	27. Torture And Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: Well then, that last chapter was certainly an apparent success due to the excellent reviews I received. I wouldn't have gotten this far with this fic if I hadn't received the amount of reviews I have now. Here's a big shout out to my faithful reviewers:

Sister Chelsea: …Wow…that was a LONG review! Thank you so much, I appreciate it!

Hubiedutch: I thought that it would be interesting if _Bob_ was in league with Nefertari. Thanks!

Ocecat: Egyptian culture is interesting to me, because of all the gods and goddesses and hieroglyphics they used to depict their everyday lives or ritual sacrifices. It's just a **_neat, _**unique Country.

On with chapter 27!

Resurrected

Chapter 27

His sensitive ears picked up the splashing of cool, blue waves against wood as his eyes began to slowly, automatically open. He was terribly weak, more so that it was past his comfort. His claws absent-mindedly twitched at his sides, and he realized he was lying on his right side. A stinging pain rolled over his body every few seconds, making him wince.

His scarlet eyes started focusing correctly after a few minutes since his awakening, but he was still left with weak vision. The drugs in his body made him sleepy and he couldn't see very well, as well as make out the sounds his ears were twitching to. The heartbeats he normally picked up perfectly were now muffled and shuffled together, like a continuous beat or a thick humming noise. His brain wouldn't even let him think straight, so he couldn't pick out what or who the heartbeats belonged to; whether they were rats or humans.

He wasn't hungry, he was too tired to let the hunger-pains overcome his drowsiness. In truth, he didn't remember the last time he'd fed.

His weak sight let him see that he was in some kind of heavily-barred cell with an iron-bar window to his left, with which he could see white seagulls flitting about over the open sea, rapidly zooming about in search for fish in the deep, blue waters as their screeching cries pierced his hypersensitive Vampire ears.

The sound of boots thudding on damp wood entered his field of hearing and he saw someone familiar enter the room between the door and his cell. He'd seen her somewhere before…

Nefertari smiled sickeningly-sweet and crossed her arms.

"We meet again, Vampire." She mocked. "Having fun in that prison of yours?"

The Prince focused his eyes on her. "I remember you from somewhere. What is your name again?" His own voice echoed in his mind, and he realized that he'd been drugged with something incredibly strange.

"Nefertari," She answered, "We fought in your bedroom, and we gave each other some nasty scars on the face. I shall never be able to forgive you for that, Vampire." She added nastily. "Oh, and…I kidnapped you." She finished. Kamal's eyes dilated.

"Why? Where are my friends?" He questioned. Nefertari gave a sinful giggle.

"They are in Babylon, which is now very far away from where we are. I do hope you realize that you will never see them again where you are going." She answered. The Prince's heart (or what was left of it) sank when he heard this, but he didn't lose all hope at once. He still held a little faith in his friends in seeing him again, hope was a trait most of he and his brothers use to carry when they were all alive and living at their home Palace in Babylon, but he still held a shred of it left within his shrunken, dried up heart.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked. "Back to Fereshteh's Isle?" He questioned with hatred.

"Oh, no. But Empress Fereshteh _will_ be at the place you're going to. It's the Island of Hadi. We're going to the Temple of Rostam, which is located in the Forest of Rahim-"

"I know." The Prince cut her off. She didn't look surprised.

"And _I_ know that _you_ know. Oh, and by the way, we will be arriving on the Island in about another week. Know that you will not be leaving that cell until then and will not receive any blood in the time being. Also know that all of the people and I on this ship hold no sympathy or compassion toward Vampires, so do not expect any kindness from us." She turned her back on him and made to leave, but then looked over her shoulder with a cruel look in her eyes.

"Torture is also on the list for any Vampires on this ship, but Fila will cover all of that for you. And seeing as how you escaped from Fereshteh's isle without her permission, you will receive special torture." She said threateningly as she exited his cell-chamber.

(later that evening)

Just as the sun was beginning to set, the Prince sat against one wall under his window with his legs pulled up to his chest and hands clasped together around them. He sighed and then suddenly jumped with anxiety as he saw a scantily-clad woman enter the room, a nasty looking whip with a nail tied to the end in her hand. She snapped her fingers, expecting the Vampire to jump up off the floor with fear and worry.

When he didn't, she smirked.

"I guess I have some taming to do, then." When she said this, he glared at her. She was making him feel as though he was an animal.

"My name is Fila. When I snap, you do what you think I want you to do. If you _don't_ do what I want you to do, you get 10 lashes. Understand, Vampire?"

He said nothing.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" She screamed, causing his ears great agony. He nodded, holding his Persian pride and stood. She smiled as if nothing had happened and yelled for the guards. They sprinted into the room and unlocked his cell, rushing to grab him by the shoulders and roughly shove him up against the wall. He hissed at them with annoyance, but when one of the men spit in his face he quieted himself with disgust. They cuffed his wrists with powerful rope, tightly tying them together.

Next, they turned him around and one of the guards produced some kind of muzzle that went down around his neck. His eyes widened as the muzzle was shoved onto his face, strapping around his jaws and under his chin. It was so tight on his throat and mouth that he couldn't even conjure any hisses or growls, let alone a whimper. He knew this would prevent him from snapping or biting at anyone.

The two men violently grasped his shoulders and escorted him into the hall and out onto the upper deck with Fila following.

There were crewman everywhere, gathered in a circle as if they were to witness some kind of show of expensive attraction. The guards backed away and Fila shoved Kamal to the deck onto his knees, ripping the shirt from his back. The Vampire looked up at the stars and moon and prayed to whatever gods or goddesses were out there that he wasn't about to endure too much pain.

Fila spun the deadly looking whip around like a lasso, causing the human males to whistle flirtingly and hoot like lust-sick animals.

With the first crack of the whip and the leather with the sharp nail raking across his back, he threw back his head but wasn't able to scream with agony. His eyes had never been so dilated with pain in his entire life.

The men laughed and cackled like hyenas at his suffering.

Each lash of the whip against his pale flesh made him despise humans more and more. He wanted to break free of his bonds and tear them to pieces with his bare claws, relishing in the feeling of their blood spraying across his cool skin like sprinkling rain on a gloomy day.

When at last the final lash was complete, and he had endured the agony of 1000 lashes; he was picked up by the upper arm from the guards and carried back to the cell as the laughter of his now-mortal-enemies rang in his ears.

The guards dropped him onto the floor of his cell and he heard the clanging lock of the iron gate before he fell into a greatly-welcomed sleep.

A/N: Why do I put you through crap like this?

Prince: Because angst is good.

Ancient-v: Very true. PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Starvation And Release

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: I checked the Prince of Persia section for my story and I couldn't find it! This thoroughly pisses me off! (pops open root-beer, leans back and takes deep gulps) Maybe it's because I changed the rating. Well, guess I'll just have to find out. (cracks knuckles) Has anybody here played God of War yet? I haven't played it yet and oh I want to so bad! Devil May Cry 3 is also something I gotta get my hands on. I played it once at a friend's house, and I thought it was…hard. But I still want to get it. (yawns) Sleepy.

Ocecat: I'm glad you like the angstiness. I was hoping I'd get that kind of reaction. Thank you.

Resurrected

Chapter 28

__

"And is this how I am supposed to fulfill my destiny? By being kidnapped?" The Prince asked his old friend.

Farzan placed a hand under his beard and stroked it thoughtfully (it's the Seifuu from Kill Bill Volume 2!). "No, but I suppose it will work."

The male Vampire regarded the Old Man with the angry baring of his threatening fangs and the upward twitching of his top lip while a soft growl escaped him.

"But Shahin." Kamal growled. "He will become worried when he learns the absence of my presence!"

"Calm down." Farzan remarked. "They have already dispatched themselves on a ship to look for you. Do you really think they wouldn't do anything about you being taken by the Huntress?"

The Prince could kick himself. How had he thought his friends would be so unfaithful to him?

"How do you know this?" He asked the Old Man. The wise Persian sage smiled knowingly.

"I am not the wisest of all the sages in Persia for no reason. I have my ways, Kamal." He said. The Prince narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

He awoke to the sound of splashing waves, and suddenly let out a groan as his stomach twisted into a knot. He found a young guard sitting in a lone, wooden chair outside his cell and in the corner; a key in the human's hand. The guard was awake, and the Prince regarded him silently as he bit back a yelp of hunger.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked the human.

"Three days." The guard replied. Kamal slowly sat up, leaning over and stretching his limbs like a great jungle cat and yawning, giving his natural prey that was guarding him a good look of his sharp, fanged teeth. The young man shivered involuntarily.

"I-…I know what Nefertari said, that none of us have any respect for your kind, but-…but _I_ don't mind you." The guard said, looking down at the damp deck. The Vampire in the cell across from him looked up at him and raised an eyebrow with a supreme discombobulating expression.

"…Why? I'm a hunter; I kill _your_ kind." Kamal said dryly.

"Because, well, you know…I know you can't help what you are, and that you have to drink human blood to survive…I don't think I could ever live the life of a Vampire like you, especially with all the torture you get from Fila…so, you know, I think I have some respect for you…" He trailed off when he saw the Prince double over, panting with his eyes squinted closed. The Vampire slowly laid down on side as his labored breathing slowed once more, claws digging into the wooden floor of his cell. The guard across from him had wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Is it…does the hunger take you?" He added as he heard the hunger-weakened Vampire chuckle.

"I still don't understand why you would care." He said. "All the humans I've met usually had a negative attitude towards me.

"I'm sorry…I wish I could help, but…there's really nothing I can do for you except talk to you, which I'm actually not supposed to do anyway…so…"

"You do know that when a Vampire is hungry their hearing becomes two-times as keen, don't you?" The Prince asked. The human across from him nodded.

"Yes, yes I do." He answered.

"Then would you please do me a favor?" The Vampire in the cell requested. The guard gave him a questioning look and nodded.

"Please shut up."

(two days later)

Over the next couple days, his torture of the whip continued and Fila even had small portions of holy water poured onto his skin from time to time. At last when he thought the agony was over, more water would be poured and the echo of his shrieks would sound throughout the ship, making the guard who'd visited him the two days before wince in pity for the poor Vampire.

Kamal had also become mad with hunger.

His normal train of thought was gone and he'd become some kind of ravenous beast, the inner ferocity of the creature that lived inside of him. He paced his cell like a caged tiger and let out blood-curdling, Vampiric shrieks of fury like no other beast could perform. Many of the human guards that occupied his cell chamber became deaf because of the high-pitched, incredibly loud noises that the Prince unleashed. There was no shred of what the Prince used to be now that he was in this mindless state.

However, Nefertari felt no sympathy for him nor remorse for not feeding him.

So, his screeches became more frequent, and it was almost as if the demon nature in him was demanding to feed. More and more men lost their hearing over the time span that he was locked up in his cell between his torture times; which, to Kamal's delight; resulted in no more torture at all because of how strong and powerful he became since his demonic nature had been unleashed.

(one night later)

The time came when most of her crewman were deaf upon involuntarily listening to the Prince's cries of starvation. It was time for her to take matters into her own hands.

She quickly swaggered to the Prince's cell-room and plugged her ears up with thick cotton-swabs, though it did little for her abused ears. The Vampire Prince was angrily pacing back and forth in his small barred room, roaring and shrieking like a mad banshee. If he had a tail, it would be switching from side to side. When he saw her coming, his mind told him that this lady was familiar and she would help him if he pushed her far enough past her limit of patience.

He calmed, but only for a short while and to make her think he was sane again. She regarded him with disgust on her face and fury in her eyes.

"Listen here, you filthy animal;" She began, "I know you're in there somewhere inside that shell of a beast, and I know you can understand me. If you don't cease that reckless, extremely annoying sound you're making then I'll stake you right on the spot! And I MEAN it! So…shut up!"

Detecting stress patterns and tones of anger in her voice only made the predator angrier. He lunged to the front of his cell, latching his sharp claws onto the bars and screeching in her very face as her eyes squinted and her lips curled into a sneer.

Finally, close to deaf ears herself and not being able to take the awful noise anymore, she grabbed one of her own crewman; took him down to the Prince's cell and threw him to the starved Vampire; ignoring the human's screams of terror.

She'd never seen so much blood in her entire life, even with her job as a Vampire Huntress.

She turned her back on the gory scene as she heard the Prince's animalistic snarl and watched on the opposite wall the shadow of the Vampire gloriously ripping his prey apart, black ink-like shadows spurting into the air that was so much blood. The infrared glow of Kamal's eyes shone onto the shadows, coloring the silhouettes red like bright paint on a new wall.

Disgusted but still satisfied, she briskly turned on her heel to exit the Prince's cell-chamber. The ravenously feeding Vampire didn't stop until the body of his victim was drained dry into a shrunken husk of a corpse.

(the next morning)

Rejuvenated, energized eyes flashed open with a new, healthy crimson color and quickly glanced in the direction of the unrecognizable body of last night's dinner and he jumped up, startled. The Prince's breathing quickened.

Had he done this? Had he really been that mindless, to drain a victim so dry and into a nightmarish shell of a body? His head started feeling heavy and he sank to the floor into a crouch, staring at the remnants of his last meal.

Suddenly, the door to the room of his cell chamber swung open and Nefertari entered the room, her boots clunking on the damp wood.

"Out with you, Prince." She said as two guards came in, unlocking his cell and throwing him his swords. To his surprise, they didn't take hold of him.

"We have company on the horizon."

A/N: GAAAAASP!

Prince: What? (confused look, then glares at Arsalan) did you fart again!

Arsalan: (sheepish look)

Ancient-v: Ew…that's just gross…and no, I meant GAAAAASP because WHO IS ON THE SHIP COMING ONTO THE HORIZON?

Arsalan: Please Review!

Ancient-v: Oh, so it's _you_ now!


	29. Battle And Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: Am I the only one that thinks Kamal's friends are on that ship? You'll just have to find out…

Ocecat: God of War looks _amazing_! The combat style looks so unique and the detailed graphics along with the delicious sounds they put in the game always make me lick my lips every time I watch a review for the game! If you have G4 on your TV and have seen the review of the game of X-Play, then you'd know what I'm talking about. This looks like one of those games that'll be a legendary PS2 game. That, and the demo of the game is kind of like Prince of Persia: Warrior Within! (both on ships in the middle of the ocean) …That was certainly a long review response.

Resurrected

Chapter 29

"How do you know I'm not just going to jump ship?" The Vampire asked the Huntress and her two guards. As if speaking too soon, Nefertari produced a humiliating-looking; spiked iron collar with a long chain. A reinforced, leather handle was at the end of the chain for the holder to take grasp on. The Prince's eyes dilated.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said dryly.

"Sorry," Nefertari replied in the same tone, "No kidding around here." The guards held the Vampire down as she threw the collar over his head. His muzzle had been long removed before he'd had his little…_feeding frenzy_…the night before.

Hissing with anger as the iron was clamped tightly around his throat by the guards, he swallowed to try and get rid of the feeling of being choked. The long spikes adoring the sides of the cruel device only emphasized the agony that would come if the wearer tried to take it off, impaling his hand on the spikes in the process of freeing himself.

"That collar was specifically designed to hold Vampires, Prince. There is magical power imbedded in the iron, you will not get it off without my help or the captain's." Nefertari said with a malicious giggle. He narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs at her while a low growl escaped his throat. She yanked on the chained leash and he yelped like a terribly frustrated hound.

"Come, Prince." She mocked, treating him like a dog as he begrudgingly followed her out of his cell and up onto the upper deck.

"If I ever get out of this collar, keep in mind of the things you'd think I would do to you." Kamal hissed coldly. Nefertari smirked.

"But you won't. And you'd best hold you tongue, beast; or I'll have another of those nasty darts implanted into your head." She warned threateningly.

As the Huntress and her captive walked up the creaky, wooden stairs and onto the top deck, the Vampire watched the crewman laugh at him like he was a bound wolf chained to a tree. Not being able to hold in his anger and thinking he had enough chain to attack one of the men, he lunged at one of them and let out a tremendous roar when Nefertari laughed wickedly and pulled his chained leash backwards, choking him and leaving him clawing at the air between his target. The crewman that would have been dead had the Egyptian Princess not grasped the hunter's leash and pulled it back, gasped in fear and stumbled backward.

"Oh, and if you try to bite someone, your neck will get impaled by the spikes if you lean too low. So I advise you'd best not try anything like that either." The Princess snarled.

Kamal bristled, claws aching to rip his captor to shreds.

(on the invading ship)

Two Vampires stood at the top deck, the male Vampire holding a telescope outwards to view the incoming ship they were about to attack. The normally comic man was actually being serious for once. To his side, a Vampiress with a white button-up top and a red-velvet cloak and hood over her eyes surveyed their target with her friend.

"He's definitely on that ship," Arsalan said, "That tailor Mohsen said he recognized the flags."

"Mohsen is here?" Roya questioned. Her friend nodded.

"He's the only one who saw the ship that Nefertari and _Bob_ took Kamal onto." He remarked. The Vampiress beside him bit her lip, thinking of her close Vampire friend.

"I hope he's okay." She murmured.

"Me too." The other Vampire replied. Subconsciously, he slipped his hand around Roya's petite one, squeezing it gently and placing his other hand around her hip to pull her in. She gasped softly, then looked up at him.

Arsalan didn't look down. He only focused on the vessel their ship was nearing, and prayed to the Dark Gods that his friend was still alive.

"Arsalan?" The Vampiress beside him requested softly.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"Do you…do you, um…you know…" She trailed off, staring down at her sandaled feet.

"Do I what?" He asked. She gulped and twirled a lock of her hair absentmindedly.

"…Love me?" She questioned, almost inaudibly. Silence overcame them, and all they heard was the clunking of the crewmen's boots as they readied themselves for battle and gathered their weapons, and the mistily splashing waves of the sea.

Arsalan, not being able to bear the uncomfortable air between them, abruptly dropped the telescope and suddenly lunged toward her; putting his arms around her and bringing his mouth to hers. She moaned softly as their kiss quickly deepened, tongues entwining with each other's and flicking across the other Vampire's fangs.

Their moment of bliss briefly ended when cannon fire suddenly sounded off from beside them. Arsalan spun, eyes flaring and Roya watched as he stomped towards the man that had ended their perfect, peaceful reality.

"I _told_ you not to fire any cannons until I've given the word!" He punched the man across the face whilst baring his fangs and snarling, and his new love watched him with a blush across her pale cheeks and a dimple-showing smile appeared from her rose-pink lips.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! It won't happen again!" The crewman cried, straightening his posture and saluting to the Vampire. Arsalan rolled his eyes and surveyed the now-readied crew.

"FIRE!" He shouted.

The men that were faithfully standing beside their respective cannons lit the fuses, carefully stepping back as the iron spheres inside of them exploded out of the large sockets and the boom of the large weapons echoed into the salty, sea air.

(on the other ship)

The recognizable sound of the cannon-balls screaming through the air came to Kamal's ears first because of his supernatural hearing. His ears flicked the air and he cried out.

"CANNON-FIRE!" He screamed. Nefertari yanked on his chained leash and he gave a yelp.

"And what was that for!" He made to rub his neck, but quickly stopped himself upon remembering the large spikes sticking out of his collar. The Egyptian Princess remarked nastily, only adding to his anger and frustration of being on the wrong end of the leash.

"I'll know cannon-fire when I hear it, Vampire-" She was cut off as a sailor's voice called to her.

"Princess Nefertari, look out!" The crewman said, and the Vampire Prince on Nefertari's leash felt his jaw drop as a huge cannon ball flew through the Princess' body, leaving a gory hole in the middle of her body.

With wide, lifeless eyes; Nefertari sank to her knees as death overcame her as the wound was too great for even her body to heal. The Prince felt a smirk forming from his mouth.

"And THUS," He started, ripping the handle of his chain-leash from the lifeless Princess' cold, dead fingers; "Is how a fool dies after doubting a Vampire's hearing." He proclaimed gloriously as the collar around his neck mysteriously snapped open. He gleefully ripped it free from his neck, throwing it to the ground with disgust as he viewed his surroundings with a look of freedom on his face.

The crewman were gaping at him in horror.

Brandishing his swords and relishing in the idea of slaughtering every single one of them for their crimes against him, his ears suddenly twitched again and his Vampiric instincts made him jump out of the way as another cannon-ball crashed through the sturdy wood of the top deck.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of the two people he hoped to see on the other ship, and his mind raced with happiness.

The Vampire started sprinting with inhuman speed towards the front of the ship, unhooking one of the grapples to the main mast. He made to throw it, but was slashed across the back by a sharp, noticeably rusty cutlass.

He spun angrily, raising his own blades to cut down his attacker. His eyes widened when he saw who was behind him.

__

Bob.

"YOU-" He choked out. The Captain of the ship chuckled.

"Yes, me. You know, all this time since I told you I hadn't seen any other Vampires and told you I didn't think you were savage, I couldn't help but think to myself; 'Goddamn, how could such a Vampire like yourself be so gullible?" _Bob_ taunted.

Kamal hissed at him, showing every inch of his fanged teeth

"That's right, Vampire. Show those fangs. That's really all they're good for, aren't they? Hell, you _could_ live without 'em and just gnaw on a person's neck. Doesn't that sound fun? 'Cause that's what I'm gonna do to you once I dismember all your arms and legs, while I watch you squirm and beg for mercy on the day you wish you were never born." The Captain threatened coldly.

The Prince continued to hiss, the dangerous noise deepening in his throat.

"You're all hiss and no bite, that's what you are. Never saying what you-" The Vampire cut him off in mid sentence as he lunged with blinding speed, tearing his claws into _Bob's_ chest where his heart was and slowly pulling the pumping organ out.

__

Bob, eyes wide, spluttered incoherent mutterings as blood leaked from his mouth. He let out a raspy gasp when the Prince ripped the vital organ from his flesh, blood spattering into the air while he stared at his own heart and the sudden horror of the realization that he was going to die made itself clear.

Slightly disgusted with himself, Kamal walked away as he dropped the man's heart on the ground and the dead human fell onto it.

He picked up the grapple-hook and tossed it far out onto the other ship's front wooden railing, leaping out and catching his hands on the rope. He pulled himself across to the other ship above the perilous, dark waters and hoisted himself over the front of the ship, hearing his female friend's cry of great relief.

Roya ran to Kamal and warmly embraced him. Arsalan smiled as he walked over to the other two Vampires.

The Prince looked to Arsalan and he smiled, nodding at his friend. They clapped each other on the back in a friendly but manly gesture, and Kamal spoke with a tired voice.

"Let's get out of here." He said and Arsalan nodded with agreement. Roya pulled her bow from her back and retrieved an feather-tipped arrow from her holster, dipping the feathers in a small torch nearby on one of the masts and set the arrow into her bow. She pulled it back and let it go, watching it as it flew towards a pile of gunpowder at the head of the enemy vessel.

The arrow hit its target and the ship exploded into flames, burning gloriously as it sank into the perilous waters of the deep.


	30. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia OR the companies that make the games, OR anything from The Legacy of Kain; OR anything from Castlevania. I added on because of the special guest appearances at the end Author's notes by Raziel and Alucard.

A/N: Hmm…didn't get too many reviews for that last chapter, but that's probably because I kept changing the rating; and when you change the rating, the story goes into a different section. But now it's back in the original one, so please read and review! Until then, good old even chapter 30 has arrived!

Ocecat: I know the deaths of Nefertari and _Bob_ were a little disappointing, but I felt like I had to get them out of the way. The storyline is focusing on the Prince, Shahin, Roya, Arsalan, Dahaka, Fereshteh and her evil army waiting to take over the world. Anyway, thanks for the review; I find that you're my most faithful reviewer here.

Sister Chelsea: Bloodthirsty is a perfectly good word in a review for a Vampire story! Good idea for Nefertari's death, I should have put that into the story instead of the stupid cannon ball flying into her. I just thought the cannon ball bit was kind of funny. I just got the idea while I was at Starbucks and I started cracking up laughing, and all the people with their coffee were staring at me like I was crazy…OO

Resurrected

Chapter 30

(later that night)

The wind gently tossed the Prince's soft bangs about as he made his way down into the next deck. Shahin was supposed to be in a cabin somewhere on this ship where Arsalan had said his fledgling was supposedly sleeping. He'd searched the place for hours before he finally caught the scent of Shahin. Sighing with utter relief, the door to the cabin where Shahin was softly creaked open as he treaded as light as a cat over to his childe's sleeping form, smiling.

Shahin lay on his side facing Kamal, face a mask of blissful peace. His hair was now starting to look like his sire's, as it had slowly begun growing out for the past few weeks. He almost looked like a replica of the Prince.

His Vampiric parent gently laid down beside the younger Vampire, meaning to wake him but not startle him. Shahin's mouth opened for a wide yawn and his ears involuntarily perked. His eyes widened when he saw his sire and the Prince was immediately crushed by a content hug. Kamal chuckled and ruffled the fledgling's hair.

"You're back!" Shahin said happily.

"Of course." The Sire Vampire replied, lying his head down on the pillow below his head. "And I'm very tired." He murmured, and pulled his childe down with him. Shahin mumbled something incoherent, clearly wanting to get up and move around. But then a thought crossed his mind.

"When are you going to teach me to hunt?" He suddenly questioned. Kamal opened his eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to kill anybody. What's gotten into your head to make you change your mind?" He asked, surprised. "Perhaps my not being around has made you change your outlook on life."

"Don't ever say that again. I missed you! You're my sire for God's sake!" He cried, showing his fangs.

"Well," The Prince started, "Seeing how your fangs and claws have lengthened a little, I'd say…you can learn in another week or so; maybe when we reach The Isle of Hadi."

"Hadi?" Shahin asked.

"The Island on which The Temple of Rostam is located, within the Werewolf Forest." Kamal replied simply. His fledgling curled his tongue, contemplating if he'd ever heard of a werewolf before.

"What's a werewolf?" He asked his sire, looking up at the older Vampire's tired eyes.

"A werewolf is…" He remembered when he'd asked the old man with the cane right before he'd found Shahin's cold, dead body. His eyes widened for a moment and he made a small sound in his throat, with which the fledgling lying next to him questioned with a raised brow.

"Hello?" Shahin asked, bringing the Prince back to reality. Kamal hissed and shook his head, ridding his mind of the terrible memory.

"A werewolf is a human that turns into a wolf after seeing a full moon. That's all." He said, swallowing nervously as the mental image of Shahin's lifeless eyes melted away.

"You're talking about it like it's some everyday thing!" The fledgling said. The Prince nodded, sighing with relief as he erased his horrid thoughts.

"Yes, but if there are creatures such as us that drink blood and burn in holy water; then why is a werewolf so strange?" He asked, smiling. This gave Shahin a thought.

"What's your blood taste like, anyhow?" He asked his sire. Kamal laughed softly.

"I imagine it tastes like sweet copper, like any other Vampire or human's blood." He said.

"Let me taste it." Was his reply.

"Why don't you go see what Arsalan and Roya are up to, and then maybe later when I wake up I'll give you some of my blood?" The Prince asked hopefully. Shahin rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I can't…'interrupt' them." He said. Kamal's brows raised.

"Oh? Why not?" He asked the fledgling. Shahin's cheeks reddened.

"Because I…I heard them…" He trailed off. He looked up at his sire's questioning eyes and bit his lip before finishing his statement.

"…Doing it."

Silence.

Kamal put a hand to his mouth, eyes shining with amusement.

Shahin crossed his arms with defiance as the Prince's shoulders began to shake as he laughed, the upward creases of his smile showing through the spaces between his fingers. The younger Vampire narrowed his eyes.

"It's not funny! That was really gross! All I did was walk by their room and started hearing moaning noises." He said. This caused his sire to laugh even harder.

"Stop it!" Shahin cried angrily and shoved the older Vampire from the bed, Kamal lying face-down and laughing loudly. He sighed, wiping bloody tears from his eyes and standing up.

"I'm sorry, Shahin."

"If I knew those two had the hots for each other then I would have steered clear of their room, dammit." The fledge said angrily.

"Arsalan…told me earlier that they had already confessed their love to each other and would need some time alone tonight."

"And you didn't tell me."

"I couldn't find your damn cabin!" Kamal chuckled. "Even with my sense of smell I couldn't determine where you were. This ship is much too big for my liking."

"I haven't been around it enough to know how big it is. And I really don't care, because now I have to worry about listening to those two lovebirds."

"Well, since you can't go out for the time being, just stay here with me and sleep some more. I'll find some dinner for us later." The Prince replied, yawning and showing off dazzling Vampire teeth. He climbed back in bed and held his childe close to him, and they dreamt off into the world of dreams.

A/N: …Boring, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else, I've had too many tests this week at school. STUPID, STUPID TAKS! Or whatever it's called…anyhow, this chapter was-

Prince: Stupid.

Raziel: Retarded.

Alucard: Asshole perfect.

Ancient-v: …Gee, thanks guys.

Raziel: PLEASE REVIEW THIS ASSWIPE OF A CHAPTER!

Alucard: WE CAN ONLY PRAY THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER!

Ancient-v: HEY!


	31. The Island Of Hadi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia OR the companies that make the games, OR anything from The Legacy of Kain; OR anything from Castlevania. I added on because of the special guest appearances at the end Author's notes by Raziel and Alucard.

A/N: Hello again. Now that I've got my stupid tests out of the way, the upcoming chapters should be much better than the last chapter that I posted. We can only hope. (crosses fingers) And just a quick note: I'm writing a one-shot about Alucard right now! It will be posted hopefully soon in the game genre of Castlevania, so please keep an eye out for a Castlevania fic with my pen-name beside it!

Resurrected

Chapter 31

In battles and wars, to the victors go the spoils. This seemed to be a popular saying in War, or so Kamal thought as he declined the small flight of stairs to get to the prison deck.

The Prince quietly browsed through the cell chambers, rummaging through his thoughts about which two prisoners would become the next meal for Shahin and he as he moved throughout the long hall between the many rooms of prison cells. The humans inside of them were trembling with fright at the sight of the hungry Vampires, pulling their knees to their chests and trying to hide their eyes from the predators who wanted to drink their blood.

Shahin was following close behind Kamal like a lost dog, unsure and unaware of anything else but tracing his sire's footsteps. Vampiric nature taking over the young Vampire, he began eyeing each of the ones he thought looked appetizing. Being so caught up in subconsciously licking his lips and lost to reality, he ran right into Kamal's back with an "umph".

The Prince had halted when he spotted someone he'd never expected to see, eyes wide.

"Fila." He said dryly while he bore his sharp teeth. His fledging, who was now slightly mimicking his gestures; stayed behind his back and occasionally glanced out behind his sire to glare at the torturess in the cell, even though he didn't know who she was. But Shahin had a good idea that this seemingly wicked lady had done something terrible to his Vampiric parent.

The scantily dressed woman looked up from her sitting position against the back wall of her cell, eyes narrowing. "Prince." With her words said, this set the Prince off and he ripped open the iron cell door with his preternatural strength and claws in a rush of fury, being mindful of the younger Vampire close by. Kamal forcibly pinned his sworn enemy to the wall beside one of the cells, fangs fully bared and claws twitching with anticipation to reinforce deadly intentions.

"You want to know something, Fila? _Hm_?" He hissed angrily, " I would have _never _thought that someone like you could have _ever_ gotten captured by a crew of **_humans_**!"

"Oh, but I did." Fila said as if to mock him, obviously not scared of the death she would most likely endure if the Gods weren't on her side. The defiance in her words only added fuel to the fire which was the Prince's anger.

"For your crimes against me," Kamal began, "I'm going to break one bone for each of the lashes you gave me until there are no more to be broken, then I'm going to break the already broken bones in thirds and then I'm going to use you as bait for the sea creatures outside the ship. That sounds like fun, doesn't it?" He said, smirking. Shahin's eyes were wide throughout hearing his sire's threat. Could the aftermath of lashes really make a Vampire so bloodthirsty? (A/N: Please excuse the pun.) Fila glared at Kamal.

"And I will be none too happy to comply." She retorted, causing her captor to hiss and throw her against the wall. Her armor had apparently not been donned, so she was eligible to broken bones at such an attack. But the torturess did nothing to fight back, she simply harked up blood from her lying position on the watery, wooden floor. Shahin watched as his sire stalked toward the enemy and took hold of her wrist, dragging her back up the stairs and to his cabin. He jerked his head to the side and snarled.

"Come, Shahin!" He growled. The confused fledgling looked to the captive in his sire's vice-like grip and frowned.

"But what am I going to feed on…?" He asked in a small voice, not wanting to enrage his Vampiric parent any further than he already was.

"We will _both_ eat her!" Came the Prince's reply as he darkly stalked from the cell chambers. Shahin followed once there was some distance between them. He felt like his sire would snap around and decapitate him if he said anything the older predator would be displeased by, and the young Vampire wasn't about to take any chances that would risk his life.

That night, Fila's fate was carried out just as the Prince had said. Shahin had to deal with hearing agonized screams of terror and pain as the torturess was ironically tortured. And when there were no more bones to be broken, when they had fed from her but left just enough blood in her for her to live another good night or so; her arms were cut off and she was tied by the legs to the side of the ship; the smell of her blood attracting many an unnatural creature of the sea.

Not long after, they heard the cry of a sea monster and found that when they looked to the side of the ship where they'd left her to suffer, there was nothing left but a bloodied piece of rope.

(the next morning)

Shahin blinked his eyes and yawned as he awoke, seeing that his sire was awake and watching him. Thoughts of disgust mixed with the wonder of how the Prince could be so cruel raced through his mind, making him feel as though he needed a million questions to be answered.

"Sire?" He asked. Kamal blinked.

"Hm?" Came the replied question.

"What _really_ happened…? What did she _really_ do to you to make you feel so enraged?" The fledge asked. The Prince bit his lip and sighed, but decided to let it out.

"She muzzled me, tied my hands behind my back, led me in front of a mortal crew who laughed at me while she whipped me until 1000 lashes had bled my back, poured holy water all over me; then threw me into my cell to starve." He confessed honestly. Shahin's mouth was agape and his eyes were wide, as if in wonder that the Vampire before him was actually still alive and had really gone through the agony the young Vampire could never hope to imagine.

"But…but you finally got some blood?" He asked. Kamal chuckled.

"I was so starved after a week of not feeding that I couldn't remember going berserk. However, I do remember losing control of myself and not being able to control my body until my inner self just fell unconscious inside the raging demon that had escaped." The Prince replied simply. "I did, however, get the blood I had hoped for when I woke up the morning after the last night I had no control over myself, because there was a shrunken husk of a human left over from my feed the night before. And, there was blood all over the walls around my cell."

Silence overcame them both, but the call of a crewman on the crow's nest alerted them from their trances.

"LAND 'HO!"

The two Vampires leapt with excitement from the bed and sprung from the room, sprinting to the top deck. They raced to the bow (front) of the vessel and their eyes widened with relief and a sense of renewed adventure.

"That must be it…" Kamal said with awe as the island of Hadi came into view.

The island did not at all seem tropical, its trees were pine in a looming coniferous biome. They did not see the head of a temple anywhere, but they supposed it was that way so nobody would be able to find it. Pure, white sands adorned its beaches; unlike any sand the Prince nor his fledgling had ever seen before in their lives. It was like the moon itself had cast its light upon the countless, tiny grains.

Shouts and orders to the sailors bellowed from the captain of the ship as the Vampire none other than Arsalan himself made his way to stand with his friends. Roya followed close behind.

"Arsalan, my good friend;" Came the sound of the Prince's taunting voice as he whispered into Arsalan's pointed ear, being careful that Roya didn't catch any of it and smirking like a fox that caught the hen.

"I've come to know that you had a magnificent time last night." Kamal added, snickering despite his usual serious attitude. The ankh-wearing Vampire narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you hear that from?" He asked suspiciously. The Vampire Prince before him looked to his fledging and Shahin faked a cough, giving his sire a warning glare. Kamal smiled and shook his head.

"Never mind." He said. Shahin sighed silently with relief and turned away to view the nearing Island.

'Not that it was my fault I heard you two lovebirds anyway…' He thought with disgust as his brows lowered to expose a firm v-spot in his forehead.

Arsalan turned around and gasped when he spotted Roya right behind him, sighing.

"Roya, could you _please_ not do that?" He rubbed his temples. Roya gave him an innocent look.

"Do what?" She asked, smiling knowingly. Arsalan smiled back despite himself and walked away to shout more orders to his crew. Roya joined Kamal and his fledgling to watch as they docked by the sandy, white beach.

"I can't believe we're finally here…" She said and looked to the Prince. "It seems like we've known each other forever, doesn't it?" She asked. Kamal nodded, still staring at the Island. She gave him a questioning look.

"What are you so worked up about?" She asked. The other adult Vampire pushed his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"This is where I am to fulfill my destiny, and we will see the werewolves soon In Rahim Forest."

"And this Island is also where you said you would teach me to hunt." Came the reply of the youngest Vampire in the group. Kamal raised his eyebrows and turned to Shahin.

"You still want to?"

"Of course I do. I want to kill off something evil, like you." The fledgling said. Kamal thought about what Shahin just said.

'He looks up to me, even after he witnessed what I did to Fila last night.' He thought. He realized he was staring at his own childe and briefly turned away when Shahin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alright," Came the voice of Arsalan as he neared and clapped both sire and fledgling on the back, smiling at Roya.

"Let's go see some werewolves."

A/N: FINALLY! FILA IS _DEAD_!

Fila in hell: Bitch.

Raziel: Don't call her that unless you want me to devour your soul.

Fila in hell: Bitch.

Raziel: (devours Fila's dead soul, and spits it out) Ugh, that is the _worst_ soul I've ever tasted.

Alucard: I wouldn't know what souls taste like, but Amen.

Prince: …Aren't you a Vampire?

Alucard: …No. How many times do I have to tell everybody that I am NOT A DAMN VAMPIRE! I am a DHAMPIR!

Ancient-v: Ooh, now you've gotten on his bad side. PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. The Werewolves

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia OR the companies that make the games, OR anything from The Legacy of Kain; OR anything from Castlevania. I added on because of the special guest appearances at the end Author's notes by Raziel and Alucard.

A/N: Hmmmmm…I'm wondering if I should introduce the werewolves in the chapter or not…most likely, I will. Just keep reading and you'll know if I do. (frowns at pathetic persuasion of attracting readers)

Resurrected

Chapter 32

The four Vampires stayed close together as they stepped into the forest, wary of the littlest sound or minor sight. A soft blanket of fog began to surround their feet, but they didn't have to be thankful it didn't cloud their sight because of their excellent ears which were twitching and perking to anything they heard.

"Hey," Arsalan called out, "I'm feeling some weird vibes here."

"You probably have the jitters." His love replied with a smile. He narrowed his eyes at nobody in particular and looked around through the tall trees as if feeling the presence of an animal.

Beside Arsalan and Roya walked Kamal and his fledgling, and the Prince had to admit that he felt something strange in the air as well. Shahin, however, was acting as though he didn't notice anything odd at all. He just kept beside his sire, following the brisk but cautious pace of the other vampires.

"Stay your guard, my friends;" The Prince said, "I feel something is out of place in this forest." He added, sniffing the air a few times. He smelled…

Dogs.

(nightfall)

The group still moved briskly through the mysterious forest, not knowing where they were going but hoping they were heading in the right direction of The Temple of Rostam.

But a howl in the distance stopped them.

"That must be a werewolf." Kamal said. He was excited to see one for himself, but he couldn't say he was afraid of them. He'd seen far too many things that were much more grotesque and horrifying than what he'd heard about the werewolves. The other vampires around him did seem afraid, though.

He froze his thoughts when he heard a growl resonating from behind him. The vampires halted all of their movement and breathing patterns, because despite the fact that they didn't need to breathe, they were incredibly nervous. The Prince slowly turned and his eyes widened at what he saw. In front of him was nothing like he'd ever seen before.

Standing on all fours was the most gargantuan wolf he'd ever seen. It easily towered over him at 10 feet high, its paws big enough to crush him un-lifeless. The wolf's fur was as white as fresh-fallen snow and its eyes glowed eerily yellow in the darkness. Its bushy tail stood straight out upon facing the intruder of its forest. He heard its paws step forward and, with the vampire's surprise; heard the ground underneath the wolf's paws, crunch.

He looked down and discovered snow. _Snow_! He hadn't seen snow in so long since he was just an infant, or so his father had told him when he turned a teenager. Had his father not described what snow was, he wouldn't have known now during his meeting with the huge wolf. How strange it was that snow should fall on an island such as The Isle of Hadi, he thought. He heard the gasps of his friends and fledgling behind him as they spotted the enormous wolf for themselves.

All at once, the towering hound cocked his head confusedly and lunged down, and Kamal almost leapt out of the way upon fearing the lumbering beast would attack, but the wolf did no such thing. Instead, it began sniffing the vampire with its wet nose and even took a quick lick on the two-legged predator's face. Kamal grimaced, but he heard Shahin laugh from behind him.

The beastly wolf suddenly began shifting, morphing; changing into a much smaller size. The Vampires watched with awe as it took the shape of a slender woman wearing flowing, white robes and silver jewelry ear piercings and necklaces. She smiled and slowly walked forward to the Vampire before her.

"Greetings, vampires;" She said, particularly looking at the Prince. "I am called Layla. I gather you have heard of my kind, or you would not know to come here."

Awed, Kamal nodded dumbly. "We have." He said subconsciously. Layla smiled warmly again.

"We will not harm you, for you are like us in many ways. We have known one of your own kind before in our lifetimes, and from that experience we know that we have nothing to fear from you. But know this," She said, "…We do not take kindly to traitors in our lands."

"_'We'?" _The Vampire Prince asked her, wondering if for sure that there were more of her kind. His answer was the gathering of a large pack of gigantic werewolves prancing up in the snow, morphing down into humanoid forms. They approached the Vampires with wonder and curiosity. A few of them even remained in their wolven forms.

"Come friends," Layla said, "You must be tired from your journey. Rest in our village not far from here and drink your fill of blood from our kills to nourish yourself, for you are the only type of people we will ever tolerate." She said kindly. The Vampires nodded their thanks and agreed.

(Werewolf village)

"So," Arsalan started, sitting around a brightly burning campfire with his friends and Layla, wooden mugs of animal blood in the Vampires' clawed grips as they sipped them hungrily. "I thought you only turned into wolves when you see the full moon."

"We can change willingly, but we are temporarily disabled to morph when we see the full moon and are unable to change back into our human forms." She explained.

No reply came, but the vampires exchanged suspicious glances from each other. They still didn't completely trust the werewolves.

A/N: Short, I know. Next chapter should be better. PLEASE REVIEW!


	33. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia or the companies that make the games. I just own my own characters, like Arsalan and Roya. But I really wished I owned the Prince (or Kamal, as I've named him).

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Guess what I did? I wrote a whole chapter (8 pages long!) and then my stupid MS word shut down on me before I could save it! I was so PO'ed! So I had to write it all over again. I probably would have had this fic updated with a brand new, nice; long chapter around 5:30 today (Monday, 23rd), but I didn't because of my stupid freaking MS word. Sorry, guys. Oh, and has anybody here seen Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith? I haven't yet! But I'm seeing it this week and buying the game this weekend, so I'm excited. And, not deserting the Prince; ANAKIN SKYWALKER IS HOTT! But I still think the Prince of Persia is cute, don't worry. I haven't left him in the dust yet! (and I probably never will…..I'll be sitting on my sofa as an old lady, PS2 controller in hand even then)

Review Responses: I can't get on the internet right now because my internet is down, so please just hold on a while longer and maybe for the next chapter I'll post some responses for you reviewers. Sorry again!

And NOW, on with the chapter.

Resurrected

Chapter 33

__

"You are close to reaching the Temple and achieving your destiny." The Old Man said. The Prince rolled his eyes.

"And why can't you say anything new? Why don't you converse with my fledgling, or maybe one of my friends?" He said.

"I was just reminding you of what you have to do." Farzan chuckled at the Vampire's annoyance.

"I hardly believe a broken record is ignorable." Kamal replied dryly. The Old Man narrowed his eyes, prepared to make a nasty remark; but he held his tongue and kept his patience.

"You are nearing a forked road in the forest. There is a sign there, but be careful in deciphering it." He said, and left the Prince in his dreams.

Kamal yawned and rolled over, noticing he was lying on thick, woolen blankets and was surrounded by the wooden walls of a hut. He pulled the blankets up over him, shivering slightly. Even if the cold couldn't hurt him because of the fact that he was dead, he still felt the freezing temperature.

He spotted his fledgling, who most likely had slept by his side through the night. He was awake now, and looking relieved.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Shahin remarked. "You snore like nobody I've ever heard. You almost woke the dead." He complained. The Prince raised his brows.

"No pun intended? Come on, let's go see if the two lovebirds are awake." He said. Shahin frantically leapt to his feet, almost crashing through the wall with energy. Kamal chuckled as he stood, gathering two cloaks lying to the side of the hut that he quickly found. One was black, one was dark brown. He handed the brown one to his fledge, who slipped it on with a momentary shiver. The Prince did the same. They pulled the hoods over their heads and stepped outside into the frosty breeze.

"And calm down while you're at it." Shahin's sire laughed. The fledge followed him out of the hut, trailing close by his Vampiric parent as he always did.

Kamal, with his superior eyesight as a Vampire; easily spotted Layla through the thick snow and fog of the village. She waved a fellow werewolf off to do his work for the day and turned to greet the two Vampires.

"Good morning to you, Miss Layla." The Prince greeted, bowing politely. He turned to glance at Shahin, and with a slight jump he did the same as his sire. The werewolf lady curtsied low and smiled warmly.

"The horizon is foggy, though beautiful today." She replied. Kamal nodded, placing a hand on his hip.

"Have you seen our friends lately?" He asked. Layla frowned.

"Unfortunately, I have not seen them since they went to bed last night. I have even sent a few of our most trusted Pack Leaders out into the surrounding forests to see if we could spot them, but no traces of your Vampire friends were found." She said. Kamal and Shahin gave each other worried looks. They turned back to their host with eagerness.

"Surely you and your Pack know these woods. Do you have any idea where they could have gone?" The Prince asked. Layla held a grim expression.

"Come with me." Was all she said before she turned, glancing behind her to make sure they followed. Sire and fledgling stared after her for a moment and then trailed behind her.

She led them to a single tepee in the back of the Werewolf village. Odd paintings were embellished onto the Indian structure, and smoke rose from the top between the carefully placed sticks that held the tepee together. Layla led them inside, where they found a single elderly Native American-looking woman in meditation. A small but brightly crackling fire resided in the middle of the tepee, cascading its colorful yellows and oranges against the sides of the steadily built Indian home.

"You two must be new to the village." The woman stated suddenly as Layla sat down in front of the fire, motioning for the two vampires to do the same. Kamal and Shahin could tell the woman was another werewolf by her scent. All they'd smelled since they entered the village was the smell of dogs.

"Welcome. My name is Jaci." She opened her eyes and they narrowed, then widened.

"You're…_vampires_?" She asked with awe. "I haven't seen a Vampire since I was just a little girl! I'm afraid I'm old and gray now. Well, make yourselves comfortable." She said, smiling warmly. Layla smiled back.

"They are here because their friends have gone missing, and none of the Pack can search them out. I and the others believe the…_feared ones_…have had something to do with it." She replied. Jaci frowned, grimness in her old eyes. "They need to know what kind of hands their friend's lives are in, if indeed they have been kidnapped." Layla added. Jaci nodded nonetheless.

"Very well." She said, and began weaving her hands in curious patterns before the sparking fire. Rivulets of smoke from the flames rose into the air and formed shapes, magically turning different colors. The smoke formed into the shape of the Earth, and two humanoid figures along with a wolven one stood atop it.

"Very, very long ago; Humans, Vampires and Werewolves lived together in harmony. No harm came to the three races, and we worked together throughout our everyday lives. Humans helped the Vampires, Vampires helped the werewolves, werewolves helped the humans and so on as it went in a continuous circle for many years. This peaceful society, however; was disrupted." She paused, the smoke forms in the air changing shape to a beautiful woman.

"One day, 200 years ago; the evil Empress Afsaneh, also known as the great grandmother of Rostam; parted the sky and placed her evil, unworldly creatures upon the land. They slaughtered countless people, and just as many Vampires and Werewolves. They devoured their food sources and took their children and fledglings, they tortured them and told them lies. When those children grew up, they were set free from a great temple the creatures took them to, and they went back to their parents. They murdered their relatives because of the lies the evil beings told them, because they had believed them." She wove her hands again and the smoke formed countless burning homes.

"These children of the three races became enemies with one another and never spoke to each other ever again. They kept themselves secret from the other races. The humans began to dominate the earth, and the Vampire descendants who used to hold a peaceful bond with them, began to hunt them in their need for blood. The humans struck back against the Vampires, however; with their first armies of Vampire hunting brigades. The humans could not tell a Vampire from a werewolf or an evil creature because of the werewolf race's ability to shift into a humanoid form, and the humans thought the evil creatures were already gone so many werewolves were mistaken for Vampires and killed." The smoke now formed into torch and cross-bow carrying Vampire hunters, and then changed to the shape of the Earth once more.

"For a time when the humans thought the Vampires were extinct, the world remained peaceful. Vampires went unnoticed and only hunted in secrecy, while the werewolves went across the sea and went into hiding on an island. The Island turned out to be this one, the Isle of Hadi. The Earth has existed this way ever since the first day the humans thought the Vampire race was extinct." The smoke formed the shapes of monstrous, shadowy creatures with hideous claws.

"But the evil creatures Empress Afsaneh were not completely gone. They followed the werewolves to this Island, and have haunted these forests for the past years. They will not attack a Vampire, for we believe the evil Empress Afsaneh told them not to. We, the werewolves, believe she is planning something for us; and we tremble with fear at the thought of it. Some of our kind have ventured out to seek the Temple of Rostam in the dense forests to learn of her plans. None of them have returned." She finished. The smoke evaporated into nothingness, leaving the Prince and his fledge to stare in awe. The crackling fire was the only thing that prevented an uncomfortable silence.

"If you want to find your friends, Vampires; you'd best do it quickly. There is no belief that the feared ones will not do them harm." Jaci said grimly, closing her eyes to resume her meditation. Layla smiled.

"Thank you for telling them the story, Jaci." She said. The old Native American woman nodded.

"Always." She said. The two Vampires across from her stood and pulled the hoods back over their heads.

"I take it you are going to look for your companions, Arsalan and Roya?" Layla asked. The Prince nodded solemnly.

"If what she says is true, which I am more than sure it is; Shahin and I must get moving to find them." He said. He looked towards Jaci.

"Thank you for your time." He said. The elderly woman nodded again as they exited the tepee, Layla sending them her best regards and waving after them. Jaci stared into the fire and held a grim tone in her voice.

"Good luck."

A/N: FINALLY!

Prince: About time, lazy.

Ancient-v: I had exams, and all you have to do is lay around and have your servants feed you grapes!

Prince: Life is hard.

Ancient-v: (rolls eyes) PLEASE REVIEW!


	34. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia or the companies that make the games.

A/N: Damn, long time no see! Now then, if I've lost any reviewers, you should have held even just a little faith in this fic and you would have been rewarded! Nah, I'm sure none of you have left me. Yet. :P Anyway, I regained my will to write a new chapter once I saw the new trailer on the Prince of Persia 3 site. And for all of you who just now read that and didn't know they were making a 3rd game, there you go. Now you know.

Prince: That was a bad rhyme.

I know it was. Now hush before I throw a crucifix at you.

Prince: Meep!

So, on with the new chap.

Resurrected

Chapter 34

The two cloaked vampires went on their way into the forest to find their friends, leaving the bustling village behind. However, the cry of a small werewolf child stopped them in their tracks and they turned to greet her.

"Excuse me!" The small werewolf girl cried. "Please, Mr. Sir? Are you and the other sir the new Vampires everyone's been talking about, whose friends vanished?" She asked. Kamal smiled at the cute little girl, slightly showing his fangs.

"Yes, we're Vampires. But why would such a sweet little girl like you care about such a thing?" He replied. Behind him, his fledgling rolled his eyes. The girl hastily reached into one of her pockets in her shirt and held two charm-necklaces out to him in her small palm. They were in the shapes of wolves.

"And what is this you're giving me?" The Prince asked, raising a brow. The girl before him smiled.

"They're good luck charms! And they let you turn into animals, too! All you have to do is think of yourself as an animal and your body will change. It's really cool!" She laughed. "My mommy says you're gonna save the village, so I thought maybe you'd like these." She said happily. Kamal turned to Shahin, a questioning look on his face.

"…'Save the village'? What do you think that means?" He asks. Shahin shrugs.

"I thought I'd be the one asking you, sire." He says.

"So will you take the charms?" The girl asks abruptly. The Prince turns back to her, smiling gratefully.

"Of course we will." He says and gently picks them out of her hand. He handed one of the charms to his fledgling and did the same with his own as he watched the girl scamper off giggling and run back home. The two Vampires placed the charm necklaces around their necks and continued off into the forest.

"Shahin, morph. We'll be able to move faster and more efficiently." The older Vampire ordered. Shahin nodded and began to change.

The Prince felt a strange, tingling sensation as his body changed. His limb-structure re-assembled so that he was on all fours as jet-black fur sprouted everywhere on his body, his ears became triangular as they lanced upward and he grew a wolfish snout. His clawed hands turned into big paws and a long bushy tail sported out from his backside. Fully changed, he found he was larger and stockier than other regular wolves, but still sleek and designed for speed. He experimentally swished his tail and trotted a few steps to get used to the strange feeling of walking on four legs, then looked around for his fledge. He spotted a white wolf of the same size and figured it was him.

'Sire?' A voice in his head sounded, and he realized it was Shahin's. His red, glinting wolf-eyes widened.

'Telepathy, good. We can still communicate.' He said.

'Sire, where should we look first?' Shahin asked.

'We have to be patient. This forest is too large to simply start rushing through it. Let's see if we can sniff anything out that smells Vampiric.' Kamal replied telepathically, and he and his fledgling began sniffing the ground and air around them with their lupine noses. Shahin and his sire's ears perked up as a familiar voice pierced the air, far off in the distance but instantly recognizable.

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP US!"

Kamal's head snapped up. 'Roya!' He cried telepathically. He dashed off into the distance of the forest, following in the direction from which he heard the call while Shahin followed close behind.

The two Vampiric wolves came to a square-sized cave in the middle of a large clearing. They carefully avoided the cave's entrance and instead stealthily snuck around the side. Kamal and Shahin stopped, bushy tails standing straight out as they listened for voices from inside.

"Did one of you just cry for help?" The unknown voice was cold and heartless. When no answer came, it spoke out again. "Well? Did you?" This time, the voice was followed by several soft whimpers of fear, though they sounded like they belonged to a woman.

"Answer me!" The voice shouted furiously. "Alright then. Since neither of you will confess, _both_ of you get twenty lashes!" The crack of a whip sounded throughout the cave, followed by two angry lupine growls.

The executioner, who was about to inflict unimaginable agony upon the familiar vampires of Roya and Arsalan (whose hands and feet were bound with rope) turned around with surprise to see two large wolves facing him in mid-pounce, snarling and raising their tails.

"Werewolves? But you aren't supposed to know about this place!" The Executioner cried. Kamal leapt onto his enemy with his paws and snapped his opponent's spine with his unnatural strength, killing him instantly. Shahin rushed to free Roya of her bonds, chewing up the rope with his rows of sharp teeth. Kamal did the same for Arsalan, and the other two vampires stood up with confusion to see their rescuers. Roya gasped in fear at the sight of the two vampires in wolven forms, because of their obvious size that was different than any of the werewolves. Kamal and Shahin shifted back into their normal Vampire bodies before she could scream.

"See, it's just us. Nothing to worry about." Kamal comforted. Roya sighed with relief.

"You gained a dark gift?" She asked, moving closer to Arsalan. The Prince pointed toward the wolf-charm on his neck and shook his head.

"No, a little girl back at the village gave Shahin and I these. They allow us to morph into wolves at will." He replied. Roya blinked.

"It's strange that you haven't received a dark gift yet. Usually, a Vampire will naturally obtain one once it reaches adulthood." She explained.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, let's head back to the village." Kamal said. Roya nodded with agreement.

As the four reunited vampires treaded back to the werewolves, a sinister evil resonated far off in the forest…

A/N: Sorry it was short. But at least I updated! I haven't updated since…well, since forever.

Prince: Shame on you.

Ancient-v: Please review!


	35. Reflecting on The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Prince of Persia or the companies that make the games.

A/N: Hello again. For a while, it seemed like this story was dead. Well it isn't! Sorry for all the people and reviewers that had to wait so long for me to come to my senses and subdue my writer's block. The next time that happens, I'm seeking therapy.

And now, on with the chapter.

Resurrected

Chapter 35

The Prince and his fledgling sat inside their hut playing a traditional (though simple) werewolf game that involved a pile of small sticks and a coin, which had been given to them by none other than Layla. To start the game, Kamal picked up the coin and prepared to toss it.

"I call heads." Shahin said. His sire sighed and flipped the coin, and he narrowed his eyes when it landed on heads. Shahin grinned and swiped 3 sticks, and raised his brows when his sire gave him an accusing stare.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Layla said you're only supposed to take 1 for every turn that you win." The Prince said. Shahin shook his head.

"No, she said 3." He argued. Kamal let out another frustrated sigh.

"No she didn't, you twit. She said 1. Now play fair!" He said. Shahin rolled his eyes.

"Well if you're gonna whine about it…" He put 2 of the sticks back into the middle pile and waited for his sire to hand him the coin. As he made to flip it, Arsalan and Roya entered the hut.

"Hey." The Prince greeted and turned his eyes toward the pair. "Get enough blood?" He asked. Arsalan and his love nodded and Kamal blinked, resting his chin on his fist and his elbow on his knee, pondering on what was going on in Arsalan's head.

Ever since they'd arrived back at the village he'd noticed something was wrong with his friend. Arsalan was oddly quiet on the trip back.

(flashback)

__

"Why don't you and Roya go find something to feed on? Shahin and I will wait for you back at our hut if you want to stay with us for a little while." Kamal offered. Roya smiled towards him and nodded her thanks, guiding her love to the supply tent.

Arsalan said nothing. His face was a mask of emotionless ice.

(end flashback)

"Something's up with you. What went on in that cave?" He asked his friend. Roya glanced at them, then looked down at the ground. Arsalan said nothing. "Or should I not even ask?" Kamal added.

"Majid is my father." Arsalan said abruptly. Silence overcame the hut before the Prince broke it.

"_Majid? _As in _Fereshteh's Isle_ Majid?" He asked with shock. Shahin didn't know who they were talking about, which frustrated the young fledgling.

"Who's Majid?" He asked.

"Majid is a frail old man living on the Isle of Fereshteh, which was where I was made into what I am. That was where I became friends with Arsalan and Roya, and then we escaped and came to Babylon." He explained. "But how can this be?" He asked Arsalan.

"The executioner back at the cave told me that my father was accused of murder and taken to Fereshteh's palace, where he was turned into the frail being he is now." He said dully, clearly depressed. Roya laid a slender hand on his muscled shoulder.

"He's having a bad day." She blinked and turned towards him. "My love, if you wish not to speak of it any longer, you don't have to."

Arsalan replied to her comment by suddenly letting himself fall to the ground on his side facing away from them. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Roya then smiled sadly and turned to the game the other two vampires were playing.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly enough not to disturb the sleeping vampire next to her. The Prince rolled his eyes.

"Playing the simplest game known to mankind." He muttered as his fledge took the coin and flipped it.

"Then what's the simplest game known to vampire-kind?" Shahin retorted. Kamal glared.

"Oh _no_, what did I say _now_?" Shahin asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His sire turned his eyes in Roya's direction.

"You can play if you want, but it's about as exciting as watching a roach for an hour and a half." He said. Roya wrinkled her nose at that comment.

"I hate bugs." She said. Shahin grinned.

"I love them. Nothing better than finding a pack of ants and scooping them up and dumping them in somebody's hair." He schemed. Roya's eyes widened, but Kamal simply smiled.

"I use to do that to my brothers when I was little." He said, remembering his joyous, mischievous little self when he was only 6. "I'd wait until they were all asleep, then I'd escape my room through the window--"

"Why'd you have to go through the window?" Shahin interrupted. Kamal laughed.

"My father knew I was a scheming little brat, and he knew I played pranks on my brothers at night; so he locked my bedroom door from the outside. But there was no way he could lock my window from the outside, so that was how I got out. I tied a rope around the end-post of my bed and hung it out the side of the wall below the window. I always took a vase with me, one just big enough to collect as many ants as I wanted. Once I'd gathered them all, I tip-toed around the palace to all my brother's rooms. Their doors were never locked, because my father didn't allow it. I crept into each and every one of their rooms and poured ants on their heads. Well, except one of my brothers, Farhoon. I always left him alone because he was the one that always got accused of the ant pranks. My father never believed it was me that did it, because he didn't know I could climb out of the window." He smiled happily, lost in the thoughts of his childhood. "My oldest brother, Dharjaan; he never got angry at me for pouring the ants in his hair. He'd always been the nicest to me. I finally stopped pulling the prank on him and just left him alone." He finished. Roya laughed.

"What did your other brothers do?" She asked.

"They'd scream at me and call me a little brat, they knew it was me that did it. But, like I said before, out father never believed it was me." He chuckled. Shahin's eyes burned with mischievous fire. He liked that his sire had been so scheming when he was little. They had a lot in common.

Roya turned to Arsalan, still asleep on the ground, and nudged him gently.

"Arsalan, come on; we have to help the villagers gather supplies for the journey to the temple." She stood and stretched. She raised her brows and giggled when her love didn't budge. "Arsalan, come on!" She knelt and nudged him again. Still, he didn't move an inch.

Shahin gasped loudly and turned him over. Roya screamed at what she saw and the Prince froze in horror.

Bright, purple lines had etched around his face, and blood dripped from his eyes. Kamal hastily stood with fear.

"I'm going to get Layla, you two stay here with him!" And with that, he raced outside of the hut to retrieve help for his friend.


	36. Lessons and an Oath Reformed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Prince of Persia games or the companies that make them.

A/N: I'M BAAAAACK! Just like I said I'd be.

Review Responses:

Gijinka Renamon: Here ya go! (laughs) And thank you.

Belzebu: I'm not making him out for a weakling, I simply wanted him to be more emotional. And yes, I am considering the fact that he re-obtains his powers over time, but for the time being, I want this story to revolve around vampires only. Thank you.

RubyHawk: Whoa. (blink blink) I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews from one person at a time! Thank you very, very much!

Ocecat: No, you weren't being thick, I made a mistake which I have now fixed. XD Thank you for pointing that out, I never would have noticed unless I went back and re-read the chapter.

And now, on with chapter 36.

Resurrected

Chapter 36

The Prince paced outside of the infirmary hut, waiting to hear any sign of news from his werewolf friend. Arsalan was unconscious, out cold. Layla refused to let him, his fledge or Roya enter the tent, in fact, she made sure they were at least a few yards away from it. She didn't want to take the risk of Arsalan's mysterious illness spreading, and to be frank, neither did the other vampires.

Shahin, concerned but still bored with the matter at hand, was occupying himself with practicing his pouncing skills by himself on birds and small animals, such as ravens or rabbits. Currently, he was hiding behind a pine tree, stalking one particular white rabbit that had been eluding him for who knows how long, only assuring his fruitless efforts of catching the long-eared rodent. His sire watched with interest now, carefully sitting down against another tree trunk and pulling his knees up to a comfortable position, eyes never faltering from his practicing fledgling. He wanted to help him, it was only natural for a vampire parent to teach its fledge how to do anything to survive, especially hunting, but he also wanted to see if Shahin knew what to do and how patient he was. He remembered his own lack of patience back on Fereshteh's Isle when he'd hurriedly sprung from a pouncing distance onto Arsalan, the poor rope-bound vampire getting bitten in the process. He smiled at the recollection. It was only young haste, simply fledgling excitement, the thrill of the kill.

He was snapped out of his memories when he heard a sharp snapping noise, most likely the breaking of a small animal spine, and a triumphant howl. He watched as Shahin, wolven, carried the white hare in his canine jaws to his sire. He quickly morphed back as he maneuvered through the thick snow. Kamal rolled his eyes, smiling, as he placed the dead rabbit in front of the older vampire, as if it was a gift. Like a cat giving a dead bird to its master. This was certainly odd behavior from the vampire fledgling, but then again, maybe this was also something he wasn't meant to know.

"You know vampires are just as fast as wolves. Have you not gotten the hang of the springing muscles in your legs? That's what they're there for." The older of the two informed, as if his fledge did not know. He pointed at Shahin's recent kill. "Who is that supposed to be for?" He asked.

"You." The youngling said sheepishly, obviously embarrassed. But Kamal could tell he was also very proud, just shy to show it. He decided to embellish the fledgling's fear with confidence, and reached out, picking up the dead hare. He brought it to his mouth and searched for the jugular, then briefly sunk his fully developed fangs into it, drawing out the cooling blood. The fledgling's eyes twinkled with pride, and his sire did not stop drinking until the rabbit was drained beyond less than a drop of blood.

"Thank you, very much." The Prince said. "That was a fine gift. I was hungry." He said, sitting up to where he could pull his childe close to him. Shahin fumbled to get out of the way, but was not quick enough. His sire was much faster, snatching him before he could flee. The older vampire chuckled at Shahin's attempt to get away.

"What is that for? Was that your 'parting gift'?" He joked. The fledgling grinned.

"Yes, I'm packing my bags tonight." He said sarcastically. The Prince growled at that, firm but playful.

"Better not be. I would follow you anyway." He said quietly. A beat. "Would you like me to teach you to hunt? You seem to need some work on your skills in that criteria." He asked. Shahin's eyes lit up immediately. Of course he wanted to, this was something he'd been anticipating.

"You're really going to teach me, right now?" He chirped.

"Sure. If you want to. And it will kill time while we're waiting for news from Layla, so we're killing two birds with one stone." The Prince replied with less haste, standing up and stretching. He did not motion for his fledgling to follow him as his booted feet crunched the snow towards Roya, Shahin always followed him anyway. He grinned. 'Like a lost puppy.' Kamal thought.

"I'm going to give Shahin his first hunting lessons," he said as he approached his female friend. She smiled and nodded. "Have you heard anything about Arsalan yet?" He asked. She shook her heard vehemently, wildly concerned with her love.

"No…she has yet to say a single thing about him…it might be serious…" She sighed, hanging her head. She of course didn't want to believe it was serious, she loved Arsalan, and he loved her. Love was much too strong to part them.

"Why don't you come with us? …It will give you something to do, and take your worries of Arsalan away. At least for a while it will." The Prince offered. She gave him a look that made him think he was crazy.

"No." She said firmly, bluntly. "I would much rather stay here, and be with him. What if he was to wake up and I would not be here to see him? What would he think?" She said with sorrow. Kamal nodded.

"Alright. If you were to feel better staying here, then so it will be. Come along, Shahin." He stated paternally. The fledgling followed.

"Where are we going?" He asked his sire. The older kindred sniffed about as they coursed through a worn path into the thick brush.

"Well first, we have to find something large enough that you can practice your springing skills on." He said.

"Like a deer?"

"Hm…no…perhaps not, they have antlers. Pouncing on them will most likely lead to your impalement." The Prince said thoughtfully. At this statement, the fledgling following him almost turned blue. Impalement? Wouldn't that lead to suffering, since vampires could only be killed through a stake to the heart, decapitation, holy water and immense sunlight? He would hate to be stabbed by anything…

"Aha. I think I've found something…" The Prince announced suddenly. They found a fork in the path, where a tree split it. Shahin followed his parental figure onto the right path and instinctively froze as they came upon what looked to be some kind of small, funny looking hooved animal with sparse stripes. The Prince smiled at the sight.

'What in the world is that thing?' Shahin spoke telepathically to his father, as not to disturb their unwary prey.

'That is an okapi.' Kamal replied, using the same psychic technique. Shahin stared at the strange little creature.

'We're going to kill it?' He asked, partially feeling sorry for the okapi.

'With other carnivores roaming about, we'll be putting it out of it's stress, as well as misery. If we don't, it will fall prey to something much more vicious than we.' The Prince said sagely. Shahin glanced at his sire when he said this, then back to the animal. 'And _you're_ going to kill it, not I.' He added bluntly. This caused nervousness in the young fledgling. He didn't want to make any mistakes in front of the older vampire, one of his main goals as Kamal's childe was to impress. It was simply in his nature.

'What do I do first?' Shahin asked.

'Do you see that large rock?' The Prince did not point to it. Okapi were relatively sensitive to everything, one false movement would cause it to become alert and run, which would of course trigger an instinctual chase.

Shahin glanced at the boulder. 'Yes, I see it.' He began to stealthily move towards it, but he heard a frantic cry from his sire in his head, causing him to jump.

'NO! Not yet. Wait until it turns around. From where it is standing, it can look at anything it wants to look at. And if you move from your position, it will see you for sure.' He said quickly. Shahin made an "oops" look and crept back to the Prince, clearly embarrassed.

They waited for the creature to turn around, lowering its head and daintily pulling up some scarce grass from thick sheet of snow. The Prince knew that since Shahin's footsteps would be heard in the snow, he would have to move very quickly in order to reach the animal before it fled. Of course, he could always pursue it, but this was a more a pouncing lesson for him…

'Wait.' He told the eager younger vampire. They stood as still as statues, as wary and dangerous as hungry wolves. (Even if Shahin was a weaker vampire, a fledgling, he was still very, very dangerous). As they watched the okapi suddenly raise its head with an alerted fervor, Shahin's eyes intensified. He knew it was about to break into a run. He knew the animal knew it was being stalked.

But 'Wait…' came the calm reminder of his sire. Wait… 'Now, move behind the boulder. This is the only chance you will find before it flees.

A beat…the small animal's heart rate increased rapidly…

'NOW!' The Prince urged. Shahin let loose the tensed muscles in his legs and sprung fiercely over the boulder, his body eased but still quite tense. His mind, however, was cut short of the thought of coming in contact with his target and instead panicked when he heard his sire let loose a loud strangled cry. He felt his lithe body crash into the blanket of snow and he quickly stood, rushing to look around to see what had happened.

His breath caught in his throat. There, beyond him and his sire, stood a reddish brown wolf. The okapi was hanging lifelessly in his jaws, and by the vicious gleam in his eyes and his size, this was not a werewolf. He felt a sting of envy and loathing writhe over his body and he hissed at the large canine. He'd stolen his target, and this was not something vampires ever took lightly. The wolf certainly didn't look ready to give up his steal, and in fact, he didn't look ready to leave, either.

He looked ready for a fight.

"Shahin, run!" Came the hurried cry of the Prince. He saw his sire's body quickly change into that of his black wolven form and he once again heard the older vampire's desperate plea, 'Run!' Kamal barked.

And run he did. He shifted also into a wolf and fled the scene, sprinting as fast as he could away from the upcoming battle. Yet, as he thought of what could happen to his sire, his lopes became slower and slower, and soon he wasn't running at all. He decided to instead watch the fight, or whatever happened next. He moved to a considerable distance to where he could see what was happening.

They were circling each other now, eyeing each other with a mutual hate. The enemy wolf had still not dropped his prize, and Shahin watched as the Prince's triangular ears flattened and raised, displaying obvious anger. Suddenly, the opponent wolf lashed out with his paw, but Kamal was prepared and he leapt out of the way. He lifted his lip and let loose ripping growls, like that of a chainsaw.

The red-brown wolf's eyes narrowed at this elusion. His opponent was smart. Of course, most of his kind were, it was something that came with having canine blood. But this one, he thought, this one was not a wolf. This one was a humanoid, he could smell it. Yet, he couldn't place his paw on what was the matter with his scent. He almost smelled like…

A corpse.

He barked angrily when the Prince advanced towards him slowly, carefully, obviously with the intention of harming him. Well, the enemy wolf thought, then he would kill the black wolf and his friend, and devour them too, no matter what they really were and even if they DID smell like they were dead...

The Prince leapt close from his stalking distance and his claws met the fur and flesh of his enemy, who gave a yelp and dropped the dead hooved animal in his mouth before he struck back with his fangs, biting deep into the black wolf's shoulder. Kamal yipped and stumbled back, glancing from the okapi as it was once again snatched up into the enemy wolf's jaws and eyeing the dark blood oozing from his wound. But, with the thought of his child's life on the line, he righted himself and thought, it was no matter. He would kill this wolf to protect Shahin, this was the Prince's goal. He just hoped his fledgling had listened to him and ran.

Somewhere, off in the distance, the fledgling vampire was watching the battle with rising dread.

They circled each other again, trying to spot weaknesses. The Prince was the first to attack next. He lunged forward jumped onto his hind legs, swinging his front paws at the red-brown wolf's eyes, trying to blind him. His claws came in contact with the opponent's ears instead, and he was caught off guard by his unbalanced position. The red wolf furiously knocked him down into the snow before he could leap out of the way and next Kamal was pounced on, literally like a wolf jumping for the kill. He desperately tried to avoid his attacker's lunging bites, but was caught in the neck by sharp fangs and he howled with agony as a spurt of blood shot from his throat. The enemy wolf almost got him again in the same wound, but he rolled out of the way, the only strength he had being his need to protect Shahin. He was still beginning to weaken, but he would fight until he couldn't fight anymore.

The red wolf seemed to laugh at him as the Prince heard a grisly, jagged voice enter his head.

'Give it up.' Came the offer from the wolf. Kamal shook his canine head.

'I will not. I will kill you to protect him.' He growled. The opponent once again laughed at him.

'It is a fruitless effort. I'll kill _you_ before you get the chance…' He said as he circled around the vampire wolf. The Prince felt a growing dread in his heart as he saw the other slowly begin to back away. He was going to pounce on him again. This time, he didn't know what he was going to do…his only resort was to sprint out of the way. He saw the wolf cautiously begin to lower, haunches tightening. And then, he sprung.

A tremendous howl of agony.

Shahin watched as the enemy rolled unceremoniously off of the Prince, and he was shocked to find that his sire had changed back into his normal vampire form. He had morphed at the exact right moment, and in his haste, he'd unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him before the enemy wolf could realize his mistake. He'd been impaled through the heart and killed. But, Kamal had also been too late…he'd been stabbed with the wolf's claws in his chest.

Shahin felt tears of shock and worry form in his eyes as he saw his sire remain still in the snow covered ground. The Prince made an attempt to sit up, but it was a fruitless effort. He let loose a cry of pain and fell, steadily falling into unconsciousness.

Shahin ran to him from his hiding spot, still in his wolven form. He nudged his sire with his nose, careful not to harm him any further. He yipped and barked at him, trying to get him to wake up.

But he would not.

Shahin changed back into his vampire form and sobbed over the body of his sire, his body racking with trembles. Bloody, demented tears fell from his eyes, falling onto pale Vampiric flesh. His blood mingled with the Prince's own. He didn't seem to notice the Prince's scarlet red eyes crack open, weak with exhaustion, because he had fallen down onto the body of the older vampire.

"Shahin…" Kamal said very quietly. The young fledgling, shocked, zipped straight up, then grabbed his sire in a tremendous bear-hug.

"I thought you were dead!" He cried. The Prince struggled to chuckle.

"I am dead…" He said softly. Shahin glared at him.

"You know what I meant!"

"My friend, as vampires, we cannot die from a wolf attack…" He said to the younger vampire. Shahin looked sheepish, but did not say anything. He simply helped his sire up from the wet snowy ground and began to walk back with him to the village. The Prince scooped his sword from the ground and cleaned it in the snow as they walked before sheathing it in its proper holster.

"I guess we're going to have to finish your lessons sometime later." The Prince said. "There's always another day." He added. Shahin nodded at his wise statement.

"And next time, let's not go alone." He said. Kamal smiled at that. Yes, next time, they would bring the watchful eyes of a werewolf friend.

When they arrived at the village, it was growing dark outside again, and they found Layla speaking to Roya outside the infirmary.

"…doing fine…yes, yes…he should be fully recovered by tomorrow…" The Prince and the fledgling caught this statement before they came to stand in front of the two women.

"How did your hunting lessons--…" Roya faltered in her question directed at Shahin as she spotted deep claw-gashes in the Prince's chest. She put a hand to her mouth in surprise and concern. "Oh, my. Are you alright?" She stood and in a mothering move, made to examine the wounds. The Prince sighed, almost rolling his eyes. Even now that he was an adult vampire, she still treated him like a fledgling. He drew his cloak over his chest and partially turned away from her prying eyes.

"I'll be fine, and don't ask how the trip went. How fares Arsalan?" He questioned. The tribe leader Layla smiled.

"He is doing much better. I found out what was wrong with him, as well." She said. "He has caught a very common depressive symptom I like to call VDS, or simply, vampire depressive symptom. Most vampires have the durability of catching."

"I thought vampires couldn't get sick?" Roya asked. Layla shook her head.

"It is not a sickness. It is simply a symptom. He is not ill in any standards. Vampires can catch this very easily, it is caught by deep, extreme emotion mixing together in a vampire's soul. Once it becomes too much, they get VDS, and they go into a very, very brief coma. During this coma, their soul mends back together, and when it is fully healed, they wake up. But once they awaken, they can be a little groggy." She smiled. "He is awake now, if you would like to see him." She offered. Roya was the first to zip straight into the tent, and the Prince and his fledgling simply laughed at her haste.

"Love is a mystery…" Shahin said surprisingly wisely before joining his sire in entering the small infirmary.

Inside, a bright warm fire burned to warm the sick patient. Arsalan lay bundled under many, many furs and animal skins. His eyes were cracked open, and the purple streaks had mysteriously vanished from his face. He smiled weakly at his love and his friends as the sat down next to him, glad for the company.

"Hey, you guys…" He greeted. His voice was cracked and quiet, but Roya didn't care. She gave him a gentle, loving hug and a kiss. He returned it, and Shahin groaned.

"Please don't suck face when I'm around…" He said. His sire laughed at his desirable statement.

"If you had a girlfriend you would be doing the same." He commented. Shahin regarded this thoughtfully.

"So how do you feel?" Roya asked her vampire love. He brushed annoying strands out of his eyes and sighed.

"Better, but my whole body is sore…" He complained. Roya frowned.

"I know, but Layla said you'd get better. Don't fret about that. She said you'd feel right as rain in the morning." She consoled. He half smiled at that.

"There's something I'm looking forward to…" He said.

Then, before anyone could say anything else, Layla poked her head into the flap in the tent, said, "If you four are hungry and tired, I suggest you come and retrieve some blood from the elders now. They've just collected some from a few deer our village has been stockpiling. And, you all need to rest. It's been a tiring day." She said. The Prince nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a plan." He stood and his fledgling followed that movement, intent on getting something to feed on and finding a place to rest his head. Kamal watched Roya and Arsalan stare at each other in the eyes, both of them filled with relief over their reunion. The vampire Prince smiled. "I don't think they're going to join us. They deserve to be with each other, it's been a hard day for them."

"It's been a hard day for us too," Came the complaining voice of Shahin. His sire laughed again.

They left the tent and sat around the fire in the village square, warming their cold bodies with radiating flames and warm blood. Afterwards, the two found their hut and readied themselves for a good night's sleep.

"Sire…" Shahin said as he crossed his arms behind his head, lying in his own make-shift bed of animal skins and furs and blankets. He didn't watch his sire as he prepared for bed, stripping his clothes until he was dressed in his simple tan shirt and thin night pants. He carefully slipped under the blankets of his side of the room before acknowledging his fledgling's question.

"Yes?" He asked in return. The younger one remained silent for a moment.

"What is your purpose?" He suddenly asked, and the Prince was so surprised by this question that he didn't know how to act. "For finding the temple and discovering your destiny. What is your purpose for it all?"

The sire was not fully prepared for a question like this from his childe. He pondered on it. "My purpose is to…be reunited with my loved one."

"Do you not love me?" The fledge returned. The Prince sat up from his bed, propped on his elbows and his mouth agape, his fangs glinting in the moonlight through the small open space that served as a window in the hut.

"How can you say such a thing?" He whispered with shock. He noticed his fledgling's eyes beginning to become wet with tears. "Of course I love you!"

"Then why do you pursue your death!" Shahin suddenly yelled with fury and sorrow. The Prince was taken aback, deeply hurt.

"Shahin I…" He started quietly, but faltered when the youngling began to softly cry.

"I love you! And yet you don't! If you cared for me as much as a sire should, then why would you willingly pursue danger, putting your life at risk? Is this so called loved one of yours more important than me?" He demanded with fervor. If the sire vampire wanted to know one thing, it was how the youngling had become so emotional all of a sudden.

'Perhaps he's been hiding it…' He thought, careful to shield this thought from the younger vampire.

"Shahin…" He sighed, crawling out of his bed and carefully moving to the other vampire, sitting down next to him. He was immediately embraced by Shahin, and the young one placed his forehead in the crease of his neck.

"I love you with my life. I'm your sire, your Vampiric parent. You're my childe, my fledgling." The Prince said. Shahin was consoled by these words, he remembered them from his Vampiric rebirth.

"You scare me with these words of leaving me…please…don't ever leave me…you didn't leave me when I was reborn, and yet you would leave me now?" He asked. Kamal buried his face in his child's hair.

"I will never leave you."

A/N: There's another chapter for you all. Hope everyone liked it. Please review!


End file.
